Comeback Home
by hellokim
Summary: [FF STRAIGHT] Siapa sangka Kim Namjoo, gadis kelas 5 SD, akan bertemu dengan Kim Himchan, tetangganya, lalu menjadi keluarga. Himchan yang disangka kebanyakan orang sebagai sosok yang buruk ternyata sangat baik. Namun sayangnya bencana itu datang. Mereka tumbuh terpisah, hanya mengandalkan potongan-potongan memori masa lalu untuk mengobati kerinduan.
1. Chapter 1

**_Comeback Home_**

 ** _Main Cast : Kim Himchan, Kim Namjoo, Choi Junhong_**

 ** _Other cast : BAP, A-Pink, EXO, BTS_**

 ** _The story begining_**

 _"From the beautiful fairy tales from my childhood_

 _The love that I learned for the first time was all about fluterring feelings"_

 _-Kim Namjoo-_

 _Anak itu kesakitan, pukulan terus menerus menghantam punggung dan bagian tubuh yang lainnya. Terdengar jelas suaranya, suara yang membuat Kim Nam Joo merasa iba. Anak laki-laki itu tetangga yang sekitar satu bulan ini baru pindah beberapa meter di sebelah rumahnya. Hampir setiap hari dipukuli jika ayahnya kalah judi. Ibunya? Entah, Namjoo tidak pernah melihat ibunya._

 _"Ampun, ayah. Kumohon," pintanya. Namun sang ayah seakan tidak peduli dengan isak tangis anaknya._

 _"Kubilang masakkan nasi untukku!" ujar ayahnya sambil terus memukuli._

 _"Tidak ada beras, ayah. Ayah belum membeli berasnya," ia terus membela diri._

 _Namjoo tidak tega melihatnya, akhirnya ia segera masuk ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa mangkuk takaran beras lalu memasukan beras itu ke kantong plastik. Ia berlari kecil dan mendapati anak itu tidak ada di halaman rumahnya. Namjoo mencoba berjalan ke belakang rumah anak itu dan melihat ia terduduk di tanah sambil menunduk, menutupi memar hasil karya ayahnya. Namjoo menghampiri anak itu. "Hei," panggilnya. Anak itu hanya menatap sekilas. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoo hati-hati, anak itu mengangguk._

 _"Aku Kim Nam Joo. Kulihat ayahmu.."_

 _"Memukuliku," jawab anak itu._

 _"Maaf. Aku membawakan beras untukmu, kuharap ini cukup," Namjoo menyodorkan kantong plastik berisi beras tersebut. Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Namjoo._

 _"Apa maumu?" tanya anak itu._

 _"Ti..tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini," jawab Namjoo. Anak itu diam, seakan meminta penjelasan. "sudah beberapa kali aku melihatmu..hmm..ayahmu juga. Aku tidak tega kau diperlakukan seperti itu, jadi..aku..aku berharap kau tidak menolak, aku tidak suka penolakan." Ujar Namjoo agak memaksa._

 _"Terimakasih," anak itu mengambil plastik beras dari tangan Namjoo. "Aku Kim Him Chan, maaf merepotkanmu,"_

 _"Tidak..tidak sama sekali. Kalau kau mau, mau bisa ke rumahku untuk mengobati lukamu itu," ajak Namjoo._

 _"Tidak. Aku harus memasak beras," tolak Himchan._

 _"Tapi..."_

 _"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih telah membantu," lalu Himchan berdiri meninggalkan Namjoo._

 _Esoknya sepulang sekolah, Namjoo melihat Himchan berada di sungai tak jauh dari rumahnya sambil membawa jaring. Himchan sedang menangkap ikan, pikir Namjoo. Namjoo segera turun dari sepedanya dan menghampiri Himchan, tak lupa ia melepaskan sepatu kan kaos kakinya. "Himchan-ssi," panggil Namjoo, yang dipanggil pun menoleh._

 _"Panggil aku Himchan saja" jawab Himchan._

 _"Ah oke.. Kau sedang apa? Menangkap ikan?"_

 _"Menurutmu?"_

 _"Kau tidak ganti baju dulu? Seragammu basah."_

 _"Tidak apa."_

 _"Kau bersekolah di mana? Kau kelas berapa?" tanya Namjoo yang bertubi-tubi._

 _"Kelas 6 di sekolah dasar Hakwon"_

 _"Aku kelas 5 di Noksaeg. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'oppa' ?" tanya Namjoo antusias. Kaki telanjangnya mulai menapaki daratan di dalam air sungai._

 _"Terserah kau saja," jawab Himchan asal._

 _"Bolehkah aku membantu?" Namjoo menghampiri Himchan dan mulai membantu memasang jaring._

 _"Yak, ganti bajumu dulu! Ah, kau salah, bukan seperti itu memasang jaringnya, tapi seperti ini," jelas Himchan._

 _Himchan yang awalnya keberatan Namjoo ikut membantu akhirnya hanya bias pasrah, yah menurutnya Namjoo cukup keras kepala. Himchan juga ingat saat Namjoo berkata bahwa ia tidak suka penolakan. Lucu juga, pikirnya. Bagaimana bisa jika suatu hari nanti ada orang yang benar-benar menolak sesuatu yang ditawarkan olehnya? Entah, Himchan tidak tau. Menurutnya Namjoo sangat cerewet, itu kesan pertama Himchan tentang tetangga yang berbaik hati memberikan beras disaat ayahnya sedang menggila._

 ** _Comeback Home_**

 _Semenjak kejadian di sungai, Namjoo menjadi tau beberapa hal tentang Himchan. Himchan alergi udang dan ia sangat terobsesi dengan piano. Himchan bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang pianis. Biasanya Namjoo dan Himchan bertemu jika ayah Himchan sedang tidak ada di rumah atau sedang mabuk berat. Ibu Namjoo yang awalnya takut akan keberadaan Himchan kini mulai bisa memahami sifat Himchan, dan sebenarnya Himchan tidak berbahaya. Ia memang sedikit pemberontak dan cuek, tetapi Ibu Namjoo dapat memaklumi, melihat bagaimana ayahnya memperlakukannya sehari-hari. Tapi sungguh Himchan orang baik dan bertanggung jawab, itu yang dipikirkan Ibu Namjoo._

 _Tiba-tiba suatu hari kabar mengejutkan datang, ayah Himchan tewas ditusuk. Namjoo pergi mencari Himchan, ternyata Himchan berada di bukit dekat pasar ikan. Ia sedang mencoba pianika yang beberapa minggu kemarin ia dapatkan dari ibu Namjoo. "Himchan oppa!" panggilnya._

 _Himchan yang asik bermain dengan kertas not dan tombol-tombol pianika itu pun menoleh. "Ya?" tanyanya._

 _"Aku..." Namjoo agak ragu untuk memberitahu Himchan. Mungkinkah ia akan tertekan? Karena setahu Namjoo, Himchan hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya. Himchan hanya memperhatikan dengan tatapan bingung. "ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan.."_

 _"Apa?" tanya Himchan._

 _"Ayahmu..." ujar Namjoo hati-hati. Himchan mengangkat alisnya, "...tewas"_

 _"Oh.. Yasudah," jawab Himchan._

 _Hanya itu? Benarkah? Hanya 'oh, yasudahlah'? Apakah Namjoo tidak salah dengar?_

 _"Kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Namjoo._

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena ia memang pantas mendapatkannya."_

 _DEG ! Mungkin...Himchan benar..mungkin juga, ia sudah sangat menderita.._

 _Ingin rasanya Namjoo menangis, menyadari beban Himchan selama ini. Begitu bencinya kah Himchan pada ayahnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolah Himchan? Apakah Himchan akan berhenti sekolah? Bagaimana masa depannya? Bagaimana ia dapat bekerja? Bagaimana ia memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan 'Bagaimana' di kepala Namjoo._

 _"Himchan oppa.." lirih Namjoo,air matanya mulai membendung._

 _Himchan menoleh, menatap Namjoo lalu memeluknya. "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Himchan._

 _"Sebaiknya kita pulang, aku takut meninggalkanmu sendirian," ajak Namjoo._

 _"Aku lebih takut.."_

 _"Tapi kau pergi tanpa mengajakku,"_

 _"Haha baiklah,"_

 _Tawa itu. Walaupun hanya sekilas tapi dapat membuat perasaan Namjoo menjadi lebih tenang. Bukti bahwa, setidaknya, Himchan baik-baik saja._

 ** _Comeback Home_**

 _Sudah enam bulan setelah meninggalnya ayah Himchan, Himchan sudah dapat beradaptasi dengan keluarga Namjoo. Ya, ibu Namjoo yang mengajak Himchan tinggal bersama, apa lagi jika bukan karena tidak tega. Lagipula Himchan memiliki marga yang sama dengan Namjoo, Himchan juga penurut dan rajin, terasa seperti anak kandung. Walaupun awalnya ayah Namjoo sedikit menolak karena dengan bertambahnya anggota keluarga, maka ia harus bekerja lebih keras. Lalu bagaimana dengan rumah Himchan? Rumah itu disewakan agar orangtua Namjoo mendapat penghasilan tambahan, untuk biaya hidup Himchan juga pastinya. Setelah tinggal di rumah Namjoo, penampilan Himchan juga lebih baik. Tidak ada lagi memar kebiruan, meski bekas luka bakar di punggung akibat disiram air panas oleh ayahnya tidak akan menghilang._

 _Malam ini pukul 7, keluarga Kim sedang makan bersama di ruang makan yang nyaman. Ibu Namjoo memasak ayam panggang hari ini, baunya sangat enak. Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Himchan, ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Sulit diungkapkan, ia merasa aman, tidak ada lagi yang memukulinya, ia tidak perlu repot-repot menangkap ikan hingga kuku kakinya membiru karena terbentur batu sungai._

 _"Himchan-ah, makan ini. Kau harus ingat semahal apapun harganya, daging tetap penting untuk kesehatan. Walaupun aku tidak bisa membeli banyak, setidaknya ini sudah cukup. Ayo, makanlah," ucap Ibu Namjoo sambil mengambilkan ayam panggang untuk Himchan._

 _"Terimakasih.." kata Himchan hati-hati, "...ibu."_

 _Semua yang berada di meja makan menoleh terkejut. Himchan menunduk, apakah ia salah? Memang sangat lancang memanggil seseorang 'ibu' padahal kau bukan anak kandungnya. Himchan kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "ma..."_

 _"Makan yang banyak..." Ibu Namjoo mengelus kepala Himchan. "...anakku,"_

 _Ingin rasanya Himchan menangis saat itu juga. Andai sejak dulu ia memiliki ibu sebaik ini, andai sejak dulu ia tidak dilahirkan oleh ibu kandungnya. Tapi sudah terlambat memikirkan kata 'andai', karena sekarang, saat ini, ia diterima oleh keluarga Kim, keluarga baru, sebagai anak._

 ** _Comeback Home_**

 _Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan Namjoo dari sekolah dasar. Ia sudah membuat rencana, setelah lulus nanti ia akan masuk ke sekolah menengah bersama Himchan. Ia merasa khawatir karena beberapa bulan terakhir ini wajah Himchan mengalami luka lembam. Himchan selalu berkata bahwa anak-anak sekolahnya nakal, dan sangat pemarah. Himchan tidak sengaja melempar bola ke arah yang salah, lalu wajahnya menjadi korban. Kacamata Himchan sudah beberapa kali rusak, semenjak masuk sekolah menengah Himchan sibuk belajar sampai matanya terkena minus. Namjoo tak menyangka, pokoknya ia harus berasa Himchan, harus!_

 _Ting tong_

 _"Aku pulang.."_

 _Itu pasti Himchan!_

 _Namjoo segera berlari menuju pintu, dan betapa terkejut dilihatnya wajah Himchan kembali dengan tatto kebiruan, ah tidak kali ini lebih ungu. Namjoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, rasa khawatirnya semakin memuncak, ia hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Lalu wajahnya terasa panas, dari matanya mulai turun butiran butiran air. "Namjoo-ya.." panggil Himchan._

 _Tiba-tiba Namjoo memeluk Himchan erat. "Bodoh, kenapa seperti ini lagi? Aku sangat khawatir, kau tau. Aku benar-benar khawatir."_

 _"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Himchan sambil mengelus rambut adik kesayangannya._

 _"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu."_

 _"Sungguh aku baik-baik saja," Himchan melepaskan pelukannya. "aku kotor, kau tidak akan betah memelukku, biarkan aku mengganti bajuku."_

 _"Ya.." jawab Namjoo._

 _Himchan memasuki kamarnya, sementara itu Namjoo bergegas mengambil obat luka dan handuk basah. Ia menunggu Himchan di ruang makan, tak lama Himchan kembali. "Ibu ke mana?" tanya Himchan._

 _"pergi ke rumah temannya dekat pelabuhan," jawab Namjoo._

 _"Apa akan lama?"_

 _"Tidak tau. Kenapa?"_

 _"Aku membawakan susu. Kudengar kemarin ibu mengeluh kaki dan punggungnya agak sakit, aku tidak tau harus membeli apa jadi kubelikan susu. Kau ingat 'kan ibu bilang susu sangat bagus untuk tulang?"_

 _"Duduklah, sekarang bukan saatnya membahas susu," Namjoo menarik Himchan untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "lulus nanti aku harus masuk di sekolah yang sama denganmu."_

 _"Jangan."_

 _"Kenapa?" tanya Namjoo sambil mengoleskan obat luka di wajah Himchan._

 _"Ah sakit.. Aku tidak ingin kau diganggu anak-anak di sana."_

 _"Aku tidak takut, yang penting aku bersamamu."_

 _"Namjoo-ya.. aishh pelan-pelan"_

 _"Aku dapat melawan jika mereka menggangguku, aku tidak takut." Tiba-tiba saja Himchan menghentikan tangan Namjoo yang sedang mengobati lukanya. Ia menatap Namjoo serius._

 _"Kau tidak mengerti mereka, aku tidak mau kau mendapat masalah. Aku tau kau benar-benar pemberani, tapi kumohon jika mereka menggangumu jangan hiraukan mereka."_

 _"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka'?"_

 _"Anak-anak nakal yang memukuliku," perasaan Namjoo menjadi aneh. 'Anak-anak'? Apa itu artinya tidak cuma satu orang? Namjoo memegang wajah Himchan dengan kedua tangannya, perlahan agar Himchan tidak kesakitan. "Namjoo-ya, jangan menatapku seperti itu."_

 _"Biarkan aku tetap bersamamu, kumohon," pinta Namjoo, "aku..."_

 _"Tidak suka penolakan, aku tau itu." Himchan mengacak-ngacak rambut Namjoo. "ayo obati lagi wajahku."_

 ** _Comeback Home_**

 _Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba, pengumuman kelulusan. Jantung Namjoo berdebar cepat, ia tidak bisa konsentrasi saat mengerjakan ujian karena mendadak perutnya sakit. Namjoo tidak tenang sekarang. Ayah dan Ibu berusaha tenang dan meyakinkan Namjoo bahwa ia pasti lulus, Namjoo sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk persiapan ujian. Himchan yang menyadari akan ketakutan Namjoo berusaha untuk menghibur, Himchan menceritakan kekonyolan teman-teman di sekolahnya. Mulai dari anak laki-laki bernama Youngjae yang suka bergaya sok Inggris, tetapi selalu mendapat nilai jelek di mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris. "Dia benar-benar memalukan, kau tau saat ulangan ia pernah menulis seperti ini 'Mama I like go to Myeondong because there many clothes that good good' haha seharusnya dia menulis 'My mother like to go to Myeondong because so many good clothes at there'. Sulit dipercaya," ujar Himchan._

 _"Benarkah? Aish ia harus berguru padamu," rasa gugup Namjoo sedikit berkurang._

 _Tiba-tiba saja semua murid berlarian menuju papan yang baru ditempel beberapa lembar kertas, Namjoo yakin itu pasti hasil nilai ujian. Sedikit ragu, Namjoo mencoba berdiri, haruskah ia melihat sekarang? Atau menunggu sejenak? Entahlah. Lalu Himchan mendorong pelan punggung Namjoo, memberi isyarat agar adiknya cepat-cepat melihat hasil ujian. Namjoo mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju papan pengumuman. Sedikit sulit karena ia harus berdesakan dengan murid lain._

 _"Ah aku lulus !"_

 _"Wah nilaiku memuaskan !"_

 _"Nanti aku harus minta hadiah apa ya?"_

 _"Sayang sekali aku peringkat ke-30,"_

 _Begitulah suara-suara di sekeliling Namjoo saat ini. Ketika ia berhasil berhadapan dengan papan besar itu, ia mulai menyeret jari telunjuknya dari atas ke bawah. 'Kim Namjoo..Kim Namjoo..Kim Namjoo..' ucapnya dalam hati sambil mencari namanya dengan teliti. Matanya melebar, sungguh ia tidak percaya ini!_

 _Melangkah sedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari papan, lalu berbalik dan berlari sekuat tenaga dengan wajah berlinang air mata. Dari kejauhan Himchan dapat melihat Namjoo berlari ke arahnya, dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya bukan kabar baik. Himchan memikirkan hal buruk yang terjadi, lalu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Namjoo langsung memeluknya. Himchan mengelus kepala Namjoo, "bagaimana?" tanyanya._

 _"Peringkat ke-8! Aku mendapat peringkat ke-8 dari 180 murid!" ucap Namjoo sambil menangis bahagia._

 _"Sudah ibu bilang kau pasti lulus!"_

 _"Wah anak ayah mendapat peringkat,"_

 _"Walaupun bukan nomor satu, delapan pun tidak buruk. Selamat ya!"_

 ** _Comeback Home_**

 _Ini hari pertama masuk sekolah menengah, pagi-pagi ia berangkat bersama Himchan menggunakan sepeda. Sepeda baru yang dibelikan ayahnya sebagai hadiah kelulusan, warna ungu pastel sangat cantik menurut Namjoo._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan Himchan menggoda Namjoo dengan berpura-pura menabrakkan sepedanya dengan milik Namjoo. Bercanda dengan adik tirinya itu, terasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan teman-teman perempuan di kelasnya, bahkan yang paling cantik sekali pun. Yah walaupun Himchan tidak tampan, wajah bulat berkacamata, tetapi ia tidak tertarik. Adiknya jauh lebih menarik karena Namjoo menyayangi Himchan sebagaimana Himchan menyayanginya juga._

 _"Namjoo-ya, kau mau es krim?" tanya Himchan._

 _"Bukankah tidak boleh makan es krim jika masih pagi?" Namjoo balik bertanya._

 _"Es krim tidak masalah, kecuali soda," jawab Himchan._

 _"Aku mau, ayo beli," Namjoo melajukan sepedanya di depan Himchan._

 ** _Comeback Home_**

 _Sesampainya di sekolah Namjoo memarkirkan sepedanya di sebelah milik Himchan lalu berjalan bersama melewati lapangan yang luas. Namjoo tak menyangka dapat mengenakan seragam dengan status yang lebih tinggi, dan tentunya harus dengan nilai yang setengah mati ia dapatkan. Sungguh menyenangkan, Namjoo menggandeng lengan Himchan, mengekspresikan betapa bahagianya ia hari ini. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama._

 _BUK !_

 _"Aduh!" ringis Himchan. "Pasti mereka," ujarnya pelan. Namjoo menengok ke belakang, tiga siswa dengan tampang tidak bersahabat._

 _"Kekasihmu?" tanya si pria jangkung._

 _"Namjoo-ya, kita pergi saja," Himchan menarik tangan Namjoo agar menjauh._

 _"Yak! Kim Himchan! Kau takut aku merebut kekasihmu, hah?" tanyanya lagi. Himchan hanya diam. Lalu pria itu menarik paksa blazer Himchan. Namjoo terkejut dan menoleh, apakah ini anak nakal yang Himchan maksud? "Hai kau, anak baru?" Namjoo hanya mengangguk. "Menjauh darinya, kau akan malu mempunyai kekasih pengecut seperti dia."_

 _"Aku tidak mau mencari masalah," ujar Himchan, menyingkirkan tangan pria itu._

 _"Yak, kau berani-beraninya," si jangkung tampak tidak senang. Namjoo tak suka melihatnya._

 _"Hei kau, manusia galah! Jangan ganggu kakakku!" kata Namjoo dengan nada tinggi. Pria jangkung itu menoleh, menatap Namjoo dengan tatapan mengerikan, namun Namjoo tidak takut._

 _"Kakakmu? Haha aku tak menyangka. Sangat jelas wajah kalian berbeda. Ah iya aku baru ingat.." ujarnya dengan nada mengejek._

 _"Sudah ayo pergi saja," Himchan menarik tangan Namjoo untuk menjauh._

 _Pria jangkung itu hendak menarik kembali blazer Himchan lalu menghajarnya, tapi sial Bang Yongguk, murid paling tangguh seantero sekolah, memukul kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan 'memperingatkan'._

 _"Jangan coba-coba, Park Chanyeol," bisik Yongguk, lalu menghampiri Himchan dan merangkulnya akrab._

 ** _Comeback Home_**

 _Semua murid baru memasuki kelasnya masing-masing, Namjoo mendapatkan kelas 1-C. Untungnya Namjoo cepat akrab. Murid yang duduk di sekelilingnya terlihat menyenangkan. Entah, ini baru permulaan. Sekarang jam makan siang, Namjoo hendak pergi mencari kakaknya. Ketika ia keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik paksa lengannya. Namjoo menoleh, dan dilihatnya dari belakang sosok yang tak asing. Banyak murid lain yang memperhatikan Namjoo. Lalu Namjoo dibawa ke tempat sepi, punggungnya disandarkan di tembok sekolah. Ah dia lagi.._

 _"Kau..Kim Nam Joo?" katanya sambil melirik name tag milik Namjoo._

 _"Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Namjoo, nadanya sedikit menantang._

 _"Kau tidak tau siapa aku? Apakah kakakmu pernah menceritakan tentangku?" tanyanya percaya diri._

 _"Apakah sangat penting mengetahui siapa dirimu?" ujar Namjoo merendahkan, sekilas Namjoo melirik name tag pria itu. "kau penggangu, Park Chanyeol. Bagaikan lalat," Namjoo pergi dari tempat itu. Namun lagi-lagi si pengganggu itu menariknya lagi disaat Namjoo hampir berhasil menyelinap di antara kerumunan murid-murid. Beberapa murid perempuan terkejut, ada juga yang histeris melihat sosok Park Chanyeol._

 _"Ah, itu Park Chanyeol."_

 _"Aku penggemar beratnya."_

 _"Siapa gadis itu?"_

 _"Apakah itu kekasihnya? Kenapa aku baru tau?"_

 _Namjoo kesal setengah mati ditarik seenaknya. "Yak, Park Chanyeol!" teriaknya. Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Namjoo._

 _"Tidak sopan sekali kau," ujar Chanyeol._

 _"Jangan menarikku seenaknya, kau yang tidak punya etika! Dasar pengganggu!" celetuk Namjoo._

 _"Omo kurang ajar sekali dia, ya ampun beraninya dia bersikap seperti itu pada Chanyeol oppa, aku ingin menghajar gadis itu," ricuh murid-murid perempuan._

 _"Kalian, apakah kalian pemuja seorang Park Chanyeol si manusia lalat ini?" tanya Namjoo pada murid-murid itu._

 _"Yak, kau siapa? Chanyeol sangat mempesona saat bermain gitar. Dia ahli di bidang musik," kata seorang murid._

 _Gila, Namjoo merasa terpojokkan. Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan Namjoo dengan kasar, tapi sialnya bagi Chanyeol, sosok yang tidak ia inginkan datang lagi. Bang Yongguk._

 _"Lepaskan tanganmu," kata Yongguk. Chanyeol melepaskannya._

 _"Sudah 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol mengejek. Lalu ide usil ia keluarkan, ia membelakangi murid-murid lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi Namjoo. "kupastikan kau tidak akan tenang," ancamnya, mendekatkan lagi berusaha mencium Namjoo. Beruntung dengan cepat Namjoo menampar wajah Chanyeol. Beberapa murid terkaget melihatnya. "Wow, sakit juga," ujarnya terkekeh dan menghilang._

 _Yongguk menghampiri Namjoo, "senang bertemu lagi."_

 _"Yeah.. Apa kau tau di mana kakakku?" tanya Namjoo._

 _"Ia sedang di kantin, mau kuantar?" tawar Yongguk._

 _"Boleh saja," jawab Namjoo._

 _Baik sekali orang ini, pikirnya. Yah Yongguk hampir mirip dengan Chanyeol, mirip tapi tak sama. Bukan berarti mereka kembar, tidak seperti itu. Yongguk termasuk murid nakal, Chanyeol juga. Tapi bedanya Yongguk tidak suka mengejar kepopuleran dan ketampanan, ia bergaul dengan siapa aja, kecuali murid-murid yang sok keren, seperti Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang suka menggoda murid-murid cantik dan mengganggu orang yang melawannya sampai orang itu tunduk padanya. Sungguh menyebalkan sosok Park Chanyeol itu._

 _Sesampainya di kantin Himchan memperkenalkan Namjoo dengan teman-temannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Namjoo bertemu Youngjae, teman Himchan yang bergaya sok Inggris._

 _"Yak, kau menceritakan yang tidak-tidak tentangku ya? Aish Kim Himchan, you make me mad," ujar Youngjae. Semua tertawa, semua bahagia, selama tidak ada si lalat bau itu._

 ** _Comeback Home_**

 _Meskipun sudah diperingatkan oleh Yongguk, Chanyeol tetap saja mengganggu disaat ada kesempatan. Dan dua temannya itu, Yifan dan Jongin, tak berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol, hanya saja mereka bukan pemaksa seperti Park Chanyeol si lalat bau. Entah yang ke berapa kalinya Chanyeol menarik Namjoo di depan umum, membuat murid perempuan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak senang. Karena Chanyeol juga, beberapa hari terakhir ini Namjoo menjadi bahan bully di sekolah. Sangat mengerikan._

 _"Namjoo-ya, kau mau makan siang?" tanya Hayoung, teman dekatnya._

 _"Nanti saja, aku menunggu kakakku," jawabnya._

 _"Apa karena murid perempuan sialan itu? Penggemar berat Park Chanyeol? Ah aku lupa siapa namanya. Son..Song..Son.." Hayoung mengingat-ngingat._

 _"Son Naeun," sahut Taehyung._

 _"Nah iya! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu kemarin?" tanya Hayoung._

 _"Dia berkata 'Kim Namjoo, kalau kau berani berurusan dengan Chanyeol aku pastikan kau dalam masalah. Menjauhlah, kau bukan tipe wanita idamannya'. Cih yang benar saja!" ujar Namjoo menirukan suara Naeun._

 _"Menggelikan," kata Taehyung._

 _Mereka asik bercanda, membahas perlakuan penggemar Park Chanyeol yang mengerikan itu. Tapi kenapa Himchan belum datang ke kelas Namjoo? Setelah dirasa sudah aman, Namjoo keluar kelas dan bergegas menuju kelas Himchan, semoga saja tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol._

 _Namjoo melongok dari luar kaca jendela kelas Himchan. Kakaknya tidak ada di sana, hanya ada Youngjae dan Daehyun yang Namjoo kenal. Ah sial sekali, sepertinya Namjoo harus pergi sendiri, Hayoung sudah ke kantin lebih dulu bersama kekasihnya Oh Sehun. Namjoo hendak berbalik dan.._

 _"Mencariku?" tanya sumber suara._

 _"Tidak akan," jawab Namjoo lalu hendak pergi meninggalkan sosok lalat itu. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Namjoo pergi semudah itu._

 _"Kau ikut aku," Chanyeol menarik tangan Namjoo. "jangan berharap aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini."_

 _"Oh ya? Yongguk akan datang dan kau akan mengalah," tantang Namjoo._

 _"Dia kecelakaan kemarin," ujar Chanyeol. Kecelakaan? "aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menurutiku."_

 _"Lepaskan! Untuk apa pula aku menurutimu?!" Namjoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, pergelangan tangannya sakit. Dengan ide yang tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiranya, Namjoo menggandeng lengan Chanyeol, berpura-pura mengikuti. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Tentu ia senang Namjoo menurutinya. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, setelah dirasa genggaman Chanyeol di tangan Namjoo sedikit melonggar, Namjoo langsung menggigit lengan Chanyeol. Dan berhasil! Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya. Namjoo segera berlari, tetapi ia lupa Chanyeol punya dua tangan, masih ada tangan yang satunya lagi yang dengan cepat menarik kerah seragam Namjoo sampai-sampai lehernya merasa tercekik._

 _"Kau benar-benar keras kepala," kekesalan Chanyeol memuncak, ia membawa Namjoo ke ruang olahraga lalu memojokkan gadis itu di sudut ruangan. Chanyeol memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Namjoo dan meletakannya di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Namjoo._

 _"Yak!" teriak Namjoo, ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini._

 _Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Namjoo lekat-lekat, wajahnya sedikit memerah menahan amarahnya. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya ada murid yang berani merendahkan Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa menerima itu. Mau tidak mau ia akan menggunakan jurus yang selalu berhasil membuat semua gadis bertekuk lutut. Menciumnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Chanyeol membungkam Namjoo dengan mulutnya. Namjoo terkejut setengah mati, tubuhnya menegang kaku. Chanyeol mulai menggigit bibir Namjoo, tetapi tiba-tiba terasa sesuatu meninju perutnya, itu pasti lutut Namjoo._

 _Namjoo berhasil melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, di saat Chanyeol kembali menatapnya, reflek Namjoo meludahi wajah Chanyeol. Demi apapun gadis ini benar-benar merendahkan Chanyeol._

 _Bukannya mengalah, Chanyeol malah melanjutkan menahan Namjoo, kali ini cengkraman Chanyeol lebih kuat. Dari nafasnya, jelas sekali Chanyeol sedang marah. Namjoo meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan Chanyeol yang menciuminya ini._

 _"Lepaskan dia," suara itu. Chanyeol menoleh, terkekeh sejenak._

 _"Oppa!" Namjoo segera berlari memeluk Himchan saat Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya._

 _"Aku tidak pernah berbuat salah padamu, aku tidak pernah memukulmu, aku tidak pernah mengganggumu. Tapi kenapa kau selalu berusaha membuatku tunduk padamu? Aku bukan budak. Kau yang budak, kau menuruti gengsimu, amarahmu, berusaha menjadi nomor satu. Kau budak atas keegoisanmu, Park Chanyeol," tukas Himchan. "berhentilah menculik adikku."_

 _Himchan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menggandeng Namjoo. Perasaan Himchan tak karuan, ia merasa sakit adiknya dilecehkan seperti itu. Gila saja adiknya dicium oleh Park Chanyeol, murid yang dibenci Namjoo. Akhirnya Himchan menemani Namjoo makan siang, ia juga berusaha menenangkan emosinya. Melihat adiknya melahap menu yang ada di sekolahnya terasa cukup bagi Himchan untuk meredam kekesalannya._

 _"Aku selesai," kata Namjoo. Himchan mengambil tisu lalu mengelap mulut adiknya, menghapus sisa makanan dan bibir Chanyeol yang berhasil menyentuh milik Namjoo. "bagaimana bisa kau datang tepat waktu?"_

 _"Aku ingin mengambil sepatuku yang kemarin tertinggal di ruang olahraga, tapi tiba-tiba adikku dalam bahaya,"_

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan sepatumu?"_

 _"keselamatanmu lebih penting dibanding apa pun," jelas Himchan. Tentu Namjoo senang mendengarnya._

 ** _Comeback Home_**

 _Sesampainya di rumah, kepala Chanyeol terasa berat. Perkataan Himchan sangat menusuk baginya. Masih terngiang-ngiang, membuat Chanyeol tidak tenang. Apa besar selama ini ia seburuk itu? Ia tidak pernah merasa tertekan sebelumnya, benar-benar tidak enak. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan Chanyeol? Meminta maaf? Ah ia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi mungkin ia memang harus meminta maaf._

 _Ia diam sejenak, lalu entah darimana bayangan wajah Namjoo saat ia menciumnya tiba-tiba terlintas. Jantungnya berdegup, ah gila Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa seperti ini._

 ** _Comeback Home_**

 _Sepulang sekolah Himchan mampir sejenak di toko tempat biasa ia dan Namjoo membeli es krim. Ia menyuruh Namjoo untuk menunggu di luar, biar Himchan saja yang membeli. Sedikit lama di dalam toko, Himchan kesulitan menemukan es krim kacang kesukaan adiknya. Apa jangan-jangan sudah habis? Ia bertanya kepada pemilik toko. Benar, sudah habis. Yasudahlah, akhirnya Himchan membeli dua es krim cokelat dan membayarnya. Ia keluar dari toko. Tapi, di mana Namjoo?_

 ** _Comeback Home_**

 _Namjoo menunggu Himchan di toko es krim. Huh, kenapa kakaknya lama sekali? Ia tidak sabar ingin merasakan dingin nya es yang manis di dalam mulutnya. Namjoo melihat ada mobil van berwarna hitam berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya menunggu. Keluar seorang pria bertopi hitam menuju ke arahnya, Namjoo hanya melihat sekilas. Mungkin pria itu ingin membeli sesuatu, pikirnya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan besar membungkam mulutnya, menyeretnya ke dalam mobil van itu lalu melaju secepat mungkin._

 ** _Comeback Home_**

 _Chanyeol melihat Himchan dengan wajah panik, melongok sana sini seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Saat mata mereka berpapasan, Himchan langsung menghampiri Chanyeol. Tatapannya kurang bersahabat, seakan-akan Chanyeol adalah orang paling bersalah sedunia. Chanyeol sudah bertekad akan meminta maaf pada Himchan saat ini juga. "Kim Himchan, aku.."_

 _BUGH !_

 _Satu pukulan mendarat mulus di wajah Chanyeol, ia tersungkur di tanah. Sungguh pukulan Himchan sangat menyakitkan. "Yak, Himchan! Apa yang kau..."_

 _"Berhenti menculik adikku! Kau sembunyikan di mana dia? Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu kali ini," ujar Himchan penuh emosi._

 _"Apa maksudmu? Aish, aku tidak tau." Chanyeol berusaha bangkit_

 _"Jangan berbohong!" Himchan kembali mendorong Chanyeol dan mencengkram kuat kerah seragam milik Chanyeol._

 _"Sungguh, aku tidak tau!"_

 _BUGH!_

 _"Kubilang jangan berbohong!"_

 _"Aku baru bertemu denganmu, Himchan!"_

 _BUGH !_

 _"Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan kau! Beritahu aku di mana dia!"_

 _"Aku tidak tau!" saat tangan Himchan hendak memukul Chanyeol lagi, tangan Chanyeol langsung menahan Himchan. "bunuh aku jika memang benar aku yang menyembunyikan adikmu."_

 _Himchan melepaskan cengkramannya, perasaannya sungguh tak karuan. Haruskah ia percaya pada seorang Park Chanyeol? Tapi, di mana adiknya?_

 _"Dengarkan aku, Kim Himchan. Aku menyesali perbuatanku, dan aku.."_

 _"Simpan omoganmu, sekarang bukan waktunya membahas perbuatanmu. Bantu aku mencari Namjoo!"_

 ** _Comeback Home_**

 _Namjoo terbangun dari tidurnya, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Tangannya terikat ke belakang dan mulutnya ditutup. Di mana ini? Terdengar suara beberapa pria yang sedang berdiskusi._

 _"Inggris. Kita bawa anak itu ke Inggris. Wajahnya cukup cantik dan polos."_

 _"Ya, jam lima pagi nanti kita berangkat ke Inggris. Tuan Jang pasti dapat mengurus visa palsu dengan cepat."_

 _"Lihat dia bangun."_

 _Berbagai penjelasan diajukan pada Namjoo, berusaha membuat Namjoo merasa nyaman karena di Inggris ada banyak hal menyenangkan. Padahal bukan itu yang akan Namjoo rasakan. Salah satu dari mereka membula penutup mulut Namjoo. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya._

 _Namjoo hanya diam, ia berusaha mengumpulkan sesuatu di dalam mulutnya. Saat pria itu mendekat, Namjoo langsung menembakkan air liur dari dalam mulutnya. "Kurang ajar!" pria itu marah besar._

 _Satu persatu dari mereka membuka paksa seragam yang dikenakan Namjoo. Namjoo hanya bisa berteriak meminta tolong sambil berulang kali menyebut nama Himchan. Tubuhnya ditidurkan di meja kayu, lalu tiba-tiba terasa sakit dibagian bawah sana. Selangkangannya terasa sakit, benar-benar sakit._

 ** _Comeback Home_**

 _Himchan terlihat frustasi, sudah satu bulan Namjoo tak kembali. Polisi juga tidak dapat menemukan Namjoo. Namjoo-ya, kau dimana?_

 **Hai aku penulis baru, story nya emg straight tapi pasti diusahakan semenarik mungkin biar ga kalah sama story yaoi. Sudah ada rencana bikin kejutan di tengah cerita. Tolong kritik nya, kamsahamnida.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comeback Home**

 **Main cast : Kim Himchan, Kim Namjoo, Choi Junhong**

 **Other cast : BAP, A-Pink, EXO, BTS**

 **Chapter 2**

 _"The only thing left here is your shadow_

 _My longing for you totures me more than my loneliness"_

 _-Kim Himchan-_

Himchan melamun sambil menatap bingkai foto. Foto dirinya bersama seorang gadis. Apakah itu kekasihnya? Bukan. Itu Kim Namjoo, adik tirinya. Sudah 16 tahun sejak menghilangnya Namjoo, Himchan penasaran bagaimana rupa adiknya yang berusia 28 tahun sekarang. Ah tidak, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah, apakah adiknya masih hidup? Entah, tak ada yang tau.

Ia merebahkan punggungnya di kasur yang empuk. Sungguh, Himchan sangat merindukan Namjoo. Tak ada gadis lain yang ia pikirkan selama ini, hanya Namjoo. Andai waktu bisa berputar, Himchan tidak akan membiarkan Namjoo menunggu terlalu lama di toko es krim itu. Teringat dipikirannya, betapa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Namjoo, menangis sesenggukan sambil menjelaskan kepada ayah dan ibunya bahwa ia tidak bisa menemukan Namjoo. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Keselamatanmu lebih penting dibanding apapun, batinnya.

Sudah banyak yang berubah selama 16 tahun ini. Himchan tidak lagi bulat seperti dulu, pipi chubby-nya sudah menghilang. Ia juga tampak sangat dewasa. Sekarang ia bekerja sebagai pemilik klub malam yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Ayah dan ibu sudah meninggal, sehingga Himchan memutuskan untuk pindah ke tengah kota dan membeli apartemen. Sudah sangat mapan untuk menikah, tapi entahlah, Himchan belum tertarik pada gadis manapun.

 _Kring –_

"Halo," sapa Himchan.

"Hei Kim Himchan! Kau kah itu?" tanya seorang gadis di seberang telepon.

"Ya ini aku, ini siapa?" tanya Himchan.

"Ah iya, ini aku Park Chorong. Kudengar dari Youngjae kau pemilik Seoul City Club, benarkah itu?" tanya gadis itu yang bernama Park Chorong.

"Iya benar. Ada apa?"

"Apa nanti malam kau ada acara? Aku ingin bertemu."

"Kau sudah pulang dari Itali?"

"Tentu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, di mana?"

"Seoul Star. Bisakah kau memberikan tiket gratis untukku? Hahaha"

Himchan terkekeh. "Baiklah baiklah. Nanti akan kuberitahu karyawanku."

"Okay. Seoul City pukul 9 malam, ajak yang lainnya juga."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye!"

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan menunggu di meja bar, klub belum terlalu ramai. Ia membuka ponselnya, ada pesan masuk dari Chorong. 'Kau di mana? Aku di pintu depan,' isi pesannya. Himchan segera beranjak lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Ia melihat ada sosok Park Chorong yang menggunakan mini dress warna silver. "Hai, Himchan. Lama tak bertemu," sapa Chorong sambil memeluk Himchan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Himchan, menyambut hangat pelukan Chorong. "Kau cantik sekali, 4 tahun di Italia pasti membawa banyak perubahan padamu."

"Aku baik. Hahaha terimakasih, kau juga tampak berbeda jika dibanding saat sekolah dulu," ujar Chorong.

"Ayo masuk, kita cari tempat duduk," ajak Himchan. Mereka naik ke lantai atas dan duduk di sudut ruangan. Hanya ada Himchan dan Chorong, gadis tercantik di kelasnya sewaktu sekolah. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa mencariku?"

"Aku akan berkolaborasi dengan perancang busana asal Inggris, aku menjadi _make up artist_ -nya," ujar Chorong.

"Wow, bagus sekali. Ia mengajakmu berkolaborasi?"

"Tidak, aku yang memintanya, beruntung ia tidak menolak. Ia sangat terkenal, maksudku karyanya. Tak banyak yang tau bagaimana wajahnya, ia selalu menghindari publik,"

"Sayang sekali,"

"Aku ingin kau datang, acaranya minggu depan di Gangnam. Apa kau bisa?"

"Tentu aku bisa."

"Sungguh? Baguslah."

 **Comeback Home**

Ia sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin, melihat pantulan wajahnya. Rambutnya tak lagi hitam, melainkan cokelat kemerahan. Wajahnya semakin dewasa. Lalu ia menatap keluar jendela, menghirup udara kota London yang membesarkannya selama 16 tahun. Tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat, melewati tahun demi tahun. Namun, mengapa rasa takut ini tetap ada? Takut akan orang asing, takut jika seseorang menyentuhnya, takut ruangan gelap. Kenangan itu benar-benar menjadi penyakit baginya, bagi Kim Namjoo. Kekerasan seksual yang dialami nya dulu, yang hampir menjadikan dirinya korban _Human Trafficking_ , tak pernah hilang dipikirannya. Rasa sakit itu masih terasa walaupun sudah berlalu. Tiba-tiba telepon berdering. "Halo."

"Natashaaa! Tebak apa yang baru saja kukerjakan," ucap seseorang.

"Hmm..membuat kesalahan?" ujarnya menebak-nebak. "nada bicaramu aneh."

"Hahaha tentu tidak. Gaun-nya sudah selesai, ini gaun terakhir, itu berarti aku bisa bersantai-santai sekarang. Sungguh hasilnya cantik sekali, kau harus melihatnya."

"Terimakasih sudah menyelesaikannya. Aku akan datang setelah makan siang nanti,"

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti."

Ia mematikan teleponnya, lalu kembali melamun sejenak. Berbagai pikiran banyak terlintas di kepalanya semenjak ia mendapat proyek untuk pekerjaannya. Apa lagi tentang keberangkatannya ke Korea minggu depan, ke tempat kelahirannya. Ada sebuah keraguan untuk pulang, kembali pada keluarganya. Ia tak tau apa yang ia ragukan, tapi hatinya terus menerus merasa seperti itu. Lalu ia teringat hari terakhir saat ia berada di Korea, lagi-lagi kejadian itu. "Natasha," panggil seseorang dari luar kamarnya, itu pasti Zelo. "Kutunggu kau di mobil, ayo kita makan siang."

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku siap," jawabnya.

Zelo Choi, atau Choi Junhong, adik tirinya. Walaupun Zelo lebih muda darinya, namun ia tak pernah memanggil dengan sebutan 'nuna' karena hal itu tidak berlaku di Inggris. Beruntung saat sampai di Inggris, ia berhasil melarikan diri dan ditolong oleh sepasang suami-istri berkebangsaan Korea. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi yang selama ini membesarkannya, kini mereka sudah tiada akibat kecelakaan musim dingin dua tahun yang lalu. Tak ada yang tau tentang dirinya, beserta masa lalunya. Hanya keluarga Choi dan sepupu Zelo, Jasmine Jung yang mengetahuinya. Namjoo tidak bisa pergi ke mana pun tanpa mereka berdua, atau salah satu dari mereka, dan terman terdekat Namjoo.

"Kurasa aku tidak boleh membiarkanmu melamun terlalu lama, _honey,_ " panggil Zelo, tak mau membiarkan kakaknya, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kekasih, sendirian.

"Maaf, ayo berangkat," ucap Namjoo.

Sesampainya di mobil, Zelo berusaha mengajak Namjoo untuk mengobrol sebanyak mungkin. Ia tidak mau Natasha, alias Namjoo, terbebani pikirannya. Ia mengerti bagaimana penderitaan yang dulu dialami Natasha.

"Apa kau tau acaraku minggu depan?" tanya Namjoo.

"Iya aku tau, aku pasti ikut. Jasmine juga ikut, ia pasti menjagamu," jawab Zelo.

"Baiklah. Tetapi apa kau yakin akan ikut sampai tiga minggu? Bagaimana dengan perusahaan?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa mengurusnya. Oh iya aku sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk cabang butikmu di Korea. Mungkin butuh satu minggu setelah sampai di Korea untuk memulai usahamu."

"Terimakasih sudah menyiapkannya untukku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Natasha Kim," ujar Zelo, Namjoo tersenyum. Tak ada hubungan darah, dan Natasha tidak mau menanggalkan marga keluarganya, jadi menurut Zelo sah-sah saja jika ia memang mencintai kakaknya.

Bagaimana dengan Namjoo? Ia senang Zelo berada di sisinya, seperti Himchan. Ya, ia senang.

 **Comeback Home**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Himchan menunggu di depan gedung tempat Chorong mengadakan fashion show. Ia sengaja datang satu jam lebih awal untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Si pengganggu itu sudah berubah sekarang, tapi tetap saja terkadang Chanyeol akan membuntuti ke mana pun Himchan pergi karena sudah beberapa tahun ini Himchan punya cukup banyak rekan kerja, rata-rata dari rekannya itu wanita-wanita cantik. Biasanya Chanyeol akan memanggil Himchan dengan nama Minchan. Ada sejarah menggelikan tentang asal usul nama 'Minchan'. Sambil menunggu, Himchan memilih duduk sebentar sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Dugh !

Seseorang menyandarkan punggungnya di jendela mobil Himchan, tepat di sebelah Himchan. Himchan dapat melihat dengan jelas punggung seorang wanita yang terbuka. Kaca mobil himchan sangat gelap, mungkin wanita itu tidak melihat ada seseorang di dalam mobil yang sedang ia gunakan untuk bersandar. Wanita itu tampak sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria berambut pirang. Dengan sengaja Himchan menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Kyaaa !" jerit wanita itu terkaget, lalu melihat ke arah Himchan. Ekspresinya berlebihan, tampak tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Maaf, aku ingin keluar," lalu Himchan menutup jendelanya dan keluar dari mobil.

Pria rambut pirang itu merangkul, seperti memeluk wanita itu. "Maaf, maafkan kekasihku. Ia sangat mudah panik," ujarnya. Bahasa koreanya terdengar tidak terlalu lancar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuatmu terkejut," kata Himchan pada wanita itu, ia hanya mengangguk. Lalu Himchan membungkuk dan segera memasuki gedung.

 **Comeback Home**

Acara berlangsung dengan meriah, Chorong tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari model catwalk yang tengah berjalan di atas panggung itu. Berbeda dengan Himchan yang memang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan acara seperti ini. Matanya berkeliaran melirik sana-sini, ia menangkap sosok wanita yang tadi ia temui di tempat parkir. Wanita itu tampak bersembunyi di bahu kekasihnya, aneh sekali, seperti orang yang anti sosial.

"Itu dia persembahan gaun yang sangat cantik dari seorang perancang busana yang sedang hangat dibicarakan hasil karyanya akhir-akhir ini. Mari kita sambut. Natty!" ujar seorang MC, semua orang di ruangan ini bertepuk tangan dan beberapa dari mereka berbincang, seakan mereka tau siapa itu Natty.

"Semoga Natty datang," ucap Chorong. "aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana wujudnya."

"Ya aku juga," jawab Himchan, yeah walaupun sebenarnya tidak.

Dan seorang wanita dengan senyum lebar naik ke atas panggung. Semua orang bangkit berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. "Kurasa itu Natty, ah ternyata dia orang Asia. Woo Natty!" seru Chorong.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih," ujarnya dalam bahasa Inggris, semua orang diam untuk mendengarkan. "sebelumnya aku meminta maaf kepada kalian semua, aku Jasmine Jung."

"Astaga kukira..." ujar Chorong.

"Aku asisten Natty. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena Natty tidak bisa datang, beliau sangat sibuk sehingga tidak bisa hadir. Tetapi beliau menitip surat padaku untuk kalian. Ehem," Jasmine membuka selembar kertas dan mulai membacakannya. " _Untuk para pengunjung, penyelenggara, penggemar, dan Park Chorong.."_

"Dia menuliskan surat untukku," bisik Chorong.

 _"Terimakasih untuk semua orang yang mendukungku selama ini, terimakasih juga untuk Park Chorong yang sudah mengajakku berkolaborasi untuk acara fashion show ini. Aku sangat bersyukur karena karyaku disukai dan diterima dalam ruang lingkup dunia fashion maupun masyarakat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir di tengah-tengah kalian. Aku benar-benar sibuk, namun aku menikmatinya. Pengumuman, aku akan membuka cabang tokoku di Seoul minggu depan, aku berharap hasil karyaku diminati warga Korea. Kali ini kupersembahkan hasil karya dengan tema Loving Autumn yang sudah kubuat untuk kalian semua. Semoga kalian suka. Aku akan berusaha, dilain waktu, untuk bertemu dengan para penggemarku. Aku juga akan terus berkarya, nantikan fashion terbaru dariku. Salam hangat, Natty,"_ semua orang bertepuk tangan. "Maaf sekali, sebagai asisten aku tidak bisa membujuk Natty karena kesibukannya saat ini. Dan untuk pertunjukan terakhir, akan kupersembahkan hasil kolaborasi perancang busana, Natty, dengan _make up artist_ , Park Chorong bertema Loving Autumn. Selamat menikmati pertunjukan," ujar Jasmine lalu turun dari panggung.

Pertunjukan berlansung hingga selesai, semua orang menikmati, kecuali Himchan. Himchan merasa tidak nyaman karena Chorong terus menerus membicarakan tentang perancang busana yang ini dan yang itu. Tolonglah, Himchan buta dengan itu semua. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali perancang busana A atau B, kalaupun mengenali pasti tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Himchan. "Aku ke kamar kecil dulu," pamit Himchan, sesungguhnya ia hanya ingin menghindar sejenak. Melelahkan juga berakting.

Saat Himchan keluar dari toilet, ia melihat si pria berambut pirang itu sedang berdiri di depan toilet wanita. Mungkin ia sedang menunggu kekasihnya. Himchan diam sejenak, entah lah ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Chorong, atau lebih baik ia pulang sekarang?

Tak lama kekasih si pria itu keluar, mereka berjalan bersama. Si wanita tampak sedang mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, lalu selembar kertas yang terlipat-lipat terjatuh. Wanita itu tidak menyadarinya. Himchan segera memungutnya lalu memasukan kertas itu ke saku jasnya. Sepertinya lebih baik Himchan pulang sekarang, akhirnya ia berpamitan pada Chorong dengan alasan ada rekan yang ingin menemuinya.

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan menghempaskan punggungnya ke kasur yang empuk. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sehabis mandi. Rasanya hari ini sangat melelahkan, punggungnya juga terasa sakit karena baru saja terpeleset di kamar mandi dan menabrak washtafel. Ia diam sejenak.

 _Punggung.._

Wanita itu! Mendadak ia langsung bangkit dan merogoh saku jasnya, ia mengambil kertas yang tadi tidak sengaja dijatuhkan wanita itu. Ia membuka lipatan kertasnya lalu menemukan sebuah gambar sketsa pakaian, dan terdapat tanda tangan di situ.

"N...a..f..." ia berusaha mengeja, meraba-raba nama dibalik tanda tangan itu. "..f...y? Natty?"

Tunggu, Natty? Bagaimana bisa wanita itu memiliki kertas sketsa berisi rancangan busana milik Natty? Seingat Himchan tadi Natty tidak datang. Lalu ia mengingat-ingat apa saja yang pernah Chorong katakan.

 _"ia selalu menghindari publik"_ Himchan berusaha mengingat. Mungkinkah wanita itu adalah Natty? Sepertinya Himchan butuh Chorong sekarang. Ia mengambil ponselnya, menempelkannya ke telinga, menunggu sambungan telepon. "Halo, Himchan," panggil Chorong di seberang telepon.

"Chorong-ah, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Himchan.

"Ya, tanyakan saja,"

"Apakah Natty sangat terkenal?"

"Natty? Nama dan sosoknya memang tidak terlalu terkenal, berbeda dengan gaun rancangannya. Beberapa gaun seperti yang digunakan Jeane Lopez, Rosse Pike, dan Anne Cendrick menjadi gaun terbaik di Oscars."

"Apakah seorang perancang busana selalu menunjukkan hasil rancangannya kepada orang lain?"

"Tidak juga, biasa mereka hanya menunjukkannya pada penjahit yang mereka percayai."

"Bagaimana dengan Natty? Apa pendapatmu?" entah mengapa Himchan menjadi penasaran dengan wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Jadi, Natty tidak pernah menunjukkan gambar rancangannya pada orang lain? Maaf pertanyaanku sangat bodoh," terdengar tawa Chorong di telepon.

"Kau ini. Aku tidak tau pasti, tetapi Natty sangat tertutup dari publik. Hasil karya busana lebih penting dibanding bagaimana wujud perancangnya. Dan perancang ternama tidak mungkin memamerkan gaun yang sedang ia buat sebelum gaun tersebut sudah selesai dijahit, mereka suka membuat banyak orang penasaran. Itulah alasan para penggemar fashion selalu menanti-nantikan karya desainer favoritnya," jelas Chorong.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Terimakasih sudah menjelaskannya," kata Himchan.

"Jika ada beberapa pertanyaan tentang fashion, kau bisa tanyakan padaku,"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Selamat tidur," ujar Himchan.

"Selamat tidur," balas Chorong mengakhiri telepon.

Sepertinya Himchan satu langkah lebih dahulu dari Chorong. Perasaannya berkata bahwa wanita itu pasti Natty. Jadi, seperti itu kah wujud seorang Natty yang membuat banyak orang penasaran? Haha, sayangnya Himchan tidak.

 **Comeback Home**

Namjoo memeluk bantal dan bersiap untuk tidur, hari ini cukup melelahkan. Tiba-tiba terasa ada seseorang yang berbaring di sebelahnya, dan tercium aroma wangi sabun. Zelo baru saja selesai mandi. Namjoo menyukai aroma khas sabun milik Zelo, seperti sabun bayi, lembut seperti bedak tetapi sedikit maskulin. Entah bagaimana mengungkapkannya, tetapi Namjoo menyukai aroma itu. "Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Zelo.

"Belum," jawab Namjoo.

"Masih ada beberapa hari sebelum grand opening butikmu, apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Kurasa tidak," sebenarnya ia ingin.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku bisa mengantarmu," tawar Zelo.

"Entahlah, aku ingin pulang," Namjoo merindukan rumahnya.

"Pulang ke...?" tanya Zelo bingung.

"Rumah ibuku, ibu kandung,"

"Baiklah besok akan kutemani," Zelo menarik selimut lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Zelo.." panggil Namjoo.

"Hmm..." Zelo menjawab.

"Bisakah kau menggunakan bahasa Korea selama kita di sini untuk berbincang? Aku merasa seperti orang asing sekarang," pinta Namjoo. "tak masalah walaupun bahasa Koreamu sedikit terbata-bata."

"Ne, Namjoo-ya," jawab Zelo.

"Gomawo," Namjoo merasa seharusnya di sinilah ia tinggal. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. "Junghong-ah."

"Biarkan aku memelukmu," ujar Zelo, Namjoo tidak menolak. Perlahan mereka berdua terlelap.

 **Comeback Home**

Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Namjoo, di Seosan. Banyak sekali perubahan di sini, pikir Namjoo. Kini rumahnya sudah berubah menjadi lebih besar dan lebih modern. Namjoo berjalan menuju pintu masuk, rumah ini tidak dilengkapi pagar, seperti cluster. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, haruskah ia memencet bel yang ada di sebelah pintu tersebut?

Namjoo menarik napas, mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia yakin ibunya sudah terlalu tua, pasti akan terkejut setengah mati jika melihat Namjoo. Akhirnya Namjoo memberanikan diri memencet bel itu. "Tunggu sebentar," terdengar jawaban dari dalam rumah. Namjoo semakin tidak tenang, apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini? Tiba-tiba seorang pria membukakan pintu. Apakah itu Himchan? Namjoo menatap lekat-lekat pria itu, benarkah ini kakaknya? Namjoo berusaha mengontrol nafasnya.

Justru sebaliknya, pria itu menatap Namjoo dengan tatapan bingung. "Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya pria itu.

"Namjoo. Kim Namjoo," jawabnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Anda mencari siapa?" tanya pria itu lagi. Jadi, ia bukan Himchan?

"Oh..kau bukan Kim Himchan?" tanya Namjoo.

"Ah kau mencari Himchan? Ia sudah lima tahun pindah ke Seoul," jawab pria itu. Jadi, sudah pindah?

"Lalu, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim juga pindah ke Seoul?"

"Orang tua Himchan? Mereka sudah meninggal. Himchan menjual rumah ini sekitar empat bulan setelah ibunya meninggal," jelas pria itu.

Kaki Namjoo terasa lemas, air mata mulai menuruni pipinya. "Baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya. Aku pamit dulu."

Zelo menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres, dilihat dari ekspresi Namjoo saat berbicara dengan pria itu. Saat Namjoo sudah sampai dihadapannya sambil menunduk, Zelo langsung memeluknya dan mengusap rambut Namjoo. "Kabar buruk?" tanya Zelo. Ia dapat merasakan Namjoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mau cerita?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini Namjoo hanya diam. "Yasudah, kau bisa ceritakan nanti, _honey_."

 **Comeback Home**

Ini yang keempat kalinya Zelo membawa Namjoo pergi di klub malam. Zelo memang suka pergi ke tempat seperti ini, apa lagi jika bersama Namjoo. Tetapi Namjoo cukup risih, terlalu banyak orang asing di sini, ia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Zelo. Namjoo ingin bersenang-senang, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Zelo menggandeng Namjoo ke lantai dansa, ia tau Namjoo tidak suka jauh-jauh darinya. Tak ada tempat berlindung selain Zelo untuk saat ini. Zelo merangkul pinggang Namjoo sambil bersorak, menikmati penampilan DJ malam ini. Semua orang bergembira dan menari, Zelo sangat ahli pada hal ini. Biasanya ia akan menari, mencuri perhatian beberapa orang yang terkagum padanya untuk menggoda Namjoo, untuk menunjukkan bahwa tak ada gadis lain yang ia inginkan kecuali Natasha Kim.

Zelo menjauh sedikit dari Namjoo, ia ingin menggoda gadisnya lagi. Ia senang jika melihat ekspresi Namjoo yang tersipu malu dan tersenyum, seakan tidak ada ketakutan di dalam dirinya saat berada di tengah-tengah keramaian. Ia mulai menari mengikuti irama musik, gadis-gadis dalam klub itu terpesona melihat Zelo. Zelo sengaja menarik perhatian beberapa orang, setelah itu ia pusatkan pada Namjoo, agar semua orang tau bahwa Namjoo sangat spesial. Ia menari untuk Namjoo.

Ketika ia menghampiri para gadis, Zelo tidak menduga bahwa gadis-gadis itu menariknya lalu meliukkan tubuhnya, seakan memaksa Zelo untuk menari bersama mereka. Zelo sekilas melirik Namjoo, tampaknya Namjoo baik-baik saja, ia terlihat ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lirik. Mungkin Zelo harus sedikit menyingkir agar Namjoo dapat beradaptasi dengan keramaian. Zelo bergabung dengan gadis-gadis itu, namun tetap mengawasi Namjoo. Suasana bertambah meriah, dentuman musik semakin cepat. Zelo kembali melirik tempat Namjoo berdiri tadi, Namjoo tidak ada. Zelo, kau terlalu ceroboh.

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan menikmati vodka-nya di bar, kelihatannya orang-orang menikmati suasana malam ini. Daehyun sebagai DJ selalu berhasil menghibur pengunjung klub milik Himchan. Sensasi alkohol mulai naik, Himchan menunda sejenak untuk tidak meneguk vodka lagi, ia menunggu hingga alkohol itu turun, ia tidak boleh mabuk karena ia harus menyetir.

Saat Himchan membalikkan badan menghadap lantai dansa, ia hendak meneguk vodka-nya lagi, tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Haruskah ia menemui orang itu? Himchan menyunggingkan senyum lalu turun menghampiri orang itu. Himchan melihat orang itu sendirian, jadi tak masalah jika Himchan mengajaknya untuk berbicara. Tanpa pikir panjang, Himchan menarik tangan orang itu.

Himchan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih sepi, terasa ada penolakan karena orang itu berusaha melepaskan tangan Himchan sekuat tenaga. Himchan memojokannya di sudut lorong, orang itu terlihat ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar. "Lepaskan aku, kumohon lepaskan aku," pintanya dalam bahasa Inggris.

 **Comeback Home**

Namjoo ketakutan setengah mati saat mendapati Zelo tidak ada bersamanya. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menariknya, mendadak tubuhnya gemetar, rasa takut itu semakin kuat. Ia dapat melihat punggung seorang pria dengaan jaket hitam menarik tangannya. Ia tidak ingin kejadian yang dulu menimpanya terulang kembali. "Lepaskan aku, kumohon lepaskan aku," pintanya dalam bahasa Inggris. Namjoo tidak berani menatap pria itu.

"Minchan-ah, mengapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?" tanya seseorang pada sosok pria yang tengah menarik tangannya itu.

"Bicara nanti saja," jawabnya. Pria itu membawa Namjoo ke lorong yang cukup sepi dan memojokkannya di sudut lorong. Ia diam senejak, "Natty.." panggilnya.

Namjoo terkejut setengah mati, darimana ia tau nama samarannya? Namjoo tetap menunduk. "Jangan macam-macam, kumohon," kali ini ia menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Kau kenapa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun," ujar pria yang dipanggil Minchan itu. "aku tak menyangka ternyata seorang Natty adalah orang Korea. Kudengar dari Chorong, kau selalu menghindari publik."

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Namjoo.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini," Minchan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kertas. "desainmu terjatuh di acara fashion show waktu itu, untung aku mengingat wajahmu."

Namjoo mengambilnya, "terimakasih, Minchan-ssi."

"Ah kau pasti mendengarnya, namaku bukan Minchan. Aku Kim Hi..." Minchan belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Natasha!" panggil seseorang, untunglah Zelo datang tepat waktu.

"Zelo.." Namjoo langsung menghampiri Zelo, ia memeluk Zelo dan dapat merasakan nafas Zelo yang terengah-engah.

"Ah kau yang waktu itu," kata Zelo pada Minchan. "Apa yang ia lakukan padamu, Natasha?" tanya Zelo.

"Tidak ada, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Namjoo. "ia hanya mengembalikan desainku yang terjatuh."

"Tunggu, namamu Natty atau Natasha?" tanya Minchan.

"Kau cukup memanggilnya Natasha, jangan pernah menyebutnya dengan nama Natty," ujar Zelo. "terimakasih sudah mengembalikan desainnya."

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan dapat melihat sorot tidak senang saat seseorang yang bernama Zelo itu menatapnya. Hei, apakah Himchan salah? Entah, Himchan tidak mengerti mengapa Zelo terlihat sangat _overprotective_ terhadap kekasihnya itu. Yah walaupun Himchan juga pernah seperti itu pada Namjoo. Sial sekali tadi Chanyeol datang dan memanggilnya dengan nama yang menggelikan. Ia tidak ingin Natty, ah salah, Natasha mendengarnya.

Himchan kembali menuju bar, ada Chanyeol di sana. Tampak Chanyeol sedang menunggunya. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan bertanya tentang wanita mana pun yang terlihat sedang bersama Himchan.

"Yak, Kim Himchan. Kudengar beberapa hari kemarin kau pergi bersama Park Chorong, kau tega sekali padaku." Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau ikut kalau ia mengundangmu juga," ejek Himchan.

"Teman macam apa kau ini. Oh ya, apa kau tau kemarin aku pergi kencan dengan Naeun,"

"Kau balikan dengannya?"

"Tidak. Ah maksudku belum. Ia memang cantik tapi aku tidak suka banyak pria yang mendekatinya, ia juga tidak pernah mau mempertemukan aku dengan orang tuanya."

"Orang tuanya akan menolak mentah-mentah memiliki menantu penggoda sepertimu. Ubah sifat playboy-mu itu."

"Kurasa kau benar," kata Chanyeol. "kau tolong catatkan minumanku, aku sedang tidak membawa uang cash."

"Mengutang lagi?!"

 **Comeback Home**

Namjoo terbangun, ia membuka matanya dan melihat Zelo sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Zelo mengusap kepala Namjoo dengan penuh sayang, lalu mendekat mengecup kening Namjoo. "Selamat pagi, _honey,_ " sapanya. Namjoo merasa senang Zelo benar-benar perhatian padanya, ia senang berada didekat Zelo.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Namjoo.

"Jam tujuh pagi. Ayo bangun, kita sarapan dulu," ajak Zelo. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar hotel. Terdapat box seperti kotak surat namun ukurannya lebih besar, biasanya para staff hotel akan memasukan menu sarapan dan makan malam di box tersebut dri luar sehingga Zelo tidak perlu repot-repot membukakan pintu.

Zelo terkekeh melihat ada 3 porsi untuk sarapan dan selembar kertas berbahasa Inggris yang bertuliskan _'Tolong habiskan sarapanku, aku tidak terbiasa dengan menu Korea. Aku akan pergi keluar mencari sesuatu yang sedikit ala eropa,'._ Ini pasti dari Jasmine. " _Honey_ , sepertinya kita mendapat bonus sarapan," kata Zelo.

"Bonus seperti apa?" tanya Namjoo.

"Jasmine mengirimkannya, ia bilang tidak terbiasa dengan menu orang Korea. Kurasa sekarang ia sedang berada di luar mencari makanan," jawab Zelo.

"Hahaha baiklah. Tidak masalah pagi-pagi makan dengan porsi lebih," balas Namjoo.

"Jangan lama-lama, jam sepuluh nanti kita harus menghadiri _grand opening_ butikmu," ucap Zelo mengingatkan.

"Okay okay."

 **Comeback Home**

Sebuah gunting memotong pita merah tersebut. Butik milik Namjoo telah resmi dibuka. Seperti biasa Jasmine akan menggantikan Namjoo disetiap acara, Namjoo belum siap menunjukan dirinya dihadapan publik. Namjoo hanya bisa berpura-pura sebagai pengunjung bersama Zelo. Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada semua orang yang hadir diacara ini, dan matanya menangkap satu sosok yang sedang menatapnya. Itu Minchan, ia bersama seorang gadis yang wajahnya tidak asing bagi Namjoo. Gadis itu Park Chorong.

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan berbisik sejenak pada Chorong, setelah Chorong mengangguk Himchan langsung berjalan menuju sepasang kekasih yang beberapa hari kemarin bertemu dengannya. Himchan tau mereka akan datang, maka itu ia tidak menolak ajakan Chorong. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi," sapa Himchan pada Zelo.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga," balas Zelo. "Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku bersama temanku," jawab Himchan.

"Maksudmu Park Chorong?" tanya Natasha.

"Ya tentu," jawabnya. "kau pasti kenal dia."

Mereka berbincang seputar bisnis yang Zelo tekuni sekarang ini. Zelo orang yang cukup supel, pikir Himchan. Ia sangat cepat beradaptasi dengan orang-orang baru. Berbeda dengan Natasha, sedari tadi kekasih Zelo itu hanya menjawab jika Himchan bertanya. Entah mengapa Himchan merasa penasaran dengan Natasha itu, ia ingin sekali bertanya lebih lanjut, namun takut Zelo akan menganggap Himchan terlalu ikut campur. Jadi, ia hanya bisa memendam rasa penasarannya itu sendiri.

Himchan melihat Chorong sedang berbincang dengan Jasmine, lalu ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah jam setengah 12 siang. Himchan menawarkan Zelo dan Natasha untuk makan siang bersama, berserta Chorong dan Jasmine. Namun sayangnya Jasmine tidak bisa karena ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan sekarang. Sudah pasti itu pekerjaan yang Natasha berikan pada Jasmine.

Ia bersama Chorong langsung memasuki mobilnya, mereka segera menuju restoran keluarga di daerah Seoul, tempat yang biasa Himchan kunjungi bersama teman-temannya. Sesampainya di sana, Himchan langsung mencari meja dan memesan makanan. Suasana restoran yang nyaman dan bertema alam membuat pengunjung merasa betah, terkesan natural.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian berkencan?" Himchan mencoba bertanya pada Natasha.

"Ah itu.." Natasha terlihat sedikit bingung. "Sulit menjelaskannya."

"Sebenarnya Natasha adalah kakak tiriku," jawab Zelo. "tetapi ia tidak pernah mau mengganti marga keluarga dan aku tidak punya hubungan darah, kurasa tidak masalah jika aku berkencan dengannya."

"Benarkah?" Himchan sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tentu," balas Zelo.

" _Well,_ kurasa aku juga pernah merasa seperti itu. Aku mempunyai adik tiri, dan mungkin aku menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak tau, karena saat itu aku masih kecil," Himchan menceritakan sedikit masa lalunya.

"Adiknya menghilang ketika ia masih kecil," Chorong menambahkan.

"Bagaimana bisa adikmu hilang, Minchan-ah?" tanya Zelo.

"Astaga aku lupa memberitahumu, jangan panggil aku Minchan. Itu hanya julukan yang diberikan temanku. Aku Kim Himchan," jawabnya.

Tepat setelah Himchan menjawab, tiba-tiba saja Natasha tersedak dan menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar dan dari sorot matanya ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ia menatap Himchan dengan tatapan terkejut. Wajahnya memerah, matanya tampak basah, seperti orang ketakukan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zelo dengan nada panik.

"Bisakah...kita pergi sekarang?" Natasha bertanya balik pada Zelo, ucapannya sedikit terbata-bata.

Zelo langsung menghabiskan minumannya dan memberikan beberapa lembar won pada Himchan. "Maafkan aku, Natasha jarang seperti ini. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku harus pergi," pamit Zelo pada Chorong dan Himchan.

"Aneh sekali. Apakah Natasha terkena penyakit?" tanya Chorong pada Himchan.

"Entah, aku tidak tahu," jawabnya.

 **TBC**

 **Tolong kritik dan sarannya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comeback Home**

 **Main cast : Kim Himchan, Kim Namjoo, Choi Junhong**

 **Other cast : BAP, A-Pink, EXO, BTS**

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Whether it's drifting apart or temporary separating from you_

 _More than anything else, that pains me_

 _After the pain, the heart that has gradually calmed"_

 _-Kim Namjoo-_

Sesampainya di kamar hotel, Zelo langsung membaringkan Namjoo di tempat tidur. Tubuhnya gemetar, telihat gelisah, dan ia menangis. Zelo berbaring di sebelah Namjoo dan memeluk gadis itu. Sejujurnya, air mata Namjoo adalah kelemahan bagi Zelo. "Natasha, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil mengusap punggung Namjoo. Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Aku sangat khawatir, kau tau. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Zelo teringat bagaimana raut wajah Namjoo ketika ia menemaninya ke Seosan. Zelo menunggu di luar mobil, walaupun dari kejauhan tetapi ia bisa melihat ekspresi Namjoo yang terlihat sedih. Sepertinya Korea membawa kenangan buruk bagi Namjoo. "Apa kau lelah? Tidurlah, setelah bangun nanti perasaanmu akan sedikit membaik," ujar Zelo.

"Zelo.." lirik Namjoo.

"Ne?" balas Zelo.

"Aku..." Namjoo terdengar ragu. "hatiku sakit..."

"Lebih baik kau tidur, meskipun hanya sebentar," Zelo tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis ini, namun ia tak mau bertanya lebih banyak. Ia tau ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya, ia tidak ingin membebani pikiran Namjoo. Gadis itu masih menangis, suaranya sesenggukan. Biarkan aku membagi kesedihanmu padaku, batin Zelo. "peluk aku, menangislah sebanyak yang kau mau."

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan memasuki kamar apartemennya lalu melirik jam di dinding, pukul tiga menjelang sore. Ia tidak punya tujuan setelah mengantar Chorong pulang. Namun ia sempat berpesan pada Chorong bahwa ia bersedia ikut jika Natty mengadakan acara.

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, mungkin sedikit bersantai dengan bermalas-malasan. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian saat makan siang. Ada apa dengan Natasha? Baiklah, Himchan akan menarik kata-katanya bahwa ia tidak penasaran pada gadis tersebut. Jujur saja Himchan terkejut dengan reaksi Natasha yang aneh itu. Seakan mirip dengan orang-orang yang memiliki gangguan mental. Himchan sempat takut ketika melihat ekspresi Natasha. Tapi, kenapa juga ia harus pusing dengan kekasih Zelo si pirang? Lebih baik ia menghibur diri.

Himchan duduk di sofa lalu menyalakan televisi, mengganti berbagai saluran acara kemudian mematikannya. Tidak ada acara yang menarik, acara berita pun sudah sangat membosankan. Penculikan, bunuh diri, kebakaran, wisata kuliner terbaru, omong kosong bagi seorang Himchan. Adiknya saja sudah 16 tahun tidak ditemukan dan tidak ada tindakan lebih lanjut mengenai kasus tersebut, jadi acara berita tidak begitu penting baginya. Entahlah, polisi berkata bahwa mereka tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk apa pun, atau mungkin pelaku yang menculik Namjoo sangat bersih dan tidak meninggalkan jejak, atau bisa saja Namjoo memang melarikan diri. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Ia tau adiknya tidak suka pergi sendirian.

Ia bangkit dan mengambil sebuah buku di rak, sebuah album foto kelulusan. Membuka lembar demi lembar, tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah teman-temannya saat sekolah dulu. Ada beberapa yang wajahnya masih tampak sama, ada juga yang benar-benar berbeda, termasuk Himchan. Ia terkekeh geli saat melihat fotonya, wajah bulat berkacamata.

Lalu ia meliaht foto Park Chanyeol, wajahnya ketika sekolah lebih putih dibanding sekarang dan lebih mulus. Chanyeol sedang menderita sindrom pubertas berkepanjangan karena memasuki usia 25 ia baru mendapatkan jerawat. Chanyeol sibuk merutuki jerawatnya jika ia sedang terkena sial.

Ada foto Kim Jongin dan Wu Yifan, teman dekat Chanyeol di sekolah menengah. Himchan tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka berdua, tetapi setau Himchan mereka sedang mengejar S3 di Jepang.

Mata Himchan menelusuri setiap wajah teman-temannya. Sosok Park Chorong, yang kini menjadi _make up artist_ ternama. Son Naeun sekarang menjadi model di Jepang, ia sering berperilaku buruk pada Namjoo tetapi Himchan sudah memaafkannya. Ia sangat menyukai Chanyeol sewaktu sekolah, dan mereka sempat berpacaran selama dua tahun. Entah mengapa Naeun memutuskan Chanyeol.

Sahabat dekat Himchan, Yoo Youngjae, meneruskan bisnis keluarganya. Dan di halaman terakhir ada satu nama tanpa foto, Bang Yongguk. Sahabat yang selalu membela Himchan. Setelah kabar mengenai kecelakaan yang dialaminya, tiba-tiba saja beberapa hari berikutnya Yongguk dinyatakan telah mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tau ke mana Yongguk pergi. Yongguk cukup misterius karena semua murid hanya mengenal sifatnya yang nakal tetapi ia anak yang baik dan selalu menghibur. Himchan sendiri tidak tau di mana rumah Yongguk atau informasi apapun mengenai dirinya.

Himchan meletakkan album tersebut kemudia beralih ke album foto sekolah dasar, milik Namjoo. Himchan membukanya, ia tidak terlalu mengenali wajah-wajah teman Namjoo, ia hanya mengenali wajah adiknya. "Namjoo-ya..." lirih Himchan. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk melupakan Namjoo, tetap saja tidak bisa, karena Namjoo orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Namjoo juga yang membuat Himchan merasakan hangatnya memiliki keluarga. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak, ia tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini, bahkan pukulan dari ayah kandungnya tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit akibat kehilangan Namjoo. Sungguh ia merindukan adiknya.

Ia tidak mau berlama-lama tenggelam dalam kekalutan, lalu ia berbaring di sofa, mencoba membuat pikirannya lebih rileks. Ia membuka ponselnya dan menyetel lagu kesukaannya, lalu terlelap.

 **Comeback Home**

Ia terbangun, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap memfokuskan pandangannya. Terlihat Zelo tertidur di sampingnya, nafasnya teratur. Perasaannya terasa lebih baik sekarang, ia kembali mengingat kejadian di restoran saat makan siang tadi. Apakah benar tadi itu Kim Himchan kakaknya? Chorong juga sempat menyampaikan bahwa adik Himchan hilang saat Himchan masih kecil. Tetapi Namjoo ragu, karena wajahnya berbeda jauh dengan Himchan saat masih kecil, sama sekali tidak mirip. Wajah kakaknya bulat dan memakai kacamata, sedangkan Himchan teman Park Chorong terlihat sangat maskulin dan..yeah cukup tampan. Jadi, kakaknya tidak tampan? Entahlah Namjoo tidak mengerti. Kerinduan pada kakaknya semakin dalam. Jika ia bertemu dengan Himchan teman Chorong, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia memastikan bahwa orang itu adalah kakaknya? Lalu jika memang benar, apa yang harus Namjoo katakan?

Pikiran tentang Himchan teman Park Chorong itu tiba-tiba buyar ketika ia menyadari ia melamun sambil memandangi Zelo. Zelo terlihat menggemaskan ketika sedang tidur. Lalu ia mengusap pipi Zelo, terdengar dengkuran halus dari adiknya-yang menganggap Namjoo adalah kekasihnya- itu. Pasti Zelo sedang lelah, ia akan mendengkur jika kelelahan. Entah mengapa ada perasaan kasihan dihati Namjoo. Zelo selalu melindunginya, menemaninya ke mana pun ia mau, berbelanja kebutuhan dapur di supermarket, terkadang Zelo juga yang bangun lebih pagi demi membuatkan sarapan untuk Namjoo, padahal ia sedang lelah karena pekerjaan perusahaan ayahnya, setiap hari Zelo menelpon untuk memastikan bahwa Namjoo baik-baik saja, jadwal makan Namjoo teratur dan istirahat yang cukup, atau terkadang Zelo juga 'menyewa' Jasmine untuk menjadi bodyguard Namjoo. Itu sangat berlebihan untuk kebanyakan orang, tetapi memang seperti itulah Zelo. Sedangkan Namjoo? Apa yang bisa ia berikan untuk Zelo? Hanya morning kiss dan good night kiss, itupun tidak setiap hari.

Perasaan bersalah pun muncul, entah mengapa ia menangis lagi. Ia terisak, mengingat bagaimana kebaikan Zelo padanya. Lalu dengkuran Zelo berhenti, tangannya bergerak mengusap kepala Namjoo. "Kau kenapa menangis lagi, _honey_?" tanya Zelo.

"Ah kau sudah bangun," kata Namjoo.

"Aku bangun karena kau menangis," balas Zelo.

"Maaf.."

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, tetapi jika menangis dapat membuatmu merasa lebih baik, maka lakukanlah."

Dengan cepat Namjoo menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak menangis lagi," ujarnya, Zelo tertawa kecil.

"Ne.." Zelo memandangi Namjoo, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir wanita yang dicintainya. Entah mengapa Zelo selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong setiap ia mencium Namjoo, atau sebaliknya. "Apa kau mau bercerita tentang sesuatu yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya Zelo.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku juga tidak tau. Aku merasa aneh pada diriku sendiri," jawabnya berbohong.

"Mungkin kau masih merasa tertekan," ujar Zelo.

"Mungkin.." balasnya.

"Ayo bangun, sudah sore. Mandilah, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama Jasmine," Zelo bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu menarik tangan Namjoo.

 **Comeback Home**

 _Cahaya matahari yang terang menyilaukan mata, membuat Himchan kesulitan untuk melihat. Ia sedang berada di tengah keramaian sekarang, ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Jalanan cukup ramai dipadati orang yang berlalu lalang. Kemudian ia berjalan lurus menuju perempatan jalan. Ia berjalan, berjalan, dan terus berjala, tetapi kenapa rasanya perempatan itu sangat jauh? Setelah merasa cukup lelah, dilihatnya jarak perempatan itu lebih dekat, sepertinya sebentar lagi Himchan dapat mencapai jalan itu. Ia melangkah, beberapa langkah, dan semuanya terasa sangat dekat. Ia sudah sampai di perempatan jalan._

 _Orang-orang menunggu lampu hijau untuk menyebrang, begitupun Himchan. Saat lampu hijau tersebut menyala, semua orang dengan cepat memadati zebra cross, tetapi mengapa langkah mereka begitu lambat seperti film? Langit terlihat sangat terang, bersinar, dengan nuansa cokelat kemerahan seperti sepia. Pandangannya terasa aneh, ia melihat semua orang berjalan terpotong-potong layaknya stop motion, lalu buram. Matanya terfokus pada seorang gadis berambut hitam, Himchan hanya bisa melihat gadis itu dari belakang._

 _Gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian berbalik badan. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Himchan yang memandang lurus ke arah gadis itu. Itu Namjoo! Wajahnya sedih, matanya sendu, bibirnya berulang kali memanggil Himchan. Walaupun Himchan cukup jauh tetapi ia dapat mendengar suara adiknya. Suara yang memanggil namanya. Himchan hendak menghampiri Namjoo, namun tiba-tiba Namjoo terlihat seperti ditarik paksa oleh seseorang, anehnya Himchan tidak bisa melihat siapa orang itu. Namjoo menangis, berusaha menggapai dan meminta pertolongan pada Himchan. "Oppa.. Himchan oppa." begitu lirihnya. Himchan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia merasa aneh karena sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namjoo terus menangis, perlahan-lahan bayangannya hilang ditelan kerumunan._

Himchan langsung membuka matanya, jantungnya berdegub tak karuan. Itu hanya mimpi. Ia bangun dan duduk di sofa, keningnya berpeluh. Ia memegangi kepalanya, berusaha mengingat-ngingat wajah adiknya. Karena jarang sekali ia bisa melihat Namjoo yang dapat bergerak, walaupun sebatas mimpi. Berbeda dengan yang ada di album foto, Namjoo hanya diam dan tersenyum.

Masih terbanyang bagaimana raut ketakutan di wajah Namjoo, namun Himchan merasa pernah melihat Namjoo dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Ah, kenapa pikirannya terbebani sekarang?

Ia bangkit lalu menujur kulkas, mencari sesuatu yang dingin untuk di minum, untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia membuka botol jus buah dan meminumnya, kemudian kembali duduk di sofa. Himchan melirik ponselnya, sudah jam 6 sore, ada pesan masuk dari Youngjae.

' _Hei kawan, apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin bertemu.'_

Himchan menyentuk tombol-tombol keyborad di ponselnya, membalas pesan Youngjae.

 _'Datang saja ke apartemenku, aku sedang malas keluar.'_

Sambil menunggu Youngjae datang, Himchan bergegas mengambil handuknya kemudian memasuki kamar mandi. Ada bath up di kamar mandinya, mungkin Himchan bisa berendam sejenak.

Selesai mandi, Himchan masuk ke kamar untuk berpakaian. Tepat setelah ia memasukan tangan kirinya tiba-tiba ada yang memencet bel apartemennya. Itu pasti Youngjae. "Ya sebentar," teriaknya dari kamar. Himchan segera membukakan pintu.

"Hai," sapa Youngjae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo masuk," Himchan mempersilahkan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku membawakan wine import khusus untukmu," ujar Youngjae sambil memberikan kantung plastik berisi dua box minuman.

"Aku baik. Terimakasih banyak. Di mana kau membelinya?" Himchan meletakkan minuman itu di meja.

"Skotlandia. Beberapa hari kemarin aku sempat ke sana untuk bertemu dengan rekan kerja, tapi tak ada salahnya jika aku membawa oleh-oleh untukmu,"

"Haha kau ini, aku merasa seperti kekasihmu. Baik sekali kau ingat padaku," Himchan tertawa.

"Yak! Aku masih menyukai wanita, kau tau." Youngjae memukul lengan Himchan pelan.

Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari bisnis hingga teman-teman semasa sekolah. Entah mengapa Himchan ingin membahas tentang adiknya pada Youngjae, karena hanya Youngjae yang benar-benar mengerti dan dapat menjaga rahasia. "Youngjae-ya, akhir-akhir ini aku bertemu seseorang," Himchan memulai.

"Siapa?" tanya Youngjae.

"Namanya Natasha," jawab Himchan.

"Lalu?"

"Waktu itu Chorong mengajakku ke acara fashion show. Aku datang lebih awal dan saat itu seseorang bersandar di kaca mobilku, ia terkejut setengah mati ketika aku jahil menurunkan kaca secara tiba-tiba. Lalu aku melihat ia menjatuhkan secarik kertas," jelas Himchan. "beruntung aku bertemu dengannya lagi di klub, aku membawanya ke tempat yang agak sepi untuk mengembalikan kertas miliknya, tapi sial Chanyeol datang dan memanggilku 'Minchan'."

"Hahaha si keparat itu," ejek Youngjae.

"Aku mengabaikan Chanyeol. Dan saat aku menarik tangan Natasha, ia tampak ketakutan, sama seperti saat aku mengejutkannya. Beberapa hari kemudian Chorong mengajakku lagi pergi ke suatu tempat, aku bertemu lagi dengan Natasha dan kekasihnya kemudian mengajak mereka makan siang bersama," Himchan menarik napas. "selama makan siang aku berbincang dengan kekasihnya dan Natasha juga. Kekasihnya memanggil aku Minchan, lalu aku jelaskan bahwa nama asliku Kim Himchan. Tiba-tiba saja Natasha terkejut, ia menjatuhkan sumpitnya, ia menatapku dengan sorot mata ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar, wajahnya merah dan matanya berair. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apakah ia memiliki gangguan jiwa?" tanya Youngjae.

"Entahlah aku tidak tau. Awalnya aku biasa saja, tapi sekarang aku merasa sangat penasaran tentangnya."

"Dia orang Korea?"

"Ya. Tetapi ia tinggal di Inggris dan menjadi warga negara di sana, kurasa," ujar Himchan. "dan tadi, aku bermimpi, tentang Namjoo."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi serius. "Apa isi mimpimu?" tanya Youngjae.

"Namjoo tampak ketakutan, ia memanggilku berulang kali, ia meminta pertolongan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku, dan aku melihat wajahnya. Aku merasa pernah melihat rasa takut seperti itu sebelumnya, seperti Natasha."

"Mungkin saja Natasha adalah Namjoo."

"Tidak. Namjoo bukan penakut seperti Natasha."

"Kapan terakhir kali polisi memberi keterangan tentang Namjoo?"

"Setahun yang lalu. Aku sudah putus asa, Youngjae-ya."

"Walaupun aku tidak mengalami apa yang kau alami, tapi aku benar-benar prihatin. Aku juga mengenal Namjoo dan berteman dengannya meskipun tidak sedekat seperti kau dengannya."

"Kau memang mengerti aku."

 **Comeback Home**

Namjoo mencari akal bagaimana caranya ia bisa bertemu dengan teman Park Chorong itu, hati Namjoo tidak tenang karena ia harus memastikan. Sial sekali Namjoo tidak tau nomor telepon dan alamat Kim Himchan 'teman Chorong'. Tiba-tiba ide muncul di kepalanya. Ia bisa mengundang Chorong untuk datang ke butiknya dan Namjoo dapat bertemu untuk menanyakan Himchan. Tetapi alasan apa untuk mengundang Chorong? Ah sebaiknya ia memberikan gaun rancangannya yang sudah dijahit untuk sekedar basa-basi.

Namjoo keluar dari kamar hotelnya lalu memencet bel kamar Jasmine. Jasmine membukakan pintu. "Jasmine, bisa bantu aku?" tanya Namjoo to the point.

"Woo aku baru saja membukakan pintu. Perlu bantuan apa?" Jasmine balik bertanya.

"Aku akan mengundang Park Chorong datang ke butik besok untuk memberikan gaun, kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Namjoo memastikan.

"Oh tentu saja. Tetapi ada apa tiba-tiba kau memberikan gaun padanya?"

"Hanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Besok aku ikut ke butik, aku akan mengirim e-mail pada Chorong sekarang."

"Okay okay. Akan kukerjakan."

"Baiklah. Aku harus kembali ke kamar. Dah!"

Namjoo langsung mengambil ponselnya dan membuka e-mail. Ia berpikir sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang harus ia sampaikan pada Chorong. Bagaimana menyusun kalimat yang singkat, jelas, dan tersamar? Namjoo mulai mengetik pesan tersebut. "Yth. Park Chorong," ejanya untuk mengawali pesan. "Aku sangat berterimakasih atas kolaborasi yang mengagumkan. Asistenku menyampaikan bahwa fashion show berlangsung dengan menakjubkan. Karya _make up_ -mu juga sangat hebat. Berkatmu, aku dapat mengenal budaya Korea dan peminat busanaku di sana. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, maukah kau datang ke butikku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan, kuharap kau bisa datang besok pukul sebelas siang. Salam hangat, Natty."

Namjoo menekan tombol 'send' dan e-mail itu pun terkirim untuk Chorong. Ia benar-benar berharap besok Chorong akan datang. Namjoo berbaring, memejamkan matanya. Lalu ia teringat Zelo, sedari tadi ia tidak melihat adiknya. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi, melihat knop pintu berwarna hijau, berarti tidak terkunci. Tanpa pikir panjang Namjoo membuka pintu tersebut. "Yaakkk!" teriak Zelo dan Namjoo bersamaan, Zelo langsung menutup pintunya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak melihat, sungguh aku tidak melihat!" bela Namjoo.

" _Honey_ , ketuk pintunya dahulu! Aku sedang buang air, astaga," protes Zelo.

"Maafkan aku, kau tidak mengunci pintunya," balas Namjoo. Tak lama terdengar suara air, Zelo habis menekan tombol flush toilet, dan sekarang ia pasti sedang mencuci tangannya. Namjoo tetap berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sampai Zelo keluar.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Zelo.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja, kupikir kau menghilang," jawab Namjoo.

Zelo tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil, ternyata Namjoo mencarinya. "Bukan salahmu, aku yang tidak mengunci pintunya. Maaf membuatmu mencariku," Zelo mengacak-ngacak rambut Namjoo.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Namjoo.

"Ya, lebih baik. Entah mengapa perutku kurang cocok dengan makanan Korea, sepertinya aku akan sering ke toilet," jawab Zelo.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku dan Jasmine akan pergi keluar sebentar membeli obat," Namjoo langsung mengambil jaket tebalnya dan tas dompet.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya..."

"Jangan menolak, aku tidak suka penolakan. Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, sekarang biarkan aku yang melakukannya untukmu," Namjoo bergegas keluar kamar, ia tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Zelo. Ia berjalan ke samping kanan dan mengetuk pintu kamar Jasime, ia meminta Jasmine untuk menemaninya dan dengan cepat mereka telah pergi keluar hotel.

Zelo hanya bisa terkekeh. Ia memang melakukan banyak hal untuk Namjoo, karena ia mencintainya. Walaupun Namjoo tidak pernah berkata bahwa ia juga mencintai Zelo, tetapi melihat sifatnya tadi membuat Zelo merasa bahwa Namjoo juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Agak aneh jika Namjoo tidak mencintainya juga, sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama. Mungkin Namjoo hanya malu , mungkin malu.

 **Comeback Home**

Sinar matahari menembus di sela-sela gorden jendela kamar Himchan, sangat menyilaukan. Himchan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke kamarnya. Hah, jam berapa ini? Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya, pukul 10 pagi lewat 20 menit. Astaga Himchan bangun terlambat. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu menuju dapur dan menuang segelas air untuk menyegarkan tenggorokkannya yang kering. Himchan kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil ponselnya dan terdapat lima pesan dan dua belas panggilan tak terjawab dari Chorong. Himchan membuka pesan tersebut.

 _'Himchan-ah, Natty mengundangku ke butiknya. Apa kau bisa menemaniku?'_

 _'Apa kau sudah bangun? Tolong jawab teleponku.'_

 _'Kim Himchan, apa kau baik-baik saja?'_

 _'Kurasa kau masih tidur'_

 _'Baiklah, aku akan pergi sendiri. Maaf mengganggu.'_

Himchan buru-buru menekan tombol 'call' pada kontak Chorong, berharap gadis itu belum pergi karena Himchan ingin ikut ke butik Natasha, ah bukan, ia ingin bertemu Natasha. Tapi kenapa? Entahlah, Himchan merasa tidak punya alasan untuk bertemu Natasha. Walaupun memang sangat bodoh menginginkan bertemu kekasih orang. "Halo," sapa Chorong di sebrang telepon.

"Ah, Park Chorong. Maaf aku baru bangun, aku baru membaca pesanmu. Apa kau masih di rumah?" tanya Himchan to the point.

"Ya tentu. Jadi..?" tanya Chorong agak ragu.

"Aku akan menemanimu. Jam berapa? Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Benarkah? Natty memintaku datang pukul sebelas siang."

"Tunggu aku beberapa menit lagi, aku akan mandi dan bersiap sekarang."

"Okay, sampai bertemu nanti."

Setelah Himchan mematikan teleponnya, ia langsung mengambil handuk dan mandi secepat kilat. Ia berharap dapat berbincang lebih jika ia bertemu Natasha nanti. Berbeda dengan Park Chorong, hatinya berbunga-bunga sekarang. Ia tidak tau, tetapi ia senang setiap kali dapat berpergian hanya berdua dengan Himchan. Ditambah Himchan termasuk tampan dan stylish bagi Chorong, sehingga tidak membuatnya malu dipublik. Meskipun hanya orang-orang dengan bidang yang sama, yang mungkin dapat mengenali Chorong ketika ia berada di tempat-tempat umum. Beruntung Chorong belum berangkat.

 **Comeback Home**

Namjoo berdiri menghadap jendela kamar yang besar, lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya sambil sedikit melakukan pemanasan. Ia harus mandi, sarapan, lalu bersiap ke butik. Membayangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika teman Park Chorong itu datang. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya. "Selamat pagi, _honey_ ," sapa Zelo.

"Selamat pagi juga," balas Namjoo sambil tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Zelo.

"Aku ingin di sini," Zelo menunjuk bibirnya.

"Haha baiklah," Namjoo mengecup singkat bibir Zelo. "bagaimana? Apa perutmu sudah lebih baik?"

"Kurasa iya. Terimakasih sudah bersusah payah mencarikan obat,"

"Aku harus mandi dan bersiap sekarang," ujar Namjoo lalu segera memasuki kamar mandi.

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan sudah tiba di depan rumah Chorong, dan tak lama gadis itu keluar dari rumahnya dengan pakaian yang rapi. Sangat cantik untuk pria normal seperti Himchan. "Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Himchan.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti kau bangun kesiangan," balas Chorong.

Selama perjalanan Chorong terus berbicara tentang ini dan itu, seperti biasa Himchan hanya memberikan respon seperlunya saja. Karena ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang Chorong maksud. Beruntung jarak rumah Chorong dan butik milik Natasha tidak memakan waktu setengah jam, sehingga Himchan tidak terlalu tersiksa.

Sesampainya di butik, Chorong menggandeng lengan Himchan bagaikan sepasang kekasih. Entah apa maksud dibalik tingkahnya itu, Himchan tidak tau. Mereka memasuki butik tersebut dan di antar oleh karyawan butik menuju sebuah ruangan. Terdapat Jasmine, Zelo, dan seorang gadis yang ingin Himchan temui.

 **Comeback Home**

Dugaannya tepat, Himchan datang. Ini adalah kesempatan bagi Namjoo untuk menyelidiki. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama raut wajah Himchan, berusaha memastikan apakah itu kakaknya atau bukan. Tetapi sulit bagi Namjoo karena ia sendiri sudah agak lupa bagaimana wajah kakaknya, mungkin pembuktian dengan pertanyaan lebih meyakinkan.

Namjoo melihat mereka berbincang dengan pembahasan banyak hal, Zelo pun juga ikut membahas apa saja yang ia mengerti. Zelo memang seperti itu, sangat cepat beradaptasi. Lalu ia melirik Himchan, sepertinya pria itu tidak terlalu tertarik. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, mungkin Namjoo bisa mengajak mereka makan siang. "Zelo, sebaiknya kita makan siang," bisik Namjoo.

"Ah iya," balas Zelo lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Apa kalian lapar? Ini sudah jam makan siang."

"Ya, kurasa ini memang sudah waktunya," jawab Himchan.

Mereka bergegas meninggalkan ruangan lalu pergi menuju restoran pilihan Jasmine, tidak tega jika nanti gadis itu hanya diam tidak bisa memakan apa pun. Akhirnya Jasmine memilih McDonald, mungkin karena menu di sana sudah mendunia dan cocok untuk lidah semua orang. Jadilah mereka sampai di restoran cepat saji tersebut.

Jasmine berjalan dengan semangat memasuki restoran ayam itu, McDonald memiliki beberapa menu yang berbeda di setiap negara. Mereka memesan, menikmati hidangan yang tersaji. Namjoo yang paling lama menghabiskan makanan, sehingga ia menjadi yang paling terakhir mencuci tangan setelah makan. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Himchan untuk berbicara dengan Natasha di washtafel.

Namjoo menyalakan keran air, tapi ada bayangan seseorang yang mengejutkannya. Jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat saat menyadari orang itu adalah Himchan. Himchan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh, seperti mengintimidasi. "Natasha.." panggilnya.

"I..ya?" jawab Namjoo.

"Kenapa kau mudah terkejut?" tanya Himchan.

"Tidak tau," jawabnya.

"Kau membuatku pensaran,"

"Benarkah?"

"Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

"Apa?" Namjoo seakan tidak percaya.

"Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Tidak masalah jika kau tidak mengijinkan," ulang Himchan.

Haruskah Namjoo memberikan nomor ponselnya? Ia tidak pernah memberikan nomor ponsel pribadinya pada orang lain. "Berikan ponselmu," tidak ada salahnya jika cara ini dapat mempermudah untuk memastikan sosok Kim Himchan itu. Namjoo memberikan nomornya.

 **Comeback Home**

Seledai makan siang, mereka kembali dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Himchan memasuki mobilnya, diikuti dengan Chorong. Jantungnya tidak karuan sekarang, entah apa yang ada dipikiran Himchan sampai-sampai ia berani meminta nomor telepon Natasha. Kejadian itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Mengapa rasa penasaran terhadap Natasha semakin kuat? Seakan memaksa Himchan untuk mengetahui gadis itu lebih banyak. Mungkin karena Himchan belum pernah melihat orang yang sangat misterius seperti Natasha. Tapi, apanya yang misterius? Natasha terlihat sama dengan gadis lainnya, hanya saja ia lebih tertutup. Himchan terus memikirkannya sampai-sampai ia tidak tau melajukan mobilnya ke arah mana. "Himchan-ah, kita sudah mengitari gedung JYP tiga kali," ujar Chorong memberitahu.

"Ah benarkah?" Himchan merasa kebingungan lalu memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang sakit?" Chorong menyentuh dahi Himchan, tidak demam. "Coba buka matamu," lalu ia melebarkan mata Himchan dengan jari-jarinya, entah apa gunanya.

Himchan melepaskan tangan Chorong. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau mau ke mana? Aku sedang bosan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke La Pettite France? Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana," ujar Chorong.

"Baiklah," Himchan melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Mereka segera turun sesampainya di La Pettite France, kawasan wisata dengan bangunan bergaya Eropa. Beberapa film drama ternama pernah melakukan syuting di tempat ini, karena suasananya memang sangat bagus. Mereka berkeliling, menyusuri tiap jalan, gang, dan taman yang berada di La Pettite France.

Mood Himchan membaik sekarang, ia merasa perasaannya tidak lagi suram seperti tadi, saat bertemu dengan Natasha, walaupun ia ingin. Mereka duduk sejenak karena Chorong mengeluh kakinya sakit akibat _high heels_ yang ia gunakan. Himchan melihat ke sekeliling, mungkin Himchan bisa membelikan ice cream untuk Chorong sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya. "Kau tunggu di sini sebentar," ujar Himchan, Chorong hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama Himchan kembali dengan dua cone ice cream vanilla di tangannya. Himchan memberikan ice cream itu pada Chorong. "Ini untukmu," ujarnya.

"Wah terimakasih," Chorong tersenyum senang. Mereka menikmati ice cream bersama sambil tertawa, hingga seorang anak laki-laki datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat siang, kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Aku ingin menawarkan jasa foto yang bisa langsung dicetak, harganya sepuluh ribu won untuk satu lembar foto," ujar anak itu.

"Tolong foto kami berdua," pinta Chorong tanpa meminta keputusan dari Himchan. Lagipula hanya berfoto, pikir Chorong.

"Ayo merapat," anak itu memberi arahan, Chorong merapatkan tubuhnya pada Himchan. "Tuan, Anda bisa merangkul kekasih Anda," ujarnya lagi.

"Baiklah," Himchan merangkul Chorong, walaupun dengan terpaksa.

"Bersiap ya. Hana..dul..set..kimchi!" anak itu menghitung. "Kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan mencetak sebentar. Hanya beberapa menit," ujarnya.

Senyum terus mengembang di wajah Chorong, ia berfoto dengan Himchan dan Himchan merangkulnya. Benar-benar terasa seperti sepasang kekasih. Tak lama anak itu kembali membawa dua lembar foto, memberikannya pada Chorong. "Aku melihat kalian sangat bahagia, jadi aku mengambilnya diam-diam saat kalian tertawa," ujar anak itu jujur.

"Wah hasilnya bagus sekali. Himchan coba lihat" Chorong menunjukkannya pada Himchan.

"Iya sangat bagus," puji Himchan, ia hanya berpura-pura.

"Baiklah ini uangnya," Chorong memberikan dua lembar sepuluh ribu won.

"Tidak nona, aku akan memberikan foto itu sebagai bonus," tolak anak itu sambil mengembalikan sepuluh ribu won pada Chorong.

"Tidak apa, ambil saja. Anggap itu juga bonus dariku," Chorong ikut menolak dan mendorong paksa uangnya pada anak itu.

"Tapi nona..."

"Ambil saja, aku tidak suka penolakan," celetuk Himchan.

Anak itu diam, lalu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada Himchan dan Chorong. "Terimakasih banyak. Aku doakan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Semoga cepat menikah dan hati-hati dalam perjalanan," pamitnya, kemudian pergi untuk menawarkan jasanya pada pengunjung lain.

Chorong tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Anak itu sangat baik."

"Iya, dan sangat sok tahu," jawab Himchan.

 **Comeback Home**

Zelo sibuk mengangkat telepon sesudah makan malam, sepertinya ada banyak urusan dengan perusahaan. Perusahaan ayahnya yang bergerak dibidang parfum dan perhiasan kini menjadi tanggung jawab Zelo. Zelo terlihat frustasi menanggapi telepon itu, dari raut wajahnya sudah terlihat walaupun ia harus memaksakan nada bicaranya seramah mungkin. Sekarang pukul sebelas malam, sepertinya telinga Zelo sudah cukup panas untuk menelpel dengan telepon selama dua jam. Namjoo merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Zelo lalu bersandar sambil memeluk di dada bidangnya. Sikap manja Namjoo bisa sedikit memperbaiki mood-nya, Zelo mengusap kepala Namjoo yang bersandar padanya sambil meneruskan telepon.

Namjoo memperbaiki selimut agar Zelo bisa langsung tidur sesudah menanggapi telepon itu, ia juga jahil mencubit-cubit pelan pipi Zelo. Yang dicubit menoleh padanya dan tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Namjoo meraih ponselnya tanpa melepaskan untuk bersandar pada Zelo, ada pesan masuk.

 _'Natasha? Ini aku, Himchan. Apa kau sudah tidur?'_

Ah orang itu. Namjoo pikir Himchan tidak akan mengirim pesan. Ia menggerakkan jarinya, membalas pesan Himchan.

 _'Ya, ini aku.'_

Namjoo menunggu balasan dari Himchan.

 _'Baguslah. Kau tidak tidur?'_

 _'Belum. Aku sedang menemani Zelo, aku akan tidur sesudah ia mengangkat telepon.'_

Sepertinya Namjoo bisa sedikit berbincang dengan Himchan melalui pesan singkat, selama Zelo berurusan dengan ponselnya itu.

 _'Kedengarannya kekasihmu benar-benar sibuk'_

 _'Ya begitulah.'_

 _'Kapan kau akan kembali ke Inggris?'_

 _'Lima hari lagi. Kenapa?'_

 _'Aku hanya bertanya.'_

Sepintas, hal yang ingin Namjoo tanyakan pun muncul. Walau mungkin akan membuka luka lama yang ia tutup rapat-rapat.

 _'Oh ya tentang adikmu. Bolehkah aku tau? Maksudku, aku penasaran mengapa ia bisa hilang.'_

Namjoo menoleh dan mendapati wajah Zelo melirik ponselnya, membuat Namjoo sedikit terkejut. Zelo menatapnya heran. "Itu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Himchan, temannya Chorong. Kau sudah selesai dengan teleponmu?" tanya Namjoo.

"Begitulah. Darimana ia dapat nomormu? Kau memberikannya?"

"Iya.. Kurasa tak masalah, ia tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat."

"Kurasa juga begitu. Katakan padanya kau harus tidur sekarang, jangan membuatku cemburu" ujar Zelo manja.

"Baiklah. Ini tidak akan lama," balas Namjoo. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri dengan ponselnya saat pesan balasan dari Himchan masuk.

' _Entah. Sudah 16 tahun ia tak kembali dan polisi tidak bisa menemukannya,'_

 _'Siapa nama adikmu?'_

 _'Kim Namjoo'_

BINGO !

 **Comeback Home**

 **TBC**

 **Tolong kritik dan sarannya, thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comeback Home**

 **Main cast : Kim Himchan, Kim Namjoo, Choi Junhong**

 **Other cast : BAP, A-Pink, EXO, BTS**

 **Chapter 4**

 _"I walk slowly one step, two step_

 _Your footsteps are so familiar to me one step, two step"_

 _-Kim Namjoo-_

Pagi ini Himchan bangun dengan perasaan yang menggantung. Natasha membalas pesannya semalam, dan berakhir dengan ucapan 'good night' setelah Himchan memberitahu alamat apartemennya. Himchan ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada Natasha, tetapi ia takut gadis itu akan beranggapan Himchan adalah orang yang terlalu ingin tahu kehidupan pribadi orang lain. Yasudahlah, setidaknya Natasha sudah membalas pesannya.

Ia memasukan beberapa helai pakaian dan handuk, sepertinya ia ingin pergi ke gym. Berolahraga sejenak setelah berminggu-minggu meninggalkan kegiatan rutinnya.

 **Comeback Home**

Namjoo sedang menyisir rambutnya, pagi ini hatinya terasa tak menentu. Ia melamun, masih tidak percaya bahwa Himchan yang selama ini ia temui memang benar adalah kakaknya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh menjalar dalam dirinya. Bagaimana cara memberitahu Himchan bahwa ia adalah Kim Namjoo? Kim Namjoo adik tirinya yang selama ini menghilang. Apakah Namjoo harus mendatangi apartemen Himchan? Atau ia bermain petak umpat hingga Himchan tau dengan sendirinya? Namjoo merasa bimbang. " _Honey_ ," panggil Zelo membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Iya?" tanya Namjoo.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang hari ini. Ada masalah perusahaan yang harus secepatnya aku tangani. Beritahu Jasmine, suruh ia untuk cepat-cepat merapikan barang-barangnya," perintah Zelo.

"Tapi..kenapa? Bagaimana dengan butik?" tanya Namjoo, sesungguhnya ia tidak terlalu mementingkan butik.

"Kita bisa menutup butik untuk sementara waktu. Lagipula karyawan bekerja dengan baik sampai saat ini, kita bisa mengangkat salah satu karyawan untuk me- _manage_ semua kegiatan butik."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap," ujar Namjoo. Ia segera merapikan barang-barangnya, tak menyangka akan pulang lebih cepat dari waktu yang sudah dijadwalkan.

Zelo sudah memesan tiket pesawat, beruntung ia mendapatkannya walaupun dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Tidak masalah, uang dapat dicari bagi Zelo. Mereka langsung bergegas menuju bandara, pesawat akan berangkat sekitar satu jam dari sekarang.

Selama perjalanan di pesawat Namjoo hanya diam, tiba-tiba Zelo bersandar di bahu kirinya. Namjoo menoleh, menatap Zelo yang mood-nya terlihat sedang kacau. "Mengapa jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat?" tanya Zelo.

"Kau bisa mendengarnya?" Namjoo bertanya balik.

"Iya. Ada sesuatu yang kau cemaskan?"

"Tidak tau, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong."

"Mau bercerita? Kau bisa membaginya denganku."

Apakah Namjoo harus menceritakan bahwa ia menemukan kakaknya? Tapi, ia ragu. Kejadian ini sangat dramatis dan apakah Zelo akan percaya? Ia merasa ini sangat konyol dan terlalu 'kebetulan'. Tidak mustahil jika nanti Zelo akan beranggapan Namjoo mulai sakit jiwa. Sebaiknya Namjoo menyimpannya sendiri hingga ia bisa mempertemukan Zelo dengan kakaknya, meskipun mereka pernah bertemu secara tidak sengaja. "Aku tidak mengerti, akan kuceritakan nanti," tolak Namjoo.

"Baiklah," ujar Zelo, berusaha untuk memahami perasaan Namjoo.

Sesampainya di London, mereka bergegas kembali ke rumah menggunakan taksi. Sekitar satu jam mereka sudah sampai dan langsung merapikan barang-barang. Zelo hanya mengganti pakaiannya lalu pergi menuju kantor, ia menitipkan Namjoo pada Jasmine. "Ia terlihat sangat sibuk," ujar Jasmine.

"Ya, kau benar. Dari semalam ia menerima telepon hingga dua jam," jawab Namjoo.

"Benarkah? Mengerikan sekali," balasnya. "Oh ya, apa kau akan kembali ke Korea untuk mengurus butikmu?"

Kembali ke Korea? Lalu ia bisa bertemu Himchan? "Mungkin nanti, butikku belum selesai dan aku butuh karyawan terpercaya untuk menjadi manager." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau meminta Barbara untuk mengurusnya?"

"Dia tidak bisa bahasa Korea."

"Atau kau yang turun tangan langsung? Bukankah dengan begitu kau bisa menetap di Korea?"

Mata Namjoo melebar, Jasmine benar. "Apa kau tau? Terkadang kau lebih dari jenius."

"Ambigu. Antara pujian dan penghinaan," Jasmine tertawa kecil.

"Hei, aku serius. Kurasa aku akan membeli apartemen di sana, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot check in dan check out di hotel."

"Haha kukira kau bercanda. Tetapi tidak mungkin Zelo akan pulang-pergi ke Korea setiap minggu atau bulan."

"Ada dirimu," ujar Namjoo.

Jasmine hanya terkekeh, tidak percaya bahwa ia akan menggantikan Zelo untuk menemani Namjoo ke manapun. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya tetapi ini yang pertama untuk jangka waktu lama. Biasanya Jasmine hanya menjadi bodyguard untuk satu atau dua hari.

Namjoo merapikan kamarnya yang sudah beberapa minggu tidak berpenghuni. Ia mengambil vacum cleaner lalu memulai dari kolong tempat tidur. Jasmine membantunya membersihkan sofa dan ruang tamu. Luas rumah Namjoo dan Zelo cukup membuat mereka kelelahan. Tidak ada pembantu di sini.

Namjoo mengelap meja yang berdebu di ruang tamu, ada beberapa bingkai foto keluarga Choi dan dirinya. Memandangi satu persatu foto tersebut lalu membersihkannya juga. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada keluarga Choi yang sudah merawat, membesarkan, dan menjaganya, terutama Zelo. Ia merasa berhutang budi atas semua jasa keluarga Choi, dan Zelo yang membuat Namjoo tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang.

"Natasha," panggil Jasmine, Namjoo menoleh. "Apa kau lapar? Aku ingin memasak sesuatu. Ini sudah jam makan malam."

"Kau bisa memasak dengan bahan seadanya di dapur," jawab Namjoo.

"Apa kau bercanda? Hanya ada beras dan keju. Buah dan sayur di lemari pendingin sudah rusak, kita tidak mungkin memakannya,"

"Aku akan menelpon Barbara untuk membawakan makanan," balas Namjoo. Ia langsung pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Barbara, teman SMA yang kini bekerja untuknya. "Halo, Barbara. Apa kau sedang sibuk? Bisakah kau membelikan makanan untuk aku, dan Jasmine? Apa saja terserah kau. Ah iya aku lupa, satu lagi untuk Zelo. Ya. Tenang saja aku akan membayarnya. Silahkan saja. Oke, terimakasih."

"Apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Jasmine.

"Ia akan ke sini membawakan makanan. Tenang saja aku yang akan membayarnya," jawab Namjoo.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu," Jasmine beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"Jasmine, kau bisa gunakan kamar mandiku," tawar Namjoo.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi di lantai bawah," balasnya.

"Baiklah," Namjoo menaruh alat-alat yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan rumah lalu kembali ke kamar untuk menikmati aliran air dari shower di kamar mandi.

 **Comeback Home**

Siang ini Himchan pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol bersama dengan Youngjae. Kesempatan waktu luang mereka manfaatkan untuk berkumpul, sangat menguntungkan bagi Youngjae yang super sibuk. Mereka menikmati secangkir kopi hangat, sangat cocok untuk musim gugur yang telah tiba beberapa minggu ini. Daun-daun berubah menjadi coklat kekuningan, sangat indah untuk para pecinta film romantis.

"Minchan-ah" panggil Chanyeol. Yang dipanggil tidak mau menoleh. "Minchan!" panggilnya lagi. "Aish, Kim Himchan!"

"Hmm?" Himchan menoleh.

"Bisakah kau singkirkan Jung Daehyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Dia DJ terbaikku," jawab Himchan.

"Lagi-lagi masalah ketampanan," sindir Youngjae.

"Dia benar-benar merebut reputasiku," protes Chanyeol.

"Hei, jangkung. Salahmu menggoda banyak wanita, tidak fokus pada pekerjaan," ujar Himchan.

"Himchan benar. Wajar saja jika Naeun meminta putus denganmu. Ia sudah terlalu cantik untuk pria berjerawat sepertimu," ejek Youngjae lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau tidak lucu, Youngjae-ya," sindir Chanyeol tidak mau mengalah.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau..." telepon Himchan berbunyi. "Tunggu sebentar," ia mengangkat teleponnya, dari Chorong. "Halo, Chorong. Aku di tempat Chanyeol, bersama Youngjae. Apa? Oh, kau mau ke sini?" Himchan menoleh pada Chanyeol meminta persetujuan, Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya memberi isyarat. "Baiklah, kau bisa datang sekarang. Iya. Sampai bertemu nanti."

"Park Chorong?" tanya Youngjae.

"Iya. Kau ingat dia kan?" ujar Himchan.

"Tentu, dia kan murid paling cantik di kelas," balas Chanyeol. "dulu aku berharap bisa mendapatkannya, tetapi ia sangat pintar dan membuatku minder."

"Ternyata orang sepertimu juga bisa merasa minder," sindir Youngjae.

"Sialan kau," Chanyeol melempar koran ke arah Yougjae.

"Dia memang pintar, bahkan jenius. Pengetahuannya sangat luas, tetapi aku tidak pernah tertarik dengannya," ujar Himchan.

"Ya, kau memang tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikanmu pada lawan jenis. Berbeda sekali jika dengan Minseok haha," ejek Chanyeol. "Kim Himchan dan Kim Minseok, jadilah Kim Minchan!"

"Yak! Itu tidak lucu. Aku hanya akrab dengannya," Himchan membela diri.

"Tetapi kau terlihat seperti gay, Himchan-ah," ujar Youngjae. "ditambah ia selalu menemanimu saat kau berjuang menurunkan berat badan."

"Sudahlah, tidak baik membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal," kata Chanyeol dengan bijak.

"Kau yang memulai, bodoh!" celetuk Himchan.

Bel apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi, itu pasti Chorong. Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya lalu membukakan pintu, dan memang benar, Park Chorong sudah tiba di depan kamar apartemen Chanyeol. Chanyeol mempersilahkan masuk.

 **Comeback Home**

Matahari yang bersinar terang memasuki sela-sela kamar Namjoo. Dilihatnya kini ia berada di tempat tidur. Tunggu, tempat tidur? Seingatnya semalam ia menunggu Zelo di ruang makan sesudah Jasmine dan Barbara pulang. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan tangannya menyentuh seseorang, ia mendapati Zelo tidur di sampingnya setelah menyingkirkan selimut warna merah muda miliknya. Zelo pasti memindahkan Namjoo ke kamar. Namjoo mendekat pada Zelo, menatap punggung yang terbalut kaos putih polos lalu memeluknya, mencium aroma tubuh khas Zelo yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Terdengar Zelo mendengkur kecil, ia pasti kelelahan. Namjoo bisa merasakan dengkurannya ketika ia menempelkan telinganya di punggung Zelo. Ia melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul setengah delapan pagi. Sebaiknya ia bangun dan memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan. Mungkin ia bisa memanfaatkan roti yang dibawakan oleh Barbara semalam.

Namjoo berjalan menuju dapur, membuka lemari pendingin. Betapa terkejutnya Namjoo mendapati lemari tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh susu, sayur, buah, daging, telur, dan beberapa camilan biskuit. Di lemari dapur juga ada sereal, selai, tepung, kopi, dan bumbu-bumbu dapur lainnya. Ia yakin Zelo yang membeli dan merapikan semua ini. Namjoo rasa ia bisa membuat roti panggang dengan keju mozarella dan bacon ditambah telur mata sapi.

Ia memulai kegiatan memasaknya. Meneggoreng bacon dan telur, memanggang roti, membuat jus buah, dan tidak lupa ia juga harus mencuci peralatan memasak sesudah memakainya. Namjoo menyiapkan semuanya di atas meja makan lalu pergi ke kamar untuk membangunkan Zelo. Dilihatnya Zelo masih tertidur pulas, Namjoo tidak tega membangunkannya. Mungkin ia bisa menggunakan cara 'halus'.

Namjoo turun ke ruang makan dan mengambil sepiring menu sarapan, membawanya ke kamar kemudian mengarahkan sarapan tersebut pada hidung Zelo. Menunggu beberapa saat dan terlihat Zelo mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan bangun. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, hidungnya berusaha menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bacon dan keju yang sangat menggoda. "Good morning," sapa Namjoo.

"Hoaaamm.. Good morning, _honey_ ," balas Zelo sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. "jam berapa ini?"

"Jam delapan lewat lima belas menit. Ayu turun, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan," ajak Namjoo.

Zelo bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, wajahnya terlihat masih mengantuk. Namjoo meletakkan kembali piring yang tadi ia bawa ke atas meja, menunggu Zelo untuk sarapan bersama. Zelo menarik kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Namjoo dengan wajah lesu yang dipaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Jam berapa kau sampai di rumah?" tanya Namjoo.

"Jam setengah satu pagi. Kau menungguku? Kulihat kau tertidur di meja makan," Zelo bertanya balik.

"Iya. Dan kau yang memindahkan aku ke kamar, kau juga yang membeli semua bahan dapur, benar?" Namjoo mengintimidasi.

"Benar, aku yang membeli keperluan dapur. Jangan pernah tidur di meja makan lagi, itu tidak baik untuk tulang belakangmu. Kau bisa bungkuk sebelum tua," ujar Zelo menasihati.

"Maaf, aku pasti merepotkanmu. Kau pulang lewat tengah malam dengan keadaan yang melelahkan, ditambah harus membereskan dapur dan menggendongku ke kamar."

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku bisa menghentikan klien yang mengajukan komplain berulang-ulang, sehingga aku bisa pulang lebih awal dan tidak membuatmu tertidur di tempat yang tidak semestinya."

Namjoo tertegun, Zelo selalu seperti ini. Namjoo hanya bisa memperhatikan Zelo yang mulai melahap sarapannya. Ia memegang tangan Zelo lalu memeluknya. "Terimakasih, kau sangat baik," ujar Namjoo.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," balas Zelo, kemudian mengecup kening Namjoo.

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan dan Chorong berpamitan dengan Chanyeol, Youngjae sudah pulang terlebih dulu beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka berjalan memasuki mobil Himchan yang terparkir tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen. Sesungguhnya Himchan sedikit keberatan mengantarkan Chorong, apalagi karena kejadian tadi. Saat Chorong memamerkan foto mereka berdua di La Pettite France, nada bicara Chorong seakan menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Jadilah Himchan bahan bualan Chanyeol dan Youngjae. Membuat mood Himchan menjadi berantakan.

"Himchan-ah, apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Chorong.

"Entahlah," jawab Himchan singkat.

"Kau sedang bosan kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya (karena dirimu)," Himchan berusaha tidak menghiraukan Chorong.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat," pinta Chorong. "menurutmu lebih baik kita ke mana?"

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Himchan asal.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Tours Les Jours? Kudengar ada member Super Junior yang membuka cabang Tours Les Jours, kau pernah ke sana?"

"Belum,"

"Ayo, aku tau arah jalannya. Kau pasti suka menu roti di sana,"

"Ya," Himchan melajukan mobilnya menurut instruksi Chorong yng menjadi GPS untuk saat ini.

Mereka masuk ke toko roti tersebut, bernuansa Perancis yang sangat khas, aroma roti dan kopi hangat menyeruak di hidung Himchan. Chorong mengambil nampan, di toko ini kita bisa mengambil menu roti sesuka hati menyesuaikan label harga yang tertera lalu membawanya ke kasir untuk dibayar. Tersedia meja dan kursi juga bagi pengunjung yang ingin menikmati belanjaannya di sini. Himchan memilih jenis roti yang tersedia dengan berbagai topping dan isi, akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada roti berbentuk bundar dengan taburan kacang kering dan keju mozarella di dalamnya. Tak lupa ia memesan Caramel Mochachino, kopi kesukaannya. Himchan mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu membayar semua makanan yang ia beli, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke arah trotoar jalan.

"Menu di sini sangat bervariasi, apa kau suka?" tanya Chorong.

"Ya, aku suka," jawab Himchan cuek.

Menikmati roti dengan kopi hangat di musim gugur memang pilihan yang tepat. Setidaknya mood Himchan sedikit membaik setelah menyesap kopi hangat favoritnya. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di jalan, sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Setelah menghabiskan makanan sambil mengobrol, mereka bergegas kembali memasuki mobil Himchan. "Ah, Himchan aku kelupaan sesuatu. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, aku ingin membeli beberapa alat make up di toko seberang," ujar Chorong.

"Baiklah," Himchan mematikan mesin lalu keluar dari mobil.

Himchan memperhatikan Chorong yang berdiri di sebrang zebra cross, menunggu hingga kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang berhenti sejenak memberikan jalan. Sebuah truk berhenti mempersilahkan Chorong untuk menyebrang, namun Himchan melihat dari arah belakang ada sepeda motor dengan kecepatan tinggi menyalib beberapa mobil dan hendak mendahului truk yang sedang berhenti tersebut. Reflek Himchan langsung berlari ke tengah jalan, menangkap tangan Chorong dan menariknya ke trotoar. Sialnya high heels Chorong membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan menindih Himchan. Lengan Himchan membentur keras trotoar jalan. Sepeda motor tadi tetap melaju kencang tanpa memikirkan keselamatan pengguna jalan yang lain.

"Hei, apa kau sudah gila?!" teriak Chorong. "Himchan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan wajah panik.

"Lenganku kiriku, akh.." Himchan meringis kesakitan. Beberapa orang menghampiri dan berusaha menolong Himchan. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih," tolaknya.

"Himchan, sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit," Chorong melingkarkan tangan kanan Himchan ke bahunya lalu menuntun masuk ke mobil. "Berikan kuncimu, aku bisa menyetir,"

Chorong bergegas membawa Himchan ke rumah sakit, memastikan kondisinya baik-baik saja. Ia menunggu di luar, mengambil ponsel Himchan lalu menghubungi Chanyeol. "Halo, Park Chanyeol. Ini aku Chorong. Bisakah kau ke rumah sakit dekat hotel sekarang? Himchan kecelakaan. Ya, tolonglah. Terimakasih banyak."

Hatinya tak karuan sekarang, tapi di lain sisi ada sebuah rasa bangga. Himchan melindunginya. Entah mengapa Chorong tersenyum sekarang. Mungkinkah Himchan menyukainya? Semoga saja iya. Dari kejauhan Chorong dapat melihat seseorang berlari dengan masker hitam, itu Chanyeol.

"Chorong-ah, di mana Himchan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah berkeringat.

"Dia ada di dalam, dokter sedang memeriksanya," jawab Chorong.

"Bagaimana bisa ia kecelakaan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku hendak menyebrang, tiba-tiba saja Himchan menarik tanganku lalu sepeda motor melaju kencang melewati aku dan Himchan. Lengan Himchan menabrak trotoar jalan, hanya kecelakaan kecil tetapi aku cukup panik sekarang," jelasnya.

"Dia...melindungimu? Haha tak kusangka," tawa Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau ini, malah tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain," celetuk Chorong.

Dokter keluar dari ruang tempat Himchan diperiksa, lalu menghampiri Chorong dan Chanyeol. "Keluarga Tuan Kim?" tanya dokter itu.

"Iya aku temannya, apa Himchan baik-baik saja?" tanya Chorong.

"Tentu, hanya luka memar di lengan kirinya. Tangannya belum bisa digerakkan. Ia harus menggunakan perban dan aku akan memberikan obat luar berupa krim agar memarnya dapat cepat mengecil," jelas sang dokter.

"Bisakah kami masuk melihat keadaannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Silahkan, saya permisi dulu," pamit dokter.

"Ya, terimakasih," balas Chorong.

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mendapati Himchan terbaring dengan perban di tangan kirinya. Chanyeol menghampirinya lalu dengan jahil menyentuh lengan kiri Himchan yang diperban. "Yak! Ini sangat menyakitkan, bodoh!" Himchan memukul Chanyeol dengan tangan kanannya.

"Haha tak kusangka kau akan tertimpa masalah seperti ini," ejek Chanyeol.

"Kau harus bersyukur masih kuanggap teman," celetuknya.

"Himchan-ah, maafkan aku," ujar Chorong.

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Ini bukan salahmu," balas Himchan.

"Biarkan aku menemanimu selama proses penyembuhan, aku akan membawa pakaianku ke apartemenmu," Himchan dan Chanyeol menatap lurus ke arah Chorong. "aku bisa tidur di sofa, tenang saja. Aku akan membantu Himchan, pasti sangat sulit melakukan ini itu dengan satu tangan."

"Apa kau serius? Tapi kau ini wanita," tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau jangan berpikiran negatif, Chanyeol-ah. Aku hanya ingin membantu, ditambah Himchan tinggal sendirian," ujar Chorong memaksa. "Kumohon, Himchan-ah."

"Baiklah, kau bisa membawa pakaianmu ke apartemenku," Himchan mengizinkan.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan," jawab Himchan.

 **Comeback Home**

Namjoo diantar Zelo menuju butik, lalu Zelo mengecup pipi Namjoo dan berpamitan karena harus menuju kantor secepatnya. Namjoo menempelkan ibu jarinya pada pendeteksi sidik jari untuk membuka pintu ruangannya, sangat privasi dan tidak ada orang yang bisa membukanya kecuali ia dan Zelo. Namjoo mengambil beberapa berkas hasil sketsa pakaian miliknya di laci, lalu menempelkannya di papan gabus menggunakan jarum. Memandangi rancangannya yang akan segera dijahit. Ia berjalan menuju mejanya lalu mengambil remote dan menekan tombol bel yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memanggil Jasmine atau Barbara. Tak lama seseorang mengetuk pintu, Namjoo menekan tombol 'open' dan pintu dapat dibuka dari luar. "Hello, this is Princess Barbara," sapanya.

"Haha kau ini, ayo duduk," ujar Namjoo mempersilahkan.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan, Nona Kim?" tanya Barbara dengan nada menggoda.

"Berhenti seperti itu, menggelikan sekali kau tau," protesnya. "Apa kau sudah mencatat bahan kain di gudang? Aku harus meminta Jasmine untuk menjahit busana yang sudah kubuat."

"Aku sudah mengisi stok kain yang kosong, tenang saja," jawab Barbara lalu melirik kartas-kertas sketsa di papan. "tetapi kurasa aku belum memesan kain warna hijau tua. Tumben sekali kau membuat dengan warna yang jarang digunakan."

"Seseorang memesannya, dan ia ingin gaun indah dengan warna hijau tua. Agak sulit membuatnya tetapi kuharap ia akan suka," kata Namjoo.

"Baiklah akan kupesan lagi. Jasmine sedang makan siang sekarang,"

"Beritahu dia untuk ke ruanganku sesudah makan,"

"Okay. Aku permisi dulu," Barbara pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Namjoo kembali berkonsentrasi dengan buku sketsa miliknya, lalu mulai menggambar desain terbaru untuk menambah koleksinya. Ia membuat pakaian kasual untuk sehari-hari, desain sepatu, dan lain-lain. Tak lupa ia mengecek blog miliknya yang lama tidak ia buka, Barbara sudah membalas pesan-pesan dan pertanyaan dari para customer. Ada beberapa artis yang meminta dibuatkan rancangan untuk pesta, tetapi sayang sekali ia tidak bisa membuatkan secepatnya karena ia sedang benar-benar sibuk dan butuh waktu untuk berlibur juga. Tidak sulit bagi Namjoo untuk merancang sebuah busana yang berbeda dari yang lainnya, hanya saja tenaga kerja penjahit tidak sebanding dengan permintaan dari para pembeli, jadilah pesanan mereka tidak bisa dilayani semuanya.

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan sudah sampai di apartemennya bersama Chorong, tangannya benar-benar sakit untuk digerakkan. Sesungguhnya ia sedikit keberatan Chorong menginap hingga tangannya sembuh, tetapi setidaknya Chorong lebih baik ketimbang Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa tangannya tidak akan sembuh jika bersama si jerawat itu.

"Chorong-ah, kau bisa meletakkan pakaianmu di lemari buku milikku, pidahkan saja buku-buku itu ke kardus dan simpan di kolong tempat tidurku," ujarnya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus membersihkan lemarinya terlebih dahulu. Agak berdebu," kata Chorong lalu ke dapur mengambil kain lap dan ember kecil berisi air.

"Terserah kau saja," Himchan masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring. Hari ini benar-benar membawa sial untuknya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, bagaimana caranya ia mandi? Apakah ia harus meminta Chorong untuk memandikannya?

"Himchan-ah," Chorong masuk ke kamarnya. "Hmm, aku ingin bertanya. Tapi kumohon jangan berpikiran negatif. Kau bisa meminta bantuanku jika ingin membersihkan diri, maksudku kalau kau tidak bisa menggapai di punggung atau daerah lainnya, aku siap membantu."

Ternyata gadis itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. "Baiklah, tenang saja. Aku akan memanggilmu jika aku butuh bantuan. Terimakasih."

"Oh okay, aku akan mandi sekarang setelah itu menyiapkan makan malam," Chorong hendak meninggalkan kamarnya. "tetapi, apakah sebaiknya kau yang mandi terlebih dahulu? Karena pakaianku bisa basah jika membantumu di kamar mandi," tambahnya.

"Kau benar. Baiklah aku akan mandi sekarang," Himchan beranjak dan mengambil handuknya.

Chorong berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, berjaga-jaga jika Himchan butuh bantuan. "Himchan-ah, apa kau bisa membuka pakaianmu sendiri?"

"Ya, aku bisa. Tetapi sebaiknya kau masuk sekarang. Bantu aku untuk keramas dan menggosok punggungku," panggil Himchan dari dalam.

Jantung Chorong berdegub kencang. Apakah ia akan melihat tubuh Himchan yang telanjang? Astaga, kenapa pikirannya jadi mesum seperti ini. Chorong membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Himchan hanya menggunakan boxer.

"Tolong keramasi aku," pinta Himchan.

"I..iya," jawabnya.

Chorong menuangkan shampo ke tangannya lalu menggosok-gosok rambut Himchan hingga berbusa. Membersihkan hingga ke sela-sela helaian rambut lalu membilasnya. Tak lupa ia menuang sabun cair kemudian hendak menggosok punggung Himchan. Namun betapa terkejutnya melihat sesuatu yang tampak menonjol. "Himchan-ah, punggungmu..."

"Itu bekas luka bakar," jelasnya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chorong.

"Ayah kandungku yang melakukannya. Udah tidak perlu dipikirkan,"

"Ah iya," Chorong melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyabuni punggung Himchan. Ia baru ingat bahwa Himchan anak angkat. Himchan pernah di-bully semasa sekolah dulu karena statusnya sebagai anak angkat. "Sudah selesai."

"Terimakasih, kau bisa keluar sekarang," kata Himchan.

Chorong keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak untuk makan malam. Sambil menunggu Himchan selesai mandi, tak ada salahnya jika ia memotong sayuran dan beberapa lembar daging.

 **Comeback Home**

Satu persatu karyawan butik berpamitan untuk pulang. Barbara juga sudah pulang, hanya ada Jasmine yang menemaninya hingga Zelo datang menjemput. Tak lama terdengar bunyi klakson mobil yang sangat khas, Zelo sudah tiba. "Sepertinya ia sudah datang menjemput, sampai bertemu besok" ujar Jasmine.

"Iya, sampai bertemu besok," balas Namjoo. Ia langsung mengunci _rolling door_ butiknya lalu masuk ke mobil Zelo.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Zelo.

"Tidak, aku baru saja tutup," jawabnya.

"Apa kau lapar? Kita bisa makan malam di luar,"

"Tidak perlu, sebaiknya aku memasak bahan makanan yang tersedia di lemari pendingin,"

"Baiklah."

Sesampainya di rumah, Zelo dan Namjoo bergegas mandi di kamar mandi terpisah. Hari ini sangat melelahkan, guyuran air shower bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa lelah. Namjoo segera berpakaian kemudian turun menuju dapur untuk measak menu makan malam. Ia membuka lemari pendingin, ada daging sapi dan sayuran. Sepertinya ia akan memasak tumisan sayur dengan potongan daging berbentuk dadu. Ia mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan kemudian memotongnya kecil-kecil. Zelo datang dengan rambut yang sedikit basah.

"Mau kubantu?" tawarnya.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Namjoo.

Mereka memasak bersama. Kegiatan apa pun memang akan terasa menyenangkan jika dilakukan bersama-sama ketimbang sendirian. Beruntung Namjoo memiliki Zelo yang siap sedia mendampinginya. Mereka bercanda sambil menunggu makanan matang. Hanya menunggu beberapa menit dan menu makan malam sudah siap di santap.

Zelo membawakan piring-piring ke meja makan, sedangkan Namjoo membawa gelas berisi air. Zelo duduk di sebelah Namjoo, sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya. Zelo bisa saja duduk berhadapan dengan Namjoo di meja makan dengan empat kursi ini, tetapi ia tetap menghormati dua kursi tempat orang tuanya biasa duduk saat makan. Ia tidak pernah mau duduk di kursi orang tuanya tersebut.

"Selamat makan," ujar Namjoo.

"Iya, selamat makan," balas Zelo.

Namjoo memikirkan rencananya untuk membeli apartemen di Korea. Sedikit ragu, takut jika Zelo tidak mengizinkannya. Tetapi ia tidak berani melakukan hal-hal di luar persetujuan Zelo, karena Zelo sangat menimbang-nimbang suatu resiko sebelum menyejutui sesuatu.

"Zelo," panggilnya.

"Ya, _honey_?"

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku membeli apartemen di Seoul?"

"Apartemen?"

"Iya, sehingga aku bisa pulang pergi ke negara asalku tanpa membawa banyak barang dan tidak perlu repot-repot memesan kamar hotel,"

"Kau ingin pulang ke Korea?" Zelo menatap Namjoo serius.

"Kurasa begitu. Aku juga ingin turun tangan langsung untuk butik di sana,"

Zelo menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Namjoo, ia terlihat sedang berpikir. "Aku khawatir kau sendirian di sana. Bulan depan aku akan sangat sibuk dan sepertinya tidak bisa menemanimu pulang-pergi ke Korea."

"Aku bisa pergi bersama Jasmine. Kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

"Kurasa sekarang kau sudah tidak terlalu takut dengan publik,"

"Sepertinya memang begitu,"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa berhari-hari tanpa dirimu, tetapi aku juga tidak bisa mengawasimu berlebihan, seakan-akan mengurungmu,"

"Aku mengerti, Zelo."

"Baiklah, kau bisa beritahu aku kapan ingin berangkat ke Korea. Aku akan meminta pegawaiku untuk membantumu membeli perlengkapan di apartemen jika aku sibuk,"

"Terimakasih," Namjoo mengecup pipi Zelo.

 **Comeback Home**

Sudah sepuluh hari Chorong tinggal di apartemen Himchan. Himchan merasa Chorong melakukan pekerjaan mengurusinya dengan baik. Memar lengan kirinya juga sudah mulai mengecil, walaupun belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

Malam ini ia bersiap menonton film detektif yang baru saja ia beli, Chorong duduk di sebelahnya menemani Himchan. Himchan menonton dengan serius. "Pemilik toko itu kenapa?" tanya Chorong.

"Ia membantu menyembunyikan jejak pelaku," jawab Himchan.

"Astaga, kenapa detektifnya sangat kejam? Kursi listrik pasti menyakitkan."

"Ia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Hei, mengapa pelaku membuang mayatnya?"

"Meninggalkan jejak."

"Himchan-ah, mengapa ia tidak langsung menangkap pelaku?"

"Bisakah kau diam?" tanya Himchan dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Ah baiklah," Chorong tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut.

Himchan merasa tenang karena Chorong tida banyak bertanya lagi. Sepertinya film detektif bukan selera Chorong. Tiba-tiba saja bahu kanannya terasa berat, Chorong tertidur. Ia melirik jam, pukul dua belas lebih sepuluh menit dini hari. Ia merasa tidak tega telah berperilaku buruk terhadap Chorong. Himchan tetap menonton hingga film selesai, lalu berusaha menggendong Chorong yang terlelap pulas agar gadis itu tidak terbangun. Himchan merebahkan Chorong di tempat tidur king size miliknya lalu menyelimuti Chorong. Ia pun naik dan berbaring di sebelah Chorong, memandangi gadis itu. Andai kau adalah Kim Namjoo, batinnya.

 **Comeback Home**

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Namjoo ke Korea. Ia sudah membeli kamar apartemen dan berbagai keperluan dengan bantuan Jasmine dan Tuan Johnson untuk kebutuhannya di Korea. Tidak sulit bagi Namjoo untuk mendapatkan ini dan itu, terkadang hal tersebut membuat Namjoo merasa seperti benalu, tetapi Zelo selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu khawatir karena Zelo melakukan ini semua dengan alasan mencintainya.

Namjoo masuk ke pesawat bersama dengan Jasmine, tak sabar ingin segera sampai di Korea dan bertemu kakaknya, Kim Himchan.

Oppa aku akan segera pulang, batinnya.

 **TBC**

 **Tolong kritik dan sarannya, thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comeback Home**

 **Main cast : Kim Himchan, Kim Namjoo, Choi Junhong**

 **Other cast : BAP, A-Pink, EXO, BTS**

 **Chapter 5**

 _"I don't know why, I just hold your hand_

 _But it's make me feel like crazy"_

 _-Kim Himchan-_

Namjoo memindahkan barang-barangnya ke kamar apatemen di Seoul. Jasmine dan Tuan Johnson membantunya merapikan peralatan dapur, televisi, perlengkapan mandi dan lainnya. Perabotan sepeti kasur, meja, kursi, sofa dan sebagainya sudah dipersiapkan sehingga Namjoo hanya perlu membawa barang-barang pribadi atau tambahan yang ia perlukan.

"Do you need anything else, Miss Kim?" tanya Tuan Johnson.

"No, I don't, you can go back to London. Thank you for helping me, Mr. Johnson," jawab Namjoo.

"Okay, good night," pamitnya.

Namjoo menutup pintu apartemennya, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Dilihatnya Jasmine terkekeh kecil. "Enteng sekali kau menyuruhnya pulang ke London. Kau pikir Inggris dan Korea jaraknya berapa meter?" candanya.

"Aku tau itu, tetapi Zelo sendiri yang memerintahkan Mr. Johnson untuk segera pulang setelah membantuku. Lagi pula beliau tidak keberatan," balas Namjoo.

"Aku yakin saat perjalanan pulang ia akan mengeluh bokongnya panas."

"Kurasa juga begitu," Namjoo tertawa kecil. "sebaiknya aku mandi sekarang, sudah pukul sembilan malam."

"Aku akan mandi setelah kau," ujar Jasmine.

 **Comeback Home**

Pagi yang cerah membangunkan Chorong dari tidur malamnya. Matahari sudah terbit, sesungguhnya ia ingin kembali tidur di tempat empuk yang saat ini menjadi alas tidurnya. Apakah Himchan mengganti sofanya? Otak Chorong masih terlalu dini untuk berpikir. Hingga ia merasakan ada kain tebal yang menyelimutinya sekarang, Chorong bangun lalu menyingkirkan selimut itu. Dilihatnya Himchan terbaring di sebelahnya, menghadap Chorong dan bertelanjang dada. Astaga, kenapa ia jadi malu. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh atas Himchan yang terekspos. Tetapi kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat tidur Himchan? Matanya melebar lalu mengecek pakaiannya, oh masih lengkap. Berarti semalam Himchan yang memindahkan dirinya ke kamar. Chorong tersenyum senang, ia merasa Himchan sangat perhatian di balik sikapnya yang terkadang cuek itu.

"Himchan-ah," panggilnya sambil mengelus helaian rambut hitam Himchan. Himchan tidak bergeming, nafasnya masih teratur. "kau pasti tidur larut malam."

Chorong beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu menuju dapur, ia mengeluarkan ikat rambut dari kantong celananya dan mengikat rambutnya asal. Chorong memeriksa isi bahan makan di dapur, sepertinya pagi ini ia akan memasak waffle dengan krim mocha, Himchan sangat menyukai mocha. Ia memulai dengan memasukan bahan-bahan lalu mengaduknya menggunakan mixer. Saat ia menuangkan adonan ke dalam panggangan waffle, terdengar suara knop pintu. Chorong dapat merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

"Yeah.. Waffle-mu membangunkanku," jawab Himchan.

"Aku akan membuatkan kopi sembari menunggu waffle-nya matang, kau tunggu saja di meja," ujarnya.

"Okay," Himchan pergi menuju meja makan lalu menunggu hingga Chorong selesai dengan pekerjaan dapurnya.

Hanya menunggu beberapa menit, menu sarapan sudah tersaji di hadapan Himchan. Mendadak kamar apartemennya dipenuhi aroma mocha. Ia mulai menyesap kopinya lalu mengambil pisau dan garpu untuk memotong waffle yang siap disantap. Waffle buatan Chorong memang enak, mungkin karena ia terbiasa membuatnya selama tinggal di luar negri. "Chorong-ah," panggilnya.

"Ya?" tanya Chorong sambil memasukan potongan waffle ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kurasa hari ini aku harus mengantarmu pulang,"

Chorong berhenti mengunyah, sesungguhnya ia ingin tinggal lebih lama, kalau bisa selamanya ia bersama Himchan. "Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah cukup membantu, orang tuamu juga pasti tidak suka anak perempuannya menginap terlalu lama di rumah seorang pria,"

"Apa lengamu sudah benar-benar sembuh?"

"Hmm belum, tetapi..."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tinggal lebih lama," ujar Chorong memaksa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula..." Himchan berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kau tidak suka ya aku di sini?" tanyanya to the point.

Himchan mati kutu. Bagaimana cara menjawabnya? Pertanyaan Chorong sangat menjurus pada inti yang Himchan maksud. Kepalanya berputar memikirkan kalimat 'halus' untuk..yeah..mengusir Chorong dari apartemennya. Mungkin terasa kejam, tapi sungguh ia tidak bisa terlalu lama dengan gadis ini. "Begini.." ujarnya. "aku sangat berterimakasih kau mau membantuku selama masa penyembuhan, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menginap di apartemenku dalam jangka waktu yang panjang."

"Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Chorong.

"Tidak, aku..."

"Aku ingin tinggal di sini,"

"Hah? Apa kau sudah gila?" mendadak mood Himchan rusak.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Chorong meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di meja.

"Kau ini wanita,"

"Iya aku memang wanita,"

"Kau tidak takut jika aku memperkosamu?" Himchan sedikit kesal, gadis itu diam.

"Lakukanlah kalau kau mau," jawabnya.

Sungguh, sepertinya gadis ini sudah gila. "Chorong-ah. Aku tidak bisa.."

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Himchan."

Himchan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Ia ingin sekali memarahi atau memaksa Chorong untuk pulang, tetapi masalahnya gadis itu menyukainya, walau sebenarnya Himchan tidak tau Chorong hanya bercanda atau serius. Namun sepertinya serius. Satu kelemahan Himchan adalah ia tidak berani menyakiti wanita.

"Kurasa kau memang risih jika ada wanita di apartemenmu. Sehabis mandi nanti aku akan mengemas barang-barangku," ujar gadis itu.

Himchan sedikit lega mendengarnya.

 **Comeback Home**

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku," pamit Chorong lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ada perasaan bersalah sudah bersikap buruk pada gadis itu. Himchan memutar balik arah mobilnya menuju apartemen miliknya. Ia tidak punya tujuan hari ini, entah ingin pergi ke mana. Mungkin ia bisa mengundang Youngjae untuk mampir dan mengobrol, tetapi ia harus membuat janji karena Youngjae sangat sibuk. Tidak bisa sembarang waktu untuk bertemu dengannya. Atau mungkin Daehyun? DJ terbaiknya itu pasti pulang pagi dini hari, semoga saja sekarang ia sudah bangun. Pilihannya selalu jatuh pada Chanyeol, hanya si jerawat yang punya banyak waktu luang.

Sesampainya di apartemen Himchan langsung menghubungi Chanyeol dan Daehyun, butuh beberapa panggilan untuk menelpon Daehyun. Sepertinya masih tidur, lebih baik Himchan mengirim pesan dan Daehyun bisa datang ke apartemennya sesudah bangun nanti. Lalu ia saat ia hendak menekan tombol 'call' pada nomor Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja panggilan masuk ke ponselnya dan itu dari Chanyeol. Kebetulan sekali. "Halo," panggil Himchan.

"Himchan-ah, apa kau sedang di apartemen? Aku ingin ke sana sekarang," ujarnya dari ujung telepon.

"Datang saja," balas Himchan.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku. Aku akan sampai beberapa menit lagi,"

"Okay," Himchan menutup teleponnya.

Dan benar saja, hanya dalam hitungan menit pintu apartemen Himchan diketuk oleh seseorang. Himchan tidak perlu membukakan pintu karena Chanyeol akan masuk sesudah mengetuk pintu, memang kurang sopan tetapi seperti itulah Chanyeol. Berulang kali Himchan memberitahu tidak akan mengubah kelakuannya. "Himchan-ah!" panggilnya lalu duduk di sofa.

Himchan yang sedang menuangkan air hanya bisa bergumam menjawab Chanyeol. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol lalu duduk berhadapan. "Ada apa?" tanya Himchan.

"Aku merasa sudah gila," ujarnya.

"Bukankah kau memang gila?" Himchan mengejek.

"Yak! Sudah berapa hari kau tidak ke club?" tanya Chanyeol serius.

"Entah,"

"Ada yang ingin kuceritakan tetapi kumohon jangan mengejekku, sungguh aku tidak mengerti diriku ini. Arghh," Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Kau terlihat frustasi, ceritakan saja."

"Ya, kau benar. Ah aku bingung ingin memulai dari mana."

"Cepatlah aku penasaran."

"Begini," Chanyeol memulai. "kurasa aku meyukai anak kecil."

Himchan diam, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak tertawa. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Himchan menahan tawanya.

"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri, tubuhnya mungil, wajahnya imut, dan nada bicanya sangat feminim. Ia masih berusia delapan belas tahun. Sudah beberapa kali aku bertemu dengannya di club, sungguh dia menarik perhatianku," cerita Chanyeol penuh semangat.

"Astaga kau berbeda sebelas tahun dengannya. Siapa namanya?" tanya Himchan.

"Byun Baekhyun. Tolong jangan dekati dia jika kau bertemu dengannya, berikan aku kesempatan."

"Cih, aku masih menyukai wanita," sindir Himchan.

Chanyeol terus menerus menceritakan sosok Byun Baekhyun si gadis mungil yang sedang membuatnya mabuk cinta. Entahlah Himchan sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa memiliki teman seperti Chanyeol. Andai dulu ia tidak berbaikan dengan si jerawat, mungkin sekarang sejarah hidupnya tidak akan suram seperti ini.

Chanyeol tidak berlama-lama di apartemen Himchan, ia langsung pulang setelah bercerita dan meminta pendapat Himchan. Lagi-lagi kamarnya terasa sepi. Memang tidak menyenangkan hidup sendirian, akan lebih berwarna jika bersama seseorang. Apakah sekarang saat yang tepat untuk mencari kekasih? Tetapi siapa? Park Chorong? Yang benar saja. Sebaiknya ia keluar untuk menghirup udara segar.

Himchan keluar dari gedung apartemennya , ia ingin berkeliling dengan berjalan kaki. Langkahnya menyusuri deretan toko yang berada di sepanjang jalan. Ia melihat sekeliling, pepohonan menguning, angin yang dingin berhembus di wajahnya, daun-daun berguguran. Himchan berdiri di pinggir jalan, hendak menyebrang bersama dengan pengguna jalan yang lainnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ketika lampu penyebrang berwarna hijau. Matanya melihat ke sana sini, ke kanan kiri, lalu lurus ke depan. Dilihatnya sosok yang tidak asing, seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat. Mata gadis itu bertemu dengan Himchan, selalu tergambar sesuatu yang tidak Himchan mengerti. Gadis itu berbalik badan membelakangi Himchan lalu menjauh di telan kerumunan orang, rasanya seperti de javu. Mirip dengan mimpi Himchan yang pernah ia alami. Dengan cepat Himchan berlari mengejar gadis itu di tengah kerumunan penyebrang, Himchan dapat meliat rambut gadis itu sesampainya di ujung jalan. Himchan terus berlari, sedikit lagi ia bisa menggapai tangan gadis itu.

"Natasha," gadis itu berbalik ketika Himchan berhasil menggenggam tangannya. "ternyata benar ini kau, kukira kau sudah di Inggris."

"Him...chan?" Natasha terlihat terkejut, Himchan selalu tidak bisa membaca ekspresi gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau sendirian? Di mana kekasihmu?" tanya Himchan.

"Dia di London. A..aku bersama Jasmine," jawabnya.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

"Iya, maaf aku harus pergi," gadis itu melepaskan genggaman Himchan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya yang mematung.

Sesuatu terasa menjalar di hatinya. Sungguh rasa penasaran ini semakin kuat. Terasa ada sebuah dorongan dalam lubuk hatinya untuk mengejar gadis itu, selagi belum terlalu jauh. Tetapi, haruskah? Untuk apa? Ayo lah Kim Himchan, gadis itu belum benar-benar jauh dari jarak tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Himchan berlari mengejar Natasha, ia tidak tau mengapa tubuhnya terus menerus berkata untuk mencari tau tentang gadis itu.

"Natasha," panggilnya lagi, gadis itu berhenti dan berbalik.

"Iya?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau mau makan bersamaku? Aku tau restoran seafood yang enak di Seoul," Himchan kikuk. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa mengajaknya makan bersama? Hei, dia bukan kekasihmu! Natasha pasti akan mengganggap Himchan orang yang aneh. Sudah jelas ia sedang sibuk sekarang.

"Kau sudah tidak alergi dengan udang?" tanya Natasha.

Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tau? "Tunggu, kau tau aku alergi udang?" Himchan seakan tidak percaya.

"Eh...aku hanya menebak," jelas Natasha.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu lancang, tetapi kau bisa menolak jika keberatan," Himchan menimbang-nimbang, sedikit takut dengan jawaban gadis itu. Natasha terlihat bingung, sepertinya ia memang keberatan. "kurasa kau memang sedang banyak urusan, tapi..."

"Aku ikut," jawabnya.

"Apa?" Himchan berusaha meyakinkan.

"Aku akan makan siang bersamamu," ulangnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju restoran yang Himchan maksud, sekitar seratus meter dari zebra cross. Nafasnya sedikit lega, beruntung Natasha tidak menolak ajakannya. Yah walaupun sebenarnya Himchan tidak ada rencana mengajaknya makan siang, entah mengapa mulutnya mengatakan hal tersebut.

Hanya beberapa menit mereka sudah sampai di Haesanmul Restaurant. Di restoran ini tersedia bebagai masakan seafood segar, Himchan sudah beberapa kali ke sini dan selalu menjadi rekomendasi jika ia sedang makan bersama rekan kerjanya. Himchan mengambil meja di tempat strategis favoritnya, dekat jendela. Seorang pelayan menghampiri dan memberikan buku menu.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Natasha?" tanya Himchan.

Gadis itu hanya menatap lurus tanpa mengintip buku menu. "Pilihkan apa saja yang biasa kau pesan," jawabnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Himchan lagi.

"Ya," sepertinya Himchan tidak punya pilihan lain.

Himchan sedikit bingung karena ia sama sekali tidak tau selera Natasha. Mungkin sebaiknya Himchan memilihkan makanan yang paling sering di pesan. Untungnya Himchan sudah pernah mencicipi hampir semua menu di sini, kecuali udang. Pelayan restoran mencatat pesanan Himchan lalu pergi untuk memberikannya pada juru masak di dapur.

"Jadi, kau tidak bersama Zelo? Bukankah kau tidak bisa pergi sendirian?" Himchan memulai pembicaraan, ia berusaha terlihat tenang meskipun perasaan gugupnya bergemuruh saat berhadapan dengan Natasha.

"Ya, dia sedang di London. Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya.

"Ah, okay. Kukira kau sudah kembali ke sana,"

"Aku pulang lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan, tetapi butikku belum selesai dan masih banyak hal yang harus kutangani,"

"Lalu di mana Jasmine?"

"Seperti biasa.."

"Dia yang mengurus butikmu?"

"Tentu," Natasha memainkan jarinya. "dan aku membeli apartemen untuk mempermudah saat di Korea, tidak perlu membawa banyak barang dan tidak perlu repot mengurus kamar hotel."

"Di mana apartemenmu?" Himchan berharap satu gedung dengannya.

"Prugio Apartement tower B,"

Great!

"Oh, jadi itu tujuanmu menanyakan alamat apartemenku?" Himchan tertawa kecil.

"Jangan salah tangkap, itu hanya sebagai informasi tambahan untuk memudahkan aku mengurus butik,"

"Aku tinggal di lantai delapan, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Lantai lima,"

"Permisi ini pesanan Anda, selamat menikmati."

Makanan sudah datang. Padahal Himchan sedang asik mengobrol dengan Natasha. Ternyata gadis ini tidak berlalu buruk, mungkin ia memang takut dengan orang asing namun sepertinya ia tidak menganggap Himchan orang asing lagi karena sikapnya berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan pertemuan pertama mereka dan kejadian saat makan siang.

Natasha tidak berbicara ketika menyantap menu yang tersaji, cara ia makan juga sangat anggun dan rapi. Orang-orang golongan atas memang selalu terlihat lebih 'mahal'. Makanan sederhana saja jika disantap dengan baik dan tertib akan tampak lebih indah, menurut Himchan.

"Aku selesai," ujarnya.

Himchan melihat Natasha menghabiskan satu mangkuk nasi, sayuran, kemudian ikan bakar dan cumi kimchi dalam porsi kecil. Sepertinya porsi makan Natasha tidak terlalu banyak, dan Himchan harus menghabiskan makanan yang tersisa. Tidak masalah, Himchan masih sanggup.

 **Comeback Home**

Namjoo merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia tak habis pikir akan bertemu Himchan dan makan siang dengannya. Namjoo berpisah dengan Himchan di lift, mereka hanya berbeda lantai. Sedari tadi Namjoo ingin sekali memberitahu Himchan tentang hal yang ingin ia sampaikan, tetapi lidahnya kelu, seakan belum siap. Lagipula suasana juga tidak mendukung. Dering telepon menyadarkan Namjoo dari lamunannya. "Halo," sapa Namjoo.

" _Good morning, honey,_ " sapa Zelo dari seberang telepon.

"Di sini sudah siang menjelang sore. Kau baru bangun?" tanya Namjoo.

"Yeah begitulah. Rasanya berbeda saat aku bangun tanpa dirimu," terdengar Zelo menarik napas.

"Jam berapa di sana?"

"Jam tujuh pagi lewat dua puluh menit. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tiga siang lebih dua puluh menit, berbeda delapan jam."

"Ah baiklah. Apa kau merasa nyaman dengan apartemen barumu?"

"Tentu, sangat nyaman. Sampaikan pada pegawaimu kalau aku menyukai pemilihan furniture-nya, sederhana tetapi terlihat indah."

"Pasti akan kusampaikan, aku bahkan belum melihat isi apartemenmu."

"Kau bisa ke sini jika tidak sibuk."

"Ya. Aku harus mandi dan sarapan sekarang, aku akan menelpon lagi nanti. Bye, _honey_ "

"Okay, bye."

Namjoo menutup teleponnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ponselnya berbunyi lagi, ada pesan dari Himchan. Ia membuka pesan tersebut.

 _'Natasha, apa kau suka pergi ke club?'_

Club? Ia ingat pernah bertemu dengan Himchan di club malam. Jarinya menetik huruf-huruf di ponselnya.

 _'Tidak juga. Biasanya Zelo yang mengajakku.'_

 _'Kau ingat club saat bertemu denganku? Seoul City?'_

 _'Iya aku ingat. Kenapa?'_

 _'Kau bisa memberitahu aku jika ingin ke sana.'_

 _'Kau ingin pergi bersamaku?'_

 _'Jika kau mau.'_

 _'Baiklah, akan kuberitahu nanti._

 _'Okay.'_

Namjoo tidak membalas lagi, sepertinya ia memang bisa pergi bersama Himchan. Meskipun Namjoo tidak tau persis seperti apa karakter kakaknya sekarang, tetapi ia yakin Himchan tidak akan menyakitinya. Ia percaya pada Himchan.

Ia mengambil laptopnya lalu membuka web resmi miliknya, ada banyak pesanan yang menanti. Ia membalas satu persatu post yang masuk, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia dapat mengambil pesanan para pelanggan atau tidak. Ada sebagian yang ia sanggupi dan beberapa yang tidak, karena alasan tertentu. Entah karena jangka waktu yang terlalu mendadak dan bentuk yang terlalu rumit untuk dijahit secepatnya.

Setelah membalas pesan-pesan baik di web atau e-mail, Namjoo langsung duduk di meja kerja kemudia fokus pada buku sketsa, pensil, dan spidol miliknya. Tangan terampilnya menggambar satu persatu pakaian yang sesuai dengan permintaan pelanggan, tak lupa ia mencantumkan jenis warna, bahan, ukuran pinggang, dan lain-lain. Ia sangat mementingkan detail dan kualitas agar pelanggan merasa nyaman dengan pakaian buatannya.

Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, sepertinya Namjoo terlalu fokus hingga lupa waktu. Sudah ada dua belas desain yang ia gambar. Sebaiknya Namjoo mandi sekarang. Saat ia hendak mengambil handuk, pintu apartemennya terbuka sedikit.

"I will call you later, okay bye," itu suara Jasmine.

Dan benar saja, Jasmine langsung masuk sambil membawa map folder untuk berkas-berkas dan data serta kantung kertas berisi belanjaan. Jasmine tersenyum pada Namjoo. "Kau mau mandi?" tanya Jasmine.

"Iya. Tadi itu siapa?" Namjoo bertanya balik.

"Tetanggamu, ia tinggal di kamar sebelah. Tadi aku mengobrol dengannya, katanya ia bekerja sebagai DJ di Seoul City. Bahasa Inggrisnya cukup bagus," jelas Jasmine.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Namjoo.

"Jong..Jong De Hyon," Jasmine berusaha mengeja.

"Jung Daehyun?" nama yang tak asing bagi Namjoo. Mirip dengan nama teman Himchan semasa sekolah.

"Nah! Apa kau mengenalnya?" Jasmine menaruh belanjaannya di meja dapur.

"Tidak," Namjoo berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke Seoul City bersamaku besok malam?" tanya Jasmine dari dapur.

"Okay," terdengar jawaban Namjoo.

Sementara Namjoo membasuh diri, Jasmine bisa memasak untuk makan malam. Ternyata Korea juga menyediakan bahan masakan ala Eropa.

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan sibuk mengecek barang di gudang untuk keperluan bar dan club. Ia dan pegawainya mencatat jumlah minuman yang baru masuk dan beberapa lampu yang harus diganti. Selesai dengan tugasnya, Himchan langsung kembali ke apartemennya. Entah mengapa ia ingin tidur siang sejenak.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang king size miliknya sesampainya di apartemen. Krukk Krukk, perutnya berbunyi. Ia sangat lapar sekarang, tetapi rasa kantuknya jauh lebih mendominasi. Perlahan-lahan matanya terpejam, nafasnya semakin teratur, Himchan tertidur.

Teleponnya berdering, Himchan tidak bergeming. Ada beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dari seseorang. Orang itu tetap menelpon, berulang kali, hingga terdapat puluhan panggilan. Tetapi tidak mampu membangunkan Himchan dari tidurnya. Lalu satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya, Himchan bergerak. Ia menggosok matanya, melirik jam dinding. Pukul empat sore, itu berarti sudah dua jam Himchan tertidur.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, betapa terkejut saat melihat ada dua puluh lebih panggilan tidak terjawab dari Chorong dan satu pesan dari..Natasha? Himchan membuka pesan tersebut lebih dulu.

 _'Malam ini aku akan ke Seoul City bersama Jasmine, apa kau bisa ikut?'_

Himchan tidak menyangka tawarannya ditanggapi dengan baik. Ia tersenyum senang sekarang, jarinya mengetik papan keyboard untuk membalas pesannya.

 _'Tentu. Aku bisa mengantarkanmu dan Jasmine, kita pergi bersama, bagaimana?'_

Hanya beberapa menit, balasan masuk ke ponselnya.

 _'Why not?'_

Himchan tau apa artinya! Ia memikirkan detik-detik yang akan ia lewati bersama Natasha malam nanti. Haish kenapa ia berpikiran seperti itu?! Entah, setidaknya ia merasa rasa penasaran terhadap gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai terjawab.

Ponselnya berdering lagi di saat Himchan sedang melamun, telepon dari Chorong. Ia mengangkatnya, "Halo,"

"Himchan-ah, kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Chorong di telepon, suaranya sedikit aneh.

Takut Chorong akan mengajaknya pergi, mungkin Himchan harus mengelak. "Kurasa begitu, ada apa?"

"Apa aku bisa menemuimu nanti malam?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak bisa, aku ada urusan dengan partner-ku," jawab Himchan berbohong.

"Natty mengajakku bertemu," suaranya agak gugup.

Hei nak, apa kau sedang berbohong juga? Natty mengajak Himchan berpesta malam ini! Himchan terkekeh dalam hati. "Maaf sekali, aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Begitu kah? Oh yasudah, maaf mengganggu,"

"Tidak apa. Okay bye," Himchan menutup teleponnya. Sungguh, apa benar tadi itu Chorong berbohong? Berbohong agar dapat bertemu Himchan? Beruntung Himchan membaca pesan Natasha terlebih dahulu.

 **Comeback Home**

Namjoo memoleskan make up di wajahnya, tak lupa dengan eyeliner, maskara, dan lipstick merah muda kesayangannya. Ia akan pergi ke Seoul City. Namjoo membiarkan rambut cokelatnya terurai, lalu berdiri dan melihat penampilannya malam ini. Tidak terlalu buruk. Teleponnya berbunyi saat ia hendak beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Dari Zelo.

"Halo," Namjoo mengangkat teleponnya.

"Natasha, apa kau sudah siap?" teriak Jasmine dari luar.

"Tunggu sebentar, Zelo menelpon," balas Natasha. "Halo, Zelo."

"Kau akan pergi bersama Jasmine?" tanya Zelo di telepon.

"Iya, aku dan Jasmine akan ke Seoul City. Kau ingat kan club malam di Korea?"

"Oh itu, iya aku ingat. Kau berangkat sekarang?"

"Tentu, Jasmine sudah menunggu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Okay, sampai nanti."

Namjoo langsung keluar dari kamarnya, Jasmine terlihat menunggu di depan pintu apartemen. Himchan berpesan bahwa ia akan menunggu di depan lift lantai lima. Saat Namjoo berbelok ke arah lift, benar saja Himchan sudah menunggu di sana. "Kita bersama Himchan?" tanya Jasmine dalam bahas Inggris.

"Tentu," jawab Namjoo sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Mereka pergi menuju gedung parkir. Mobil Himchan terpakir tidak jauh dari pintu keluar, Himchan membukakan pintu untuk Namjoo, lalu Namjoo duduk di kursi depan di sebelah Himchan. Mereka segera berangkat ke Seoul City.

Jarak Seoul City sekitar tiga kilometer dari gedung apartemen, tidak memakan banyak waktu untuk sampai ke sana. Himchan keluar dari mobil lebih dulu saat Namjoo sedang membuka safety belt-nya, lalu membukakan pintu Namjoo dari luar. Mereka bersama-sama memasuki Seoul City.

"Dia terlihat sangat ' _menomorsatukan'_ mu," bisik Jasmine.

"Entah," Namjoo tidak ingin banyak berkomentar.

Himchan berjalan menuju petugas yang berada di pintu masuk, Namjoo memperhatikan Himchan berbicara pada petugas tersebut sangat akrab, seakan sudah kenal lama. Dan tanpa membayar tuket venue, mereka sudah bisa masuk ke dalam club. Ada yang aneh.

Namjoo buru-buru menghampiri Himchan, menarik lengannya. "Kita tidak membayar tiket masuk?" tanya Namjoo.

"Tidak perlu, aku pemilik club ini," jawab Himchan santai.

Apakah Namjoo tidak salah dengar? Kakaknya membuka club? Bukankah sejak kecil Himchan ingin sekali menjadi pianis? Namjoo menghampiri Himchan lagi. "Benarkah? Sejak kapan kau membuka club?" tanya Namjoo.

Himchan duduk di meja bar. "Sekitar tiga tahun," jawabnya.

Jasmine menghampiri Namjoo, menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Himchan adalah pemilik Seoul City. "Wah, tak kusangka. Kukira ia pengusaha kecil-kecilan, tapi ternyata... Sulit dipercaya!" ujar Jasmine.

Mereka turun ke lantai dansa, menikmati suasana club, musik dengan tempo cepat, lampu warna warni, dan ada banyak jenis minuman yang bisa dinikmati di sini. Namjoo memperhatikan DJ yang sedang beraksi saat itu, tubuhnya tinggi dan memakai masker hitam. Ia terlihat sesekali menggoda wanita-wanita yang berada di sekelilingnya. Lalu Namjoo memperhatikan Jasmine, gadis itu menikmati malamnya. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria datang menghampiri, berdansa dengan Jasmine.

"Hei, Natasha! Ini tetanggamu yang kemarin aku bicarakan," Jasmine berbicara di dekat telinganya.

"Daehyun-ah! Gantikan Chanyeol sebentar lagi!" teriak Himchan pada pria yang bernama Daehyun itu. Jadi benar? Ia adalah Jung Dae Hyun teman sekolah Himchan, dan DJ di atas panggung itu Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Namjoo tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, tertutup oleh masker. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Himchan pada Daehyun, menujuk ke arah Jasmine.

"Ya, ia tinggal di sebelah apartemenku," Daehyun merangkul Jasmine.

"Kau juga mengenalnya?" tanya Jasmine dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Himchan adalah temanku sewaktu sekolah," jawab Daehyun.

Himchan berbalik menatap Namjoo. "Ini Natasha, sepupunya," ujar Himchan pada Daehyun.

"Sepertinya kau mengenal lebih lama," ujar Daehyun.

"Lebih lama dari yang kau duga, Daehyun-ah," balas Himchan. "kurasa ini giliranmu!"

"Baiklah!" Daehyun menarik tangan Jasmine, mengajaknya untuk berdiri di depan Daehyun selama pria itu sibuk bermain dengan alatnya.

"Jasmine terlihat cepat akrab," bisik Himchan.

"Memang," jawab Namjoo singkat. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang mengakhiri aksinya, lalu Daehyun datang membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol, si jangkung itu hanya mengangguk dan turun dari arena DJ. Ia tetap memperhatikan Chanyeol hingga pria itu menghampiri ke tempat Himchan dan Namjoo berdiri.

"Kau di sini rupanya," sapa Chanyeol pada Himchan, ia membuka maskernya. Benar itu Park Chanyeol, dan ewh ada beberapa bintik jerawat di pipinya.

"Ya, memang. Kenalkan ini Natasha," Himchan memperkenalkan Namjoo pada Chanyeol.

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol," sapanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Namjoo menjabat tangan Chanyeol. "Natasha Kim."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," ujarnya, Namjoo hanya tersenyum. Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya kemudian berbisik pada Himchan. Namjoo tidak bisa mendengar yang mereka bicarakan.

"Yak! Lancang sekali kau," Himchan memukul lengan Chanyeol, si jangkung hanya tertawa geli. "Natasha, apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Himchan.

"Nanti saja, terimakasih," jawab Namjoo. Ia memperhatikan Daehyun dan Jasmine, mereka saling menggoda.

"Kau ingin berdansa?" ajak Himchan.

"Huh? Tetapi aku tidak bis..." Himchan langsung menarik tangan Namjoo ke tengah lantai dansa. Seperti ada sengatan listrik saat menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Namjoo hanya diam mematung, ia tidak bisa berdansa, sungguh.

"Jangan malu, tidak akan ada yang memperhatikanmu," Himchan tersenyum padanya.

Dengan gerakan yang tidak pasti, Namjoo mulai menari mengikuti irama. Sesungguhnya ia merasa benar-benar malu, tetapi mungkin Himchan benar, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Sepertinya Namjoo bisa menari lebih..eh..sedikit liar. Entah mengapa ia ingin mencobanya setelah sekian lama ia mengurung diri. Ia mulai melompat, bersama dengan clubers lainnya.

Himchan tertawa, ia memperhatikan Namjoo. Gadis itu seperti anak kecil yang baru belaajr menari, gerakannya aneh tetapi entah mengapa Himchan suka melihatnya. Sangat lucu, membuat Himchan tertawa geli. Himchan menarik lengan Namjoo, berbisik padanya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu seperti ini."

"Ini pertama kalinya juga aku menari," bisik Namjoo membalas Himchan.

Himchan melebarkan matanya. Gadis ini benar-benar seorang amatir. Tapi tak masalah, anggap saja sebagai pengalaman baru.

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan mengantarkan Natasha sampai depan kamar apartemennya, mereka tidak bersama Jasmine. Gadis itu berkata akan pulang bersama Daehyun, yasudahlah. Yang penting malam ini Himchan bersenang-senang dengan 'Natty'.

"Kau suka?" tanya Himchan.

"Huh?" Natasha tampak bingung.

"Maksudku, kau menikmati malam ini?" Himchan mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tentu, terimakasih. Kukira kau akan menjadi seorang pianis," ujar Natasha.

"Bagaimana bisa...kau. Tunggu, itu impianku saat kecil," ada perasaan ganjil yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Aku sangat lelah, terimakasih untuk hari ini. Selamat tidur," Natasha tersenyum hendak menutup pintunya.

"Okay, selama tidur," gadis itu benar-benar menutup pintunya.

 **TBC**

 _Hai anoncikiciw, gomawo udh review dari chap 1 sampai 4 yg terakhir di-update minggu lalu. Sayang bngt di-'anon' jd gak bisa reply reviewnya. Pertanyaannya saya jawab di sini aja yah._

 _'Kenapa ff Comeback Home reviewnya di bawah 10?'_

 _Karena FF ini genre_ _ **straight**_ _dan mayoritas FFN itu Yaoi/GS. Tapi saya tetep nekat upload di sini karna cum FFN yang timeline story-nya campur, ga kyk wordpress atau blogspot. Saya ga terlalu mentingin review sih sebenernya, walaupun review juga penting buat tambahan dari pembaca utk penulis. Saya sendiri ga pernah review waktu blm sign up di FFN hehe ^^" coba ajak readers yg lain, atau penggemar BAP buat ikut review atau request, biar lain waktu saya bisa bikinin fanfic lainnya tentang Himchan. Salam hangat~_

 _-hellokim-_


	6. Chapter 6

**Comeback Home**

 **Main cast : Kim Himchan, Kim Namjoo, Choi Junhong**

 **Other cast : BAP, A-Pink, EXO, BTS**

 **Chapter 6**

 _"On an icy cold day, you came to me_

 _And warmly hugged me_

 _I miss you so much, where are you hiding?"_

 _-Kim Himchan-_

Satu minggu berlalu, pekerjaan butik sudah selesai. Semua tertata dengan rapi, Jasmine dan Daehyun juga terlihat semakin akrab, begitupun dengan ia dan Himchan. Setelah dari club malam itu, Himchan jadi sering menghubunginya, dan sudah beberapa kali Namjoo makan siang bersama Himchan. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar dihatinya, sampai kapan ia akan bersembunyi di balik nama 'Natasha'? Ia mulai merasa terbiasa dengan ketiadaan Zelo di sisinya, Zelo sangat sibuk dan belum sempat menemui Namjoo di Korea. Tetapi Zelo berjanji pasti akan datang.

"Natasha," panggil Jasmine, Namjoo menoleh. "aku akan pulang ke London besok pagi, tidak apa kan? Ada Himchan dan Daehyun yang bisa kau hubungi."

"Kau akan kembali ke sini?" tanya Namjoo.

"Tidak tau, kenapa?" Jasmine duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Daehyun?" tiba-tiba saja Namjoo menanyakan Daehyun.

Jasmine tertawa. "Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Jasmine.

"Bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Daehyun?" goda Namjoo. "kurasa kau menyukainya."

"Hmm..sulit dijelaskan," wajah Jasmine merona. "aku tidak mnegerti, tetapi ia sangat mempesona untukku. Kupikir ia adalah tipe penggoda karena pekerjaannya sebagai DJ, namun kau harus tau bahwa ia tidak seperti itu, ia selalu membuatku gugup dan berdebar."

"Aw, sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta," ledek Namjoo.

"Ah, kau ini. Memangnya jantungmu tidak pernah berdebar saat bersama dengan Zelo?" Jasmine bertanya balik.

Namjoo diam, ia merenungkan pertanyaan Jasmine. Ia mengingat-ngigat kejadian apa saja yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu. "Pernah," jawabnya, namun tidak 'selalu'.

"Kapan?" Jasmine terlihat antusias.

"Saat pertama kali ia menciumku," jawab Namjoo polos, Jasmine hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan bersantai sejenak, sangat melelahkan sehabis gym. Ia bersandar di sofa sebelum merapikan peralatan mandinya. Biasanya Himchan mandi di tempat gym yang menyediakan fasilitas kamar mandi. Ponselnya berdering, ada telepon dari Chorong. Himchan bingung dengan gadis ini, kenapa ia hobi sekali menelpon Himchan setiap hari? Dengan terpaksa Himchan mengangkatnya. "Halo," sapa Himchan.

"Himchan-ah, apa hari ini kau sibuk? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sebentar," ujar Chorong di telepon.

"Tidak. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Himchan.

"Maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Aku butuh hiburan," suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Baiklah, kau ingin ke mana? Aku akan menjemputmu," Himchan menuruti.

"Kau datang saja ke rumahku sekarang," pintanya.

"Tunggu aku beberapa menit lagi," Himchan menutup teleponnya dan segera bersiap.

Ia merapikan peralatan mandinya kemudian mengganti kaos V-neck yang sekarang ia gunakan menjadi kemeja biru gelap. Tak lupa ia juga mengganti celana selutut dengan celana denim panjang dan mengambil mantelnya. Ia selalu tampil rapi jika berpergian, apa lagi yang akan pergi dengannya seorang Chorong, wanita dengan selera penampilan yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi.

Himchan pergi menuju lift, saat lift turun di lantai lima, pintunya terbuka. Ia melihat Natasha dan Jasmine berdiri di sana, kemudian segera masuk dan berdampingan dengan Himchan. "Rapi sekali, kau akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Natasha.

"Ke rumah Chorong, ia meminta ingin bertemu," jawab Himchan. "dan kau?"

"Menemani Jasmine ke bandara, ia akan pulang hari ini. Hmm..apa kau berpacaran dengannya?" ledek Natasha. Himchan tidak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa. "Benarkah?" Natasha bertanya lagi.

"Tidak," kali ini Himchan menjawab.

Lift sampai di lantai satu, Natasha keluar dan melambai pada Himchan. Himchan menutup pintunya dan menunggu hingga lift sampai di lantai basement.

Himchan segera memasuki mobilnya dan pergi menuju rumah Chorong. Himchan menambah kecepatan mobilnya, hanya butuh lima belas menit dan ia sudah sampai di depan rumah Chorong. Ia menekan klaksonnya, menunggu hingga gadis itu keluar. Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam rumah Chorong, begitu keras hingga terdengar sampai ke luar. Tak lama Chorong keluar sambil menutup pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. "Cepatlah, sebelum ayahku keluar," pintanya saat berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil Himchan, Himchan hanya menuruti.

Himchan melajukan mobilnya, tidak punya arah tujuan. "Chorong-ah, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Himchan.

"Apa kau tau Bungee Jump? Aku ingin mencobanya," ujar Chorong.

Himchan mengangguk, ia tau permainan itu, tetapi ia belum pernah mencobanya. Himchan menyetir mobilnya ke arah danau. Dari kejauhan ia sudah bisa melihat tiang yang sangat tinggi dan danau di bawahnya.

Sesampainya di puncak, petugas memasangkan tali pengaman di paha, perut, dan punggung. Chorong terlihat pucat, sedari tadi juga ia tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Himchan memastikan.

"Iya, tenang saja," jawabnya.

Chorong berdiri di tepi, bersiap untuk melompat. Pada hitungan ke-tiga, Chorong terjun dari ketinggian 192 meter. Himchan bisa mendengar Chorong berteriak, suaranya sangat nyaring. Kemudian Himchan melihat ke bawah, Chorong beberapa kali terpantul ke atas dan akhirnya mendarat di atas kapal kecil yang sudah disiapkan. Kini giliran Himchan, petugas yang memandu Himchan memulai hitungannya dan Himchan pun melompat dihitungan ke-tiga. Ia berusaha untuk tidak berteriak tetapi permainan ini memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya, perutnya terasa seperti menggelitik dan ini sungguh menyenangkan!

Himchan sampai di kapal yang Chorong tumpangi sekarang, Chorong membantu melepaskan tali pengaman. "Ini sangat menyenangkan, bukan?" tanya Chorong, kali ini gadis itu tertawa.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku merasa tubuhku lebih ringan sekarang," jawab Himchan.

"Aku juga merasa begitu," ujarnya.

Mereka pergi dari lokasi Bungee Jump dan makan siang bersama. Chorong terlihat lebih ceria sekarang, Himchan punya firasat gadis itu sedang dalam masalah, tetapi mungkin ia tidak mau menceritakannya.

"Apa kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Chorong.

"Aku akan pulang jika kau sudah merasa puas," jawab Himchan.

"Seujujurnya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sampai malam, tetapi aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau keberatan," pintanya.

Himchan menimbang-nimbang, ia juga tidak ada kegiatan apa pun setelah sampai di rumah. "Aku akan menemanimu," jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih," Chorong tersenyum padanya.

"Kali ini kau mau ke mana?" tanya Himchan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Lotte World?" tawar Chorong.

Haish, itu tempat bermain anak-anak. "Ayo," jawabnya.

Mereka kembali ke mobil dan pergi menuju Lotte World. Sesampainya di sana, Himchan mengantri di loket dan masuk sambil membawa 2 lembar tiket. Himchan menyerahkan tiket tersebut pada petugas dan mereka bersiap untuk mencoba berbagai wahana yang tersedia di sini.

Ada banyak permainan, dan sesungguhnya ini lebih cocok untuk anak-anak. Entahlah Himchan tidak mengerti mengapa banyak orang dewasa yang juga menyukai tempat seperti ini. Himchan melirik Chorong, mata gadis itu terlihat sangat menginginkan wahana yang ada disekelilingnya. "Himchan-ah, kau mau naik yang mana?" tanya Chorong.

"Hmm..aku tidak tau. Terserah kau saja, aku akan menemanimu," jawab Himchan, ia sedang tidak ingin banyak berpikir sekarang.

Chorong menarik tangannya, membawa Himchan ke satu wahana yang sangat disukai anak-anak. Camelot Carousel, komedi putar dengan kursi berbentuk kuda. Chorong naik ke atas kuda berwarna putih, namun karena tubuhnya pendek ia tidak bisa menaikkan kakinya. Himchan dengan inisiatif langsung menggendong Chorong, membantu agar gadis itu bisa naik ke atas kuda dan menikmati wahana pilihannya. Himchan juga ikut naik, tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba. Lagi pula Himchan belum pernah naik komedi putar. Konyol memang, tetapi sungguh Himchan tidak pernah pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti ini sebelumnya.

Komedi itu mulai berputar perlahan, dilengkapi dengan lagu anak-anak dan lampu kelap-kelip. Chorong terlihat senang, gadis itu tersenyum sepanjang Camelot Carousel yang mereka tumpangi berputar. Sesudah menaiki komedi putar, mereka beralih ke wahana yang lain. Lotte World selalu ramai setiap harinya, Himchan kesulitan menemani Chorong karena gadis itu selalu menyelinap di kerumunan banyak orang. Himchan menghampiri Chorong dan menggenggam tangannya, takut jika gadis itu hilang. Chorong memperhatikan jemari tangannya, ada perasaan senang yang menjalar dalam hatinya. Lalu ia menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari Himchan, bergandengan menyusuri Lotte World seperti sepasang kekasih.

Mereka berjalan menuju Waikiki Wave. Himchan dan Chorong naik wahana tersebut. Bentuknya seperti kapal, penumpang duduk berhadapan lalu kapal akan bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang, semakin lama semakin tinggi dan menggelitik perut. Chorong berteriak karena rasa geli di perutnya, sedangkan Himchan berusaha menahan teriakannya. Tidak terlalu buruk, yeah jujur saja ini mengasyikan, pikir Himchan.

Mereka beralih lagi mencoba yang lebih ekstrim. Chorong melihat ada rel besar mirip roller coaster bernama Giant Loop. "Himchan, kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Chorong.

"Tentu, bagaimana denganmu?" Himchan bertanya balik pada Chorong.

"Aku sangat ingin mencobanya, ayo kita naik," Chorong menarik tangan Himchan lalu mengantri di Waikiki Wave.

Dari bawah mereka bisa mendengar jeritan para pengunjung yang menaiki wahana itu. Kini giliran Himchan dan Chorong. Mereka duduk di barisan tengah. Chorong menggenggam tangan Himchan sangat kuat saat petugas memeriksa pengaman yang akan menahan tubuh mereka agar tidak terjatuh selama kereta meluncur.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Himchan memastikan.

"Tidak, aku hanya gugup," jawab Chorong.

Petugas menyalakan mesin dan mereka meluncur sangat cepat. Himchan tidak bisa menahan suaranya saat kereta melewati turunan terjal yang benar-benar membuat perutnya geli. Terasa seperti ada banyak serangga yang menggelitik perut mereka berdua.

Himchan dan Chorong kembali mencoba wahana lain. Mereka naik Gyro Drop, Bungee Drop, dan kali ini mereka masuk ke Ghost House. Himchan menggandeng tangan Chorong menuju rumah hantu tersebut. Mereka mengantri, suasana antrian dipenuhi efek suara mengerikan untuk menambah kesan seram dari sound speaker.

"Kita naik ini?" tanya Chorong.

"Iya, kenapa?" Himchan bertanya balik.

"Aku takut hantu," jawab Chorong lalu melepas genggaman Himchan, menolak untuk mencoba Ghost House.

"Tidak ada hantu sungguhan di dalam. Ayolah aku ingin naik," Himchan menarik tangan Chorong lagi.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku sangat takut, Himchan-ah," wajahnya menunjukan kepanikan. "aku akan menunggu di luar."

" Kita sudah mengantri. Tenang saja ada aku di sini," Himchan berusaha menenangkan.

Chorong terpaksa menuruti Himchan, ia sangat takut pada hantu, tetapi di lain sisi ia juga merasa senang Himchan menjaganya. Saat mereka mulai duduk di kereta yang akan menyusuri rumah berisi hantu, bulu kuduk Chorong berdiri semua. Jantungnya tak karuan, ia menggenggam tangan Himchan erat. Kereta mulai berjalan, suara-suara tertawa, tangisan bayi menghiasi telinga Chorong. Tiba-tiba saja kereta berhenti, ruangan yang gelap membuat Chorong ketakutan setengah mati. Chorong memeluk lengan kanan Himchan, ia memejamkan matanya, lalu terasa sesuatu menyentuh telinga kanannya sekilas. Chorong yakin itu bukan perbuatan Himchan. Kereta berjalan kemudian berhenti lagi di perhentian berikutnya. Chorong mengintip dari sela-sela rambutnya, ia melihat ada wanita memakai hanbok yang lusuh dengan rambut abu-abu, wanita itu menghampiri Himchan dan Chorong, menakut-nakuti hingga Chorong menjerit histeris. Sedangkan Himchan hanya tertawa sambil memeluk Chorong di dadanya. Akhirnya kereta keluar dari rumah itu, permainan selesai.

Himchan membawa Chorong duduk sejenak, ia tau gadis itu pasti lemas setelah memasuki Ghost House. Wajahnya pucat, dan ekspresinya terlihat murung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Himchan meledek.

"Jangan pernah memaksaku memasuki wahana hantu, aku merasa seperti ingin mati," jawabnya berlebihan.

Himchan hanya tertawa kecil, ia melirik ke sekeliling. Sebaiknya Himchan membelikan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan mood Chorong. Ia menyuruh Chorong untuk tidak ke mana-mana karena ia hanya akan pergi sebentar. Dan benar saja hanya dalam beberapa menit Himchan sudah kembali dengan satu cone es krim di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu," Himchan memberikan es krim itu pada Chorong lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terimakasih," Chorong menerimanya, ia mulai menikmati es krim pemberian Himchan. Dingin dan manisnya es krim bisa membuat mood nya membaik.

"Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?" tanya Himchan sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku ingin naik balon terbang," jawab Chorong.

"Ayo, kita naik sekarang," Himchan berdiri, mengulurkan tangan pada Chorong. Chorong meraih tangan Himchan, sambil menghabiskan es krim nya. "cepat habiskan."

Bukannya cepat-cepat, Chorong malah sengaja memakannya sedikit demi sedikit, mengejek Himchan. Tiba-tiba anak kecil berlari di belakang Chorong, menyenggol kakinya, sepatu heels Chorong membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Tangan Himchan yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Chorong langsung berpindah memeluk pinggang Chorong, merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Chorong terkejut, jarak mereka sangat dekat, ia bisa merasakan nafas Himchan di wajahnya.

"Berdiri yang benar, pipiku dingin," ujar Himchan sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Chorong tertawa saat menyadari es krim miliknya menempel di pipi Himchan, menyebabkan wajah Himchan berlumuran noda putih. Ia mengambil tisu basah dari tasnya lalu membersihkan wajah Himchan. "Maafkan aku," kata Chorong sambil terkekeh.

Mereka menikmati wahana Lotte World hingga matahari mulai terbenam. Keduanya saling tertawa, untuk saat ini rasa kesal pada Chorong hilang.

 **Comeback Home**

Namjoo dan Jasmine duduk di kafe yang berada di bandara. Tidak ada salahnya menikmati kopi sambil menunggu pesawat. Namjoo hanya menatap ke luar jendela, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Sedangkan Jasmine sibuk dengan teleponnya, telepon dari Daehyun. Ngomong-ngomong Zelo belum menelpon dari pagi tadi. Biasanya Zelo akan menelpoon jam enam pagi, tiga sore, dan jam sembilan malam. Mungkin kah Zelo sekarang benar-benar sibuk?

Namjoo merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia membuka kontak telepon Zelo lalu menekan tombol 'call'. Nada sambung terdengar, tetapi Zelo belum mengangkatnya. Aish ke mana dia?

"Halo, _honey,_ " Zelo mengangkat teleponnya.

"Zelo, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Namjoo.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Maaf aku tidak sempat menelponmu semalam, aku sangat lelah," ujarnya di telepon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Namjoo memainkan kukunya.

"Belum, aku baru saja bangun. Kau rindu padaku?" terdengar Zelo tertawa kecil.

"Kapan kau akan ke sini?"

"Belum tau. Akan kukabari jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Haish aku benar-benar benci pekerjaan ini," keluhnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, tidur yang cukup, mengerti?" Namjoo mengingatkan.

"Iya, _honey_. Kau juga, jaga dirimu baik-baik,"

"Pasti. Baiklah, sampai nanti,"

"Okay, sampai nanti,"

Namjoo menutup teleponnya, lalu dilihatnya Jasmine masih sibuk dengan Daehyun. Ish, Jasmine yang sedang dimabuk cinta seperti orang gila, memegang telepon berjam-jam sambil tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri.

"Benarkah? Hahaha tidak. Sungguh. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" ujar Jasmine dalam bahasa Inggris, ia sedang bicara dengan Daehyun. "Orang tuaku juga tidak bisa bahasa Korea."

"Jasmine," panggil Namjoo.

"Ayahku adalah kakak dari ibunya Natasha. Sulit dijelaskan, Natasha bukan anak kandung, ia punya adik laki-laki bermarga Choi," Jasmine tidak mendengar. "keluarga ayahku adalah turunan keempat yang menetap di London, kami semua berdarah Korea tetapi kami bukan warga negara Korea."

"Jasmine," panggilnya lagi.

"Tentu aku punya. Ibuku memberiku nama Jung Eun Ji sebelum beliau meninggal saat aku memasuki sekolah menengah. Nama Korea-ku tidak berlaku di Inggris haha. Tidak, aku tidak pernah menggunakannya," ia terlihat asik sampai-sampai tidak mendengar.

"Jung Eunji!" kali ini Namjoo memanggil Jasmine dengan nama Korea-nya.

Jasmine langsung menoleh dan menghentikan teleponnya. "Hah? Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Berhentilah dengan teleponmu! Aku tidak suka diacuhkan," jawab Namjoo.

"Ah, baiklah," Jasmine kembali dengan benda mungil itu. "Daehyun, sepertinya ada yang marah karena tidak ada teman mengobrol. Ya, tentu. Akan kuhubungi lagi jika aku sudah sampai di London. Okay, bye."

Namjoo cemberut, ia sudah cukup sabar sedari tadi didiamkan oleh Jasmine. Jasmine hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Namjoo. "Sudahlah, maafkan aku. Kau pasti tau bagaimana rasanya saat kau sedang benar-benar tertarik dengan seseorang," kata Jasmine.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memarahinya karena telah membuat telingaku panas," balas Namjoo.

"Tidak akan, jika kau sungguh-sungguh mencintainya," Jasmine memandangnya serius.

"Mencintai siapa?" tanya Namjoo.

"Tentu saja Zelo. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ia menelponmu dan tidak ingin berhenti?" kali ini Jasmine yang bertanya.

Namjoo berpikir sejenak. "Tidak mungkin, karena dia selalu bersamaku, dan jika dia sedang sibuk ia akan segera mungkin berusaha menemuiku," jawab Namjoo.

"Ah iya aku lupa. Kalau begitu kita coba 'misalnya'. Sekarang kau sedang berjauhan dengannya,"

"Dia sedang si..."

"Lupakan tentang kesibukan," Jasmine seakan memaksa.

"Aku pasti kesal jika ia menelponku melulu dan tidak mau berhenti," Namjoo merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi.

"Aku curiga," ujarnya. "kau tidak akan merasa seperti itu jika kau memang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya."

Well, sesungguhnya Namjoo tidak mengerti jenis cinta seperti apa yang Jasmine maksud. Bagi Namjoo, saat ia merasa senang, aman dan nyaman di sisi Zelo, itulah cinta.

Pesawat keberangkatan sudah siap, Jasmine segera beranjak dan melambai pada Namjoo. Namjoo membalikan badan saat bayangan Jasmine sudah menghilang. Ia sendirian sekarang, tidak ada Jasmine yang menjaganya, tiba-tiba rasa takut menjalar dihatinya. Bayangan 16 tahun yang lalu muncul lagi. Namjoo seperti orang bingung, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar, keringat dingin membasahi dahinya. Seharusnya tadi ia meminta Himchan untuk menemaninya mengantar Jasmine. Ah tidak, Himchan ada urusan dengan Chorong.

Namjoo berjalan dengan langkah yang aneh menuju toilet, lalu masuk ke salah satu bilik. Ia duduk di atas kloset, memegangi kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa berat, jantungnya tak karuan, tubuhnya gemetar, nafasnya seperti tercekat. Namjoo merogoh tasnya, mencari apa saja yang bisa dihirup. Ia menemukan botol parfum mini yang isinya sudah habis. Beruntung aroma parfum miliknya masih tercium. Cara ini memang tidak benar-benar menyembuhkan, tetapi setidaknya aroma yang ringan bisa sedikit menenangkan. Ia berulang kali menghirup botol parfum, saat dirasa kakinya sudah tidak gemetar, ia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah hati-hati keluar toilet.

Cepat-cepat Namjoo menuju taksi, ia memeriksa dengan teliti tanda pengenal supir taksi yang akan ia tumpangi. Namjoo langsung menyebutkan alamat apartemennya, supir taksi itu mengangguk dan mengantarkan Namjoo ke tempat yang dituju.

Sesampainya di apartemen Namjoo mengganti pakaiannya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Kamarnya benar-benar sepi tanpa Jasmine. Waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari, sebaiknya ia mandi. Ia mengambil handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi, dilihatnya ada batangan sabun busa yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk berendam. Sepertinya ia bisa menikmati kamar mandi hari ini. Namjoo menutup saluran air bath up-nya dan mengisinya dengan air hangat. Tak lupa ia mengaduk-ngaduk sabun hingga mengeluarkan segunung busa melimpah. Namjoo masuk ke dalam bath up lalu berbaring di dalamnya. Rasanya sangat nyaman, tetapi Namjoo tidak boleh berlama-lama, kulitnya bisa keriput.

Selesai mandi ia langsung menggunakan krim pelembab dan body lotion, suhu yang dingin bisa menyebabkan kulit menjadi kering. Namjoo duduk di meja kerjanya, membuka web dan mengecek pesanan para pelanggan. Namjoo kembali sibuk dengan buku sketsanya. Satu persatu desain ia buat, tak lupa ia berikan sentuhan motif berbagai macam.

Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi, tidak terasa sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia baru ingat, dari tadi ia belum makan. Namjoo beranjak menuju dapur, dibuka lemarinya, tidak ada apa pun yang bisa di masak. Hanya sekotak susu dan roti tawar. Sebaiknya ia pergi sebentar untuk membeli makanan, sekalian untuk sarapan besok pagi. Namjoo segera mengambil mantelnya dan pergi ke luar.

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan mengantarkan Chorong pulang sesudah mereka makan malam bersama. Hari ini sungguh hari yang panjang, ia menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Chorong. Entah mengapa ia menyukai Chorong yang tidak banyak omong. Himchan hendak kembali ke apartemen, tetapi sepertinya ia harus berbelanja membeli bahan dapur dan kopi. Himchan mengarahkan mobilnya menuju supermarket.

Himchan memasukkan bahan-bahan seperti kopi bubuk, biskuit, beras, kari instan, ramen, dan beberapa buah serta sayur. Himchan membawanya ke kasir untuk membayar. Ia mendorong troli-nya ke parkiran dan memasukan semua belanjaan ke dalam mobil. Himchan segera pulang menuju apartemen.

Mobilnya memasuki area parkir di basement, ia segera mengambil mantel dan tak lupa belanjaan miliknya. Setelah mobil terkunci, Himchan bergegas menuju lift. Ia berjalan di lantai basement yang sepi. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia sampai di pintu lift, namun samar-samar ia mendengar suara isak dan desahan seseorang. Bodoh sekali pasangan yang sedang bercinta di tempat seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Argghh..! Kumohon jangan!" teriak seorang gadis. Dari suaranya Himchan yakin mereka tidak sedang benar-benar melakukan 'itu', tetapi bisa saja seseorang sedang mengalami pemerkosaan.

Himchan membalikkan badan dan segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Ia bisa melihat di sudut tembok seorang pria mengenakan kaos putih dengan celana beserta dalamannya sudah turun sampai lutut. "Diam saja kau!" bentak pria itu. Benar, ini pasti pemerkosaan.

Ia menjatuhkan belanjaannya, menghampiri pria itu kemudian menariknya dan memberikan satu pukulan di wajahnya. Pria itu tersungkur, bergumam tidak jelas, ia sedang mabuk. Himchan bisa melihat jelas kemaluannya yang berdiri tegak. Lalu Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis, pakaiannya terbuka dengan rambut acak-acakan, kancing baju bertebaran di mana-mana, ada beberapa kantung belanjaan disekitarnya, dan tangannya menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos. Himchan mendengar isakannya, ia berjongkok menutupi gadis itu dengan mantelnya dan mengancingkannya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau...?" matanya melebar tidak percaya, ia mengenal gadis ini. "Natasha, bagaimana bisa?" ada perasaan panik dalam hatinya. Natasha hanya menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk meminta penjelasan. Himchan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi panggilan darurat ke nomor telepon pengamanan apartemen. "Halo selamat malam, aku Kim Himchan dari tower B lantai 8 nomor 24. Ada seorang pria mabuk yang hendak melakukan pelecehan pada seorang gadis di basement blok F. Ya, aku mengenal gadis ini, ia temanku. Tolong bawa pria ini secepatnya, terimakasih." Himchan mengakhiri teleponnya.

Himchan memberikan punggungnya dan menarik tangan Natasha ke lehernya, ia menggendong gadis ini. Tak lupa ia mengambil kantong belajaan milik Natasha dan miliknya, pria mabuk itu sepertinya tertidur. Dengan kesulitan Himchan menggendong Natasha hingga kamar apartemennya. Himchan menaruh belanjaan dengan asal, dan menurunkan Natasha di tempat tidur king size miliknya. Himchan berlutut, ia mengusap telapak tangan Natasha yang dingin, memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Himchan.

Alis Natasha berkerut, air mata menuruni pipinya. "A-aku takut," lirihnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, kau aman di sini," Himchan menenangkan, ia beranjak sejenak mengambilkan minum. "minumlah."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Natasha meraih gelas yang Himchan berikan. Menyadari kalau Natasha masih terlalu lemas untuk memegang gelas, Himchan langsung membantunya menyodorkan gelas ke mulutnya perlahan. Ia menaruh kembali gelasnya di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Himchan bangkit mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian. "Aku tidak akan meminta penjelasan atas kejadian tadi, aku tau kau masih shock. Tetapi sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaianmu, kau bisa pakai ini, kau juga bisa tidur di sini kalau kau mau. Aku tidak akan macam-macam, percayalah padaku," kata Himchan.

Natasha hanya diam, mungkin Himchan harus keluar sekarang, memberikan waktu agar gadis itu mengganti pakaiannya. Himchan berdiri, ia hendak berjalan menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang.

"O-oppa.." lirih Natasha.

Oppa? Entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar. "Natasha..kau kenapa?" Himchan membalikkan badannya dan memegang pundak gadis itu.

Natasha tetap menangis dan memeluknya kembali. "Kim Himchan..Himchan oppa."

Himchan memeluk Natasha, mengusap-ngusap punggungnya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja," Himchan bisa merasakan rasa takut dalam hatinya.

"A-aku.." Natasha menangis dalam pelukan Himchan. "aku Kim Namjoo." Himchan langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Namjoo-ya?"

 **TBC**

 **Perkiraan author bakalan late update, soalnya lagi PKL sampe akhir Juli nanti. Semangatin biar bisa cepet cepet nulis chapther berikutnya & selesaiin FF Comeback Home. Kamsahamnida**


	7. Chapter 7

**Comeback Home**

 **Main cast : Kim Himchan, Kim Namjoo, Choi Junhong**

 **Other cast : BAP, A-Pink, EXO, BTS**

 **Chapter 7**

 _"Don't be sad, you are not alone_

 _Why are you being sad by yourself?_

 _I will shine on you"_

 _-Kim Himchan-_

"Namjoo-ya?" Himchan mengerutkan dahinya. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya, benarkah ini Kim Namjoo?

Natasha yang mengaku sebagai 'Namjoo' menghapus air matanya, walaupun setetes demi setetes tetap mengalir di pipinya. "aku Kim Namjoo," ia menangis sesenggukan. "aku lelah bersembunyi, setiap kali aku melihatmu sungguh aku ingin memelukmu. Aku merindukanmu, oppa. Aku sangat merindukanmu," tangisnya semakin keras.

Air membendungi mata Himchan. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Namjoo yang ia kenal tidak seperti Natasha, Himchan butuh penjelasan lebih banyak. Tetapi sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat karena gadis ini pasti sangat trauma atas apa yang terjadi tadi. "Ganti pakaianmu, kita bicara besok saja," ujar Himchan.

Natasha hanya mengangguk dan berjalan dengan lunglai ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Himchan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, hatinya terasa sakit, rasanya seperti ada jarum yang menusuk-nusuk. Air matanya jatuh, ia sangat sensitif jika mengenai Namjoo. Tak lama Natasha kembali dengan baju miliknya yang terlihat longgar di tubuh gadis itu. Natasha melangkah masuk ke kamar Himchan. "Kau bisa tidur di sini, aku akan tidur di sofa," Himchan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Temani aku," pintanya.

Tidak ada penolakan dalam diri Himchan, ia tidak tau mengapa. Himchan menuruti dan berbaring bersebelahan dengan Natasha. Himchan membelakangi Natasha, tidak sanggup saat menatap wajahnya, lalu tiba-tiba Natasha memeluknya dari belakang. Himchan tidak menolak, pikirnnya sedang kacau sekarang. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur.

 **Comeback Home**

Namjoo merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sangat sakit, ia juga mencium aroma kopi. Namjoo membuka matanya, ia menyadari bahwa ini bukan kamarnya, melainkan kamar Himchan. Terlintas kejadian semalam, matanya terasa berat, pasti bengkak karena banyak menangis. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, beranjak keluar dari kamar. Namjoo melihat Himchan sedang menyesap kopinya di meja makan. "Kau sudah bangun," Himchan sadar dengan kedatangan Namjoo.

"I-iya," jawabnya.

"Duduklah," suasana menjadi tegang. "sesungguhnya aku butuh banyak penjelasan," Himchan menarik napas panjang. "aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang semalam. Jika kau memang benar Namjoo, jelaskan padaku ke mana saja kau selama ini."

Namjoo menunduk, mengingat kejadian masa lalu sangat menyakitkan baginya. Dengan memberanikan diri, Namjoo akan memulai apa yang terjadi 16 tahun yang lalu. Membuka semua jawaban yang selama ini menghantui Himchan. "Saat itu..m-mobil.." Namjoo merasakan lidahnya kelu.

"Pejamkan matamu," pinta Himchan. Himchan benar-benar ingin tau.

Namjoo memejamkan matanya, memang sudah saatnya Himchan mengetahui yang sesungguhnya. "Kau ingat terakhir kali kita bertemu?" air matanya membendung. "saat itu, a-aku menunggu di luar toko, sewaktu kita membeli es krim," suaranya bergetar.

"Namjoo-ya.." dari awal cerita Himchan langsung yakin Natasha memang benar Kim Namjoo. Ada rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

"Sebuah mobil van hitam datang, dan seorang pria datang membungkam mulutku dengan obat bius," Namjoo terisak. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan, saat itu adalah hal paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Himchan meraih tangan Namjoo dan menggenggamnya erat. "aku mendengar mereka akan membawaku ke Inggris. Aku ditawarkan dengan hidup mewah, aku melawan, lalu mereka..m-mereka..o-oppa.." tangis Namjoo pecah, ia merasa tidak sanggup melanjutkan ceritanya.

Himchan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Namjoo, mengusap punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan agar Namjoo bisa melanjutkan cerita sehingga Himchan tau apa yang terjadi.

"M-mereka memperkosaku," bagaikan pisau tajam menyayat-nyayat diri Himchan. Hatinya sangat sakit, benar-benar sakit. Tiba-tiba Himchan menangis, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh membiarkan hal tersebut menimpa Namjoo. "Oppa.." isak Namjoo.

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyesal," Himchan mengeratkan pelukannya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidak sebanding dengan peneritaan Namjoo. Namjoo pasti sangat ketakutan saat itu. Himchan menyesal tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik.

"Mereka hampir menjualku, namun aku berhasil melarikan diri," lanjut Namjoo. Terdengar tangisan Himchan semakin keras. Namjoo menelan ludahnya, hatinya juga merasakan sakit. "saat itu aku bertemu keluarga Choi. Mereka yang merawat dan menyekolahkanku, tapi sungguh aku sangat ketakutan jika bertemu orang asing. Aku benar-benar takut, hal itu bagaikan penyakit dalam diriku."

Kini semuanya terasa masuk akal. Ekspresi terkejut, takut, sumpit yang terjatuh, semuanya terlihat jelas sekarang. "keluarga Choi menamaiku Natasha, bertahun-tahun seorang Namjoo berusaha menjadi sosok yang baru," jelas Namjoo. "tetapi Natasha justru membuatku terpuruk. Aku tidak bebas berpergian, aku hidup dalam peraturan, a-aku..aku seperti dikurung."

"Kau pasti menderita, Namjoo-ya. Aku sangat sangat sangat menyesal, aku sungguh menyesal. Aku berusaha mencarimu, bertahun-tahun tetapi tidak ada hasil. Aku benar-benar putus asa," suara Himchan terdengar frustasi. Namjoo tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah ia menghilang, namun ia bisa merasakan beban Himchan selama mencari dirinya.

"Aku di sini, oppa. Sekarang aku di sini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis lagi, aku tau kau lelah," Namjoo melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air mata Himchan.

Himchan menatap Namjoo lekat-lekat. "Mereka pasti merawatmu dengan baik."

"Mereka merawat Natasha Kim, bukan Kim Namjoo," lirih Namjoo.

"Kembalilah sebagai Kim Namjoo, biarkan aku mengobatimu, mengobati semua luka yang selama ini kau alami,"

"Aku percaya padamu, oppa." Namjoo berusaha tersenyum.

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, sambil merangkul seseorang yang kini memeluknya. Merangkul adik kesayangannya. Perasaannya sedikit lega sekarang, mendapati bahwa selama ini Namjoo ada disekelilingnya, namun tak pernah ia sadari. Himchan mengelus rambut Namjoo, meskipun Namjoo sudah ada disisinya tetapi masih ada beban dalam hati Himchan. Hatinya masih terasa sakit setelah mendengar cerita Namjoo. Tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sudah dialami Namjoo selama 16 tahun ini. Terutama kejadian pemerkosaan, gila saja gadis berusia 12 tahun diperlakukan seperti itu. Terkadang manusia memang lebih bodoh dari hewan, dan hewan lebih pintar dibanding manusia.

"Oppa," panggil Namjoo, Himchan menoleh. "bagaimana hidupmu selama 16 tahun?"

"Hmm.. bagaimana apanya?" Himchan bertanya balik.

"Setelah aku menghilang, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah itu. Aku mencarimu, melapor pada polisi, ayah dan ibu sangat frustasi tidak ada yang berhasil menemukanmu. Ayah meninggal karena stress, aku dan ibu bekerja untuk mencukupi biaya hidup. Lalu ibu meninggal beberapa hari setelah wisudaku, setidaknya ibu sudah melihat anaknya menjadi sarjana. Tapi aku sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa mempertemukanmu dan ibu sebelum ibu pergi," cerita Himchan.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi," ujar Namjoo.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu," Himchan mengecup kening Namjoo.

"Kukira kau akan menjadi pianis,"

"Cita-citaku berubah saat kau menghilang,"

"Apa cita-citamu?" tanya Namjoo.

"Menemukanmu," jawab Himchan sambil tersenyum.

Namjoo mencubit hidung Himchan, gemas dengan kakaknya. Himchan dan Namjoo bertukar cerita, tentang kehidupan mereka, peristiwa-peristiwa istimewa yang banyak terlewatkan. Tentang hubungan Himchan dan Chanyeol yang sudah membaik, jatuh bangun Himchan saat membantu ibunya bekerja, lalu tentang Namjoo ketika memulai sekolah fashion di Inggris, pekerjaannya sebagai designer misterius, dan masih banyak lagi.

Dering telepon berbunyi, membuat perbincangan mereka terhenti sebentar. Himchan mengambil ponselnya, telepon dari Chorong.

"Ya, Chorong-ah," ujar Himchan. "sekarang? Maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku sedang sibuk. Lain kali saja. Okay, sampai nanti."

"Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan Chorong," kata Namjoo.

"Tidak juga, ia hanya sering mengajakku jalan-jalan," balas Himchan.

"Jalan-jalan atau kencan?" tanyanya.

"Aku dan dia hanya berteman, kau tau," Himchan mematikan ponselnya.

"Kurasa lebih dari teman,"

"Yeah..dia menyukaiku," ucap Himchan jujur. "tapi aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai teman."

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar sebelumnya?" tanya Namjoo.

"Belum. Dan kau?" Himchan bertanya balik.

"Belum juga," jawab Namjoo.

Himchan mengerutkan dahinya. "Zelo?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku dan dia tidak pernah meresmikan hubungan apa pun."

"Tapi ia bilang bahwa kau kekasihnya."

"Entahlah."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Tentu," jawab Namjoo.

"Ah bodoh sekali jika aku bertanya seperti itu," Himchan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "sepertinya kau lebih cepat dewasa dibanding aku haha."

Namjoo hanya tertawa, lalu ia bangkit dari sofa dan berkeliling melihat-lihat isi apartemen Himchan. Ada bingkai foto di dekat televisi, foto Himchan dan teman-temannya. Lalu foto lainnya yang terpasang di dinding. Pandangannya tertuju pada lemari buku yang kosong. Himchan teringat sesuatu, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu di bawah tempat tidur. Sebuah kardus.

Himchan membawanya ke sofa. "Kemarilah," panggil Himchan. Namjoo duduk di sebelahnya dan memperhatikan kardus tersebut. Himchan membuka kardus itu, ada buku-buku tentang bisnis dan beberapa buku musik. Di bagian paling bawah ada sebuah album foto, Himchan memberikannya pada Namjoo. "Kau mau lihat?" tawar Himchan.

Namjoo mengambil album tersebut, album foto SD miliknya. Namjoo membuka halaman demi halaman, ia terkekeh saat melihat wajahnya sewaktu sekolah. "Benarkah ini aku?" tawanya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?" tanya Himchan.

"Aku sangat jelek di foto ini," ujarnya.

"Menurutku kau tetap cantik. Kau akan sangat terkejut jika melihat foto sekolahku," Himchan mengeluarkan album miliknya.

"Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana wajahmu yang dulu," kata Namjoo.

Himchan memperlihatkan fotonya saat masih di sekolah dasar, menengah, hingga atas. Namjoo memperhatikan dengan seksama dan membandingkan wajah Himchan yang sekarang dengan yang dulu. "Ah iya kau sangat gemuk sewaktu sekolah. Aku curiga kau melakukan operasi plastik," ujar Namjoo.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku diet mati-matian untuk menurunkan berat badanku," protes Himchan.

"Yeah..kau lebih tampan sekarang," puji Namjoo.

Himchan tertawa saat mendengarnya. Namjoo melihat-lihat foto yang lain, ada wajah Park Chanyeol, Park Chorong, Yoo Youngjae, Jung Daehyun, Son Naeun, dan Bang Yongguk. Matanya tertuju pada foto Yongguk. "Dia menghilang tanpa kabar, sama sepertimu," kata Himchan. Namjoo mengerutkan alisnya, meminta penjelasan. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan alasan apa-apa padamu, aku sendiri tidak tau ia pergi ke mana," tambahnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut," balas Namjoo. "Cih gadis ini," celetuknya pada foto Naeun.

"Kau masih dendam padanya? Hahaha," Himchan tertawa. "ia sudah berubah semenjak kau hilang entah ke mana. Oh ya sekarang Naeun bekerja sebagai model di Jepang, cintanya pada Chanyeol sudah tersampaikan, mereka sempat berpacaran tetapi aku tidak tau mengapa ia memutuskan Chanyeol."

"Wajah Chanyeol seperti bulan," kata Namjoo.

"Bulan?" Himchan terheran.

"Iya, berlubang seperti bulan," Himchan langsung tertawa. Memang benar, wajah Chanyeol yang berjerawat sangat cocok jika diibaratkan dengan bulan.

 **Comeback Home**

Zelo menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan. Jika bukan karena penerus, Zelo tidak akan mau meneruskan usaha ayahnya. Zelo sangat ingin menjadi seorang dancer, tetapi kenyataan meleset dari yang diharapkan. Rapat sana sini membuatnya kehabisan waktu dan tenaga untuk sekedar jalan-jalan atau berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ditambah Natasha tidak ada di sini. Zelo mengambil ponselnya, ia belu mendengar suara gadis itu hari ini. Nada sambung di telepon berbunyi. "Halo, Zelo," sapa Natasha di ujung sana.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujar Zelo. Ia tidak berbohong.

"Kapan kau akan ke sini?" tanya Natasha.

"Akan kuusahakan minggu ini," jawabnya.

"Cepatlah. Aku punya kejutan untukmu,"

Zelo menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kejutan apa?"

"Tidak akan menjadi kejutan jika aku memberitahumu," Natasha terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku di sana, aku pasti datang," ujar Zelo meyakinkan.

"Pasti, kau pasti datang,"

"Aku harus bekerja lagi sekarang. Sampai nanti, _honey._ "

"Ok, sampai nanti."

Zelo menatap ponselnya, ia tersenyum, memikirkan kejutan apa yang akan diberikan Natasha. Jarang sekali Natasha melakukan hal tersebut, biasanya gadis itu hanya memberi sesuatu yang spesial di saat-saat tertentu saja, seperti kado Natal, ulang tahun, valentine, atau semacamnya.

Hari ini sampai dua hari ke depan Zelo harus berangkat ke Hongkong untuk keperluan bisnis, mungkin setelah dari Hongkong ia bisa langsung ke Korea untuk menemui Natasha. Ia tak sabar untuk itu, hari-harinya terasa berbeda tanpa Natasha. Zelo segera menyiapkan barang-barangnya, tak lupa ia membawa foto Natasha di dalam kopernya, sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika ia sedang berpergian tanpa kekasihnya.

Setelah barang-barangnya sudah siap, Zelo duduk di ruang tengah sambil menunggu Tuan Johnson datang untuk membantu membawakan barang-barang. Ia menyalakan televisi, melihat berita hari ini.

"Seorang pria menderita sakit jiwa setelah sang kekasih memutuskan untuk menikah dengan selingkuhannya," ujar penyiar itu.

Zelo menyimak berita tersebut, beranggapan bahwa 'kenapa berita jaman sekarang sangat aneh' atau 'kenapa orang jaman sekarang sangat aneh'. Berita seperti itu memang bukan sekali atau dua kali muncul, tetapi Zelo masih tidak mengerti mengapa mental manusia bisa terpengaruh sebegitunya karena perselingkuhan.

Ting tong-

Itu pasti Tuan Johnson. Zelo membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Tuan Johnson membawakan barang-barangnya.

 **Comeback Home**

Mereka bergandengan tangan, saling tersenyum melepas rindu. Himchan membawa Namjoo pergi jalan-jalan, pilihannya kali ini jatuh ke Myeongdong. Namjoo mencicipi aneka kuliner yang tersedia di sini, sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan jajanan pasar Korea. Seenak apapun masakan restoran, tetap akan kalah dengan jajanan pasar. Himchan menarik tangan Namjoo ke salah satu tenda yang menjual Odeng, sate bakso ikan yang direbus dengan kuah kaldu gurih. Namjoo mengambil satu tusuk, begitupun dengan Himchan, lalu mereka memakannya bersamaan. Kelezatan ikan dan kaldu terasa pecah di dalam mulut.

"Hmm, ini enak sekali!" Namjoo mengunyahnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Kau suka?" tanya Himchan, dibalas anggukan dari Namjoo. "kau boleh makan sepuasmu."

"Benarkah?" mata Namjoo membulat lalu mengambil tusuk berikutnya tanpa pikir panjang kemudian memakannya.

"Apa kau yakin hanya menghabiskan empat tusuk?" Himchan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Jika aku makan terlalu banyak, aku tidak bisa mencicipi jajanan lainnya karena kekenyangan," jawab Namjoo.

"Ah benar juga," ujar Himchan lalu membayar sate bakso yang mereka makan.

Mereka berpindah menuju tenda yang lain, mencari apa saja yang belum pernah Namjoo cicipi selama di Korea. Namjoo berhenti di pedagang yang menjual sesuatu berbentuk agak panjang, berwarna putih, dan kuah merah.

"Oppa, ini apa?" tanya Namjoo.

"Ini tteokbokki. Terbuat dari tepung beras, rasanya enak, kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Himchan, Namjoo mengangguk.

Himchan memesan satu porsi tteokbokki yang disajikan dalam wadah mangkuk kertas dan memberikannya pada Namjoo. Namjoo memperhatikan jajanan tersebut lalu memakannya.

"Ini pedas," ujarnya.

"Memang. Kau tidak suka?" tanya Himchan.

"Aku suka. Kau mau?" Namjoo langsung menyuapi tteokbokki-nya pada Himchan.

Himchan dan Namjoo kembali berjalan menyusuri pasar Myeongdong. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bersama-sama setelah sekian lama berpisah. Himchan tak menyangka kini Namjoo ada di sampingnya, menggandeng lengannya. Begitupun dengan Namjoo. Ia juga tidak menyangka dapat tertawa lepas, ada perasaan hangat dalam dirinya jika berada di dekat Himchan.

Kemudian Himchan membawa Namjoo menuju Seosan, tempat tinggal mereka yang memulai pertemuan mereka berdua. Namjoo sudah pernah ke sini sebelumnya bersama Zelo, tetapi hanya ke rumah orang tua Namjoo untuk mencari Himchan. Tetapi kali ini Himchan ada di sebelahnya. Himchan menyetir mobilnya ke arah sekolah mereka, tidak ada yang berubah dengan gedung tempat mereka menimba ilmu. Lalu mereka ke pasar ikan yang kini terlihat lebih bersih dan modern.

"Suasana Korea yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu," kata Namjoo, ia membuka kaca jendela dan merasakan angin musim gugur berhembus di pipinya.

Tanpa Namjoo sadari mereka sudah sampai di sebuah toko. Toko tempat terakhir kali Namjoo bertemu Himchan. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan takut dalam diri Namjoo, matanya membulat, tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Himchan yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung menggenggam tangan Namjoo.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, ada aku di sini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau sendirian lagi, percayalah," ujarnya meyakinkan.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam toko dan berhadapan dengan box pendingin tempat menyimpan es krim. Himchan mengambil dua bungkus es krim, cokelat dan kacang, ia ingat betul rasa kesukaan Namjoo.

"Pemilik tokonya sudah digantI?" bisik Namjoo.

"Iya. Paman Jung sudah meninggal, jadi diturunkan ke anaknya," jawab Himchan.

Himchan berjalan menuju meja kayu, tempat untuk membayar. Di sana sudah ada seorang pria yang sibuk dengan kalkulatornya. "Hoseok-ah," panggil Himchan sambil meletakkan belanjaannya di meja. Ia menoleh.

"Oh, kau hyung. Sudah lama sekali kau tidak ke sini," ujarnya lalu menghitung belanjaan Himchan.

"Aku sangat sibuk, kau tau," jawab Himchan.

"Totalnya lima ribu won," kata Hoseok, Himchan membayar. "Apakah dia kekasihmu, hyung?" tanyanya menunjuk pada Namjoo. Himchan hanya terkekeh, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok. "Diam berarti benar. Semoga langgeng!"

Himchan memukul kepala Hoseok pelan. "Sok tahu," kemudian Himchan pergi tanpa menghiraukan ocehan pria itu.

Namjoo tertawa kecil sambil menerima es krim pemberian Himchan. Ia tak menyangka Himchan masih ingat hal-hal kecil tentang dirinya. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju ke bukit tempat biasa Himchan Namjoo bermain.

Namjoo berlari, berputar-putar menikmati hembusan angin dan rumput yang ia tapaki. Tanpa sepengetahuan Namjoo, Himchan membawa sesuatu, hadiah pertama yang terindah sepanjang hidupnya. Lalu alunan suara dari tombol-tombol not terdengar, Namjoo menoleh.

"Pianika?" tanya Namjoo heran.

"Apa kau percaya jika pianika ini adalah hadiah dari ibu?" Himchan terkekeh.

"Astaga, benarkah? Masih bisa berbunyi?" Namjoo terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya pianika itu sudah bertahun-tahun dan masih mengeluarkan suara hingga saat ini. Namjoo pikir barang-barang jadul sudah rusak dan tidak bisa digunakan di jaman modern ini.

"Aku belajar banyak dari buku musik yang kubeli. Mau mendengarnya?" tawar Himchan yang dibalas anggukan.

Himchan mulai meniup dan memencet papan tombol hitam dan putih, memainkan lagu kesukaannya. Namjoo bersandar di punggung Himchan dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menikmati lagu yang Himchan mainkan. Nadanya terdengar ceria, seperti latar suara film-film romansa komedi. Namjoo tepuk tangan setelah lagu selesai dimainkan. Ia tau Himchan sangat berbakat, permainannya bagus meskipun hanya menggunakan pianika.

"Bagus sekali! Tadi itu judulnya apa?" tanya Namjoo.

"Judulnya It Goes Towards You," jawab Himchan.

"Apakah kau yang menciptakannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak berbakat menciptakan lagu,"

"Itu karena kau tidak meneruskan pendidikanmu dibidang musik," Namjoo menyikut punggung Himchan pelan.

"Ya, kau benar," Himchan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Namjoo yang sedang bersandar di punggungnya kemudian menarik napas panjang. "aku senang kau kembali."

"Aku juga senang dapat bersamamu," jawab Namjoo.

"Apa kau akan kembali lagi ke London?" tanya Himchan.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin sesekali aku harus ke London, aku juga punya pekerjaan yang harus kutangani, dan Zelo membutuhkanku," jawabnya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menghilang lagi," pinta Himchan, ada rasa takut jika Namjoo tidak bersamanya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membiarkan aku sendirian," Namjoo menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang disambut oleh Himchan, jari mereka bertautan membuat janji.

Mereka tersenyum senang. Ada perasaan 'utuh' dalam diri Namjoo, ia merasa bahagia menjadi seorang Kim Namjoo, menjadi adik tiri Kim Himchan. Namjoo tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang, tetapi rasanya berbeda jika yang menyayanginya adalah kakaknya.

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, ia sangat lelah. Hari ini ia dan Namjoo pergi mengunjungi banyak tempat. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama yang cukup panjang, tak lupa mengantarkan Namjoo pulang ke kamar apartemennya. Himchan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah lalu mengambil ponselnya. Sedari tadi ia belum menyalakan ponsel, malas mengangkat telepon dari Chorong. Setelah poselnya menyala, ia bisa melihat ada pesan dari Chorong.

 _'Kenapa ponselmu mati?'_

Himchan sengaja tidak membalas pesan tersebut. Ia sedang malas memikirkan hal-hal lain, yang ada dipikiranya kali ini hanya Namjoo. Adiknya sudah kembali, apakah Himchan harus mencabut surat laporannya ke pihak kepolisian? Tetapi ia lebih ingin menyimpan rahasia ini sendirian, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi cepat atau lambat orang-orang juga akan tau bahwa Namjoo sudah kembali. Sebaiknya Himchan hanya menceritakan kepada orang-orang terdekat. Himchan bersiap untuk tidur sekarang, tetapi sebelum itu ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untuk adiknya. Himchan mengetik sesuatu dan mengirimkannya pada Namjoo.

 _'Mimpi indah, Namjoo-ya. Selamat tidur'_

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini setelah Namjoo menghilang. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan terlelap dalam tidur.

 **Comeback Home**

Namjoo merenggangkan tubuhnya, tidurnya sangat nyenyak semalam. Ia menyingkap gorden yang menutupi jendela, matahari langsung masuk menyinari kamarnya. Tak lupa ia juga membuka jendelanya, menghirup udara pagi. Rasanya sangat menenangkan. Namjoo melirik jam dinding, pukul tujuh pagi. Sebaiknya ia sarapan sekarang. Saat tangannya hendak menyalakan kompor, tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Namjoo membukakan pintu.

"Oh hai, sepertinya seseorang meninggalkan ini di depan pintu kamarmu," ujar seseorang, itu Daehyun, tetangganya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Namjoo, sambil memperhatikan sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan kain bermotif polka dot.

"Aku tidak tau, sangat tidak sopan jika aku membukanya," kata Daehyun. "sebaiknya kau memeriksanya sekarang, aku harus tidur."

Namjoo melihat kantung mata Daehyun, ia pasti sangat lelah karena harus bergadang, resiko seorang DJ. "Ah baiklah, terima kasih banyak sudah memberitahu."

Ia menutup pintunya dan membawa bungkusan itu ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Namjoo membuka ikatan kain pembungkus itu dan mendapati sebuah kotak makan beserta secarik kertas. Namjoo membaca tulisan yang terdapat di kertas tersebut.

 _Selamat pagi, kuharap kau mau menerima ini. Sederhana tetapi aku membuatnya dengan susah payah. Katakan padaku kalau rasanya enak, dengan senang hati akan kubuatkan lagi untukmu. Makan dengan perlahan, hati-hati tersedak._

 _-Kim Himchan-_

Namjoo tertawa membacanya. Astaga, Namjoo sudah dewasa dan tidak perlu diingatkan untuk makan dengan hati-hati. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Tetapi Namjoo mengerti, itu adalah cara Himchan untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Namjoo. Himchan memang tidak berubah.

Namjoo membuka kotak makan tersebut, ia bisa mencium aroma mentega yang menggiurkan. Himchan membuatkan sandwich dengan isi selada air, keju, saus mustard, daging ham, dan tuna. Ini pasti tuna kalengan, lalu apanya yang susah payah? Ia hanya terkekeh dan duduk di meja makan, bersiap untuk menyantap sarapannya.

Suapan pertama memasuki mulutnya, rasa sandwich buatan Himchan tidak beda jauh dengan sandwich di supermarket. Tetapi..yeah tidak terlalu buruk. Termasuk ketegori enak jika kokinya adalah seorang Himchan. Namjoo menghabiskan sandwichnya hingga tak tersisa, lalu kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Himchan.

 _Tuutt tuuuutt.._ nada sambung telepon terdengar

"Halo" Himchan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aku sudah menerima sandwichnya," kata Namjoo. "dan aku juga sudah menghabiskannya."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Himchan di seberang sana.

"Cukup enak. Jam berapa kau bangun?" Namjoo menyandarkan punggungnya di lemari.

"Sekitar jam setengah enam pagi,"

"Kau bangun sepagi itu untuk membuatkan sarapan untukku?"

"Yak, kau pede sekali. Hahaha," tawa Himchan menggema di telinganya.

"Lalu?"

"Ah baiklah, aku memang bangun pagi untuk membuatkanmu sesuatu. Kurasa wanita memang selalu bangun pagi jadi aku berusaha bangun lebih pagi,"

"Terima kasih, oppa. Maaf merepotkan."

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Oh ya, apa kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat hari ini?"

"Tentu."

"Cepatlah bersiap, jam sepuluh nanti akan kujemput."

"Ok, sampai nanti."

Namjoo menutup teleponnya lalu mengambil handuknya, bersiap untuk mandi. Ia tidak sabar untuk kembali pergi bersama dengan Himchan, hari ini pasti akan menyenangkan.

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan dan Namjoo sudah sampai di sebuah danau yang terdapat tiang yang sangat tinggi. Himchan menatap Namjoo, ada ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. Himchan mengajak Namjoo keluar, ia dan Chorong pernah ke sini sebelumnya.

"Oppa, ini apa?" tanya Namjoo.

"Ini bungee jump. Apa kau takut ketinggian?" Himchan menoleh pada Namjoo. Namjoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "kau akan suka permainan ini."

Dan benar saja, Namjoo menjerit histeris saat melompat dari ketinggian 192 meter. Himchan memperhatikan Namjoo dari kapal, ia sudah melompat terlebih dahulu sebelum Namjoo. Himchan hanya tertawa, ia tau adiknya menjerit karena senang karena Himchan bisa mendengar Namjoo tertawa disela-sela teriakannya. Perutnya pasti terasa menggelitik.

Sesampainya Namjoo di kapal, Himchan langsung memeluknya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Namjoo sedikit gemetar. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Himchan.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan, tubuhku terasa lemas," jawab Namjoo sambil tertawa. "kita akan pergi ke mana lagi setelah ini?"

"Sebaiknya kita makan siang terlebih dahulu," kata Himchan sambil merangkul Namjoo.

Himchan memilih restoran tradisional, karena ia tau pasti Namjoo sudah sangat lama tidak mencicipi masakan tradisional Korea. Mereka duduk di lantai yang beralaskan bantal, memilih menu makanan yang akan menjadi santapan makan siang.

"Pilihkan apa saja yang enak untukku," pinta Namjoo.

"Iya aku mengerti," jawab Himchan sambil menuliskan pesanannya lalu memberikannya pada ahjumaa yang sudah menunggu pesanan mereka. "Namjoo-ya."

"Hmm?" Namjoo menoleh.

"Apa aku harus mencabut laporanku ke polisi?" tanya Himchan.

Namjoo berpikir sejenak. Laporan yang dimaksud pasti tentang dirinya yang sempat hilang. Ia menimbang-nimbang resiko yang akan terjadi. "Kurasa tidak perlu," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?" Himchan keheranan.

"Aku tidak ingin identitasku sebagai designer terbongkar," jawab Namjoo.

Himchan mengangguk, Namjoo benar juga, pikirnya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahas surat laporan itu lagi ke polisi."

"Terimakasih," ujar Namjoo sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

 **Comeback Home**

Zelo menarik kopernya dengan semangat, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Natasha. Ia sudah sampai di bandara Incheon, dan baru saja ia menelpon Natasha. Beruntung ia cukup tidur di pesawat, sehingga ia bisa melepas rindu sampai tengah malam nanti. Zelo langsung memanggil taksi dan menyerahkan alamat apartemen Natasha pada supir.

Sesampainya di kamar apartemen, Zelo mengetuknya dan menunggu hingga Natasha membukakan pintu. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, mungkin Natasha belum pulang, karena tadi ia sempat berkata sedang pergi dengan seseorang. Ada rasa khawatir, Zelo tidak pernah menitipkan Natasha pada orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal dengan baik.

Zelo duduk di lantai, kakinya terasa pegal karena berdiri. Ia mencoba menghubungi Natasha, tetapi gadis itu tidak mengangkatnya. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki, Zelo menoleh. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Natasha datang bersama..Himchan?

Natasha berlari memeluknya, Zelo membalas pelukan Natasha dengan erat. "Apa kau terlalu lama menungguku?" tanya Natasha.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya. "Kenapa kau bisa pergi dengan Himchan?"

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu," Natasha melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil kunci di dalam tasnya, mempersilahkan Zelo dan Himchan untuk masuk. "sini biar aku bantu meeltakkan barang-barangmu," tawarnya pada Zelo.

"Ya, terimakasih _honey_ ," jawab Zelo.

Usai merapikan kopernya, Natasha meminta Zelo untuk duduk di sofa. Sepertinya akan ada pembicaraan serius. "Junhong-ah," panggil Natasha.

"Ne, Namjoo-ya," jawab Zelo.

"Kau pasti akan berpikir ini aneh dan sinetron, tetapi kau harus tahu bahwa..." Natasha tersenyum pada Himchan. "aku sudah menemukan kakakku."

Zelo tidak bergeming, alisnya berkerut. "A-apa?"

"Kim Himchan adalah kakakku yang selama ini sering bertemu dengan kita, aku dan kau, Junhong-ah," ujar Natasha dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar.

Entah mengapa sesuatu yang aneh terasa jelas sekarang. Pantas saja Natasha terkejut saat makan siang waktu itu, dan Natasha juga merasa yakin untuk membeli kamar apartemen di Korea karena ia sudah menemukan Himchan sebelumnya. "Astaga, aku tidak menyangka. Ini sangat kebetulan. Senang bertemu denganmu, Himchan hyung," sapa Zelo sambil menjabat tangan Himchan.

Himchan membalas tangan Zelo dengan ramah. "Senang bertemu denganu juga, Junhong-ah."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpesta?" tanya Zelo.

"Himchan oppa adalah pemilik Seoul City Club, kau pasti ingat tempat itu 'kan?" tanya Natasha pada Zelo.

"Benarkah?" Zelo seakan tidak percaya, dunia terasa sangat sempit.

"Seoul City pukul sepuluh malam, setuju?" tawar Himchan, Zelo dan Natasha mengangguk. "Kalian tidak keberatan 'kan kalau aku juga mengundang teman dekatku?"

"Sama sekali tidak," jawab Natasha.

Sambil menunggu waktu berlalu, Zelo dan Himchan mengobrol seputar bisnis dan keluarga, untuk saling mengenal kehidupan masing-masing, dan tentunya Himchan bisa tau bagaimana keluarga Zelo merawat Namjoo.

 **Comeback Home**

Himchan mengendarai mobilnya menuju Seoul City, ia sudah menghubungi Youngjae, Daehyun, dan Chanyeol untuk ikut bergabung. Sesampainya di club, mereka langsung mengambil meja di lantai atas. Zelo bisa merasakan suasana club yang sangat ramai, pemasukan Himchan pasti sangat besar, pikirnya.

"Kalian tunggu di sini sebentar," kata Himchan lalu pergi ke lantai bawah. Tak lama ia kembali membawa tiga orang asing. "Namjoo-ya, kemarilah."

Namjoo bangkit dari duduknya dan bertatap muka dengan orang-orang yang wajahnya ia kenali. "Oh Tuhan, jadi ini Namjoo? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya!" kata si jangkung, Park Chanyeol.

"Jadi Natasha adalah Namjoo? Kenapa aku sulit percaya?" tanya Daehyun.

"Apakah hanya aku yang tidak tau apa-apa?" terdengar Youngjae ikut bertanya.

"Dan ini Zelo Choi, adik angkat Namjoo selama ia tinggal di London. Zelo, ini teman-temanku" ujar Himchan memperkenalkan.

Zelo merasa ada yang kurang dari kata-kata Himchan saat mengenalkan dirinya. Ia berdiri menyalami teman-teman Himchan. "Hai, aku Zelo kekasih Namjoo," Zelo menambahkan.

"Wah, kau keduluan adikmu," ejek Chanyeol.

"Zelo-ya, Jasmine sepupumu sangat cantik," kata Daehyun, hanya dibalas tawa kecil dari Zelo.

Mereka duduk dan mulai berbincang-bincang, menceritakan bagaimana Himchan dan Namjoo akhirnya saling mengenali. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengejek Himchan, si jangkung itu tidak banyak berubah.

"Namjoo-ya, maafkan sikap burukku sewaktu dulu. Maaf aku menciummu sembarangan," ujar Chanyeol, menyelesaikan masalah Namjoo dan dirinya.

"Aku sudah melupakannya," balas Namjoo.

"Jadi, kau sudah melupakan sensasi bibirku ini? Ah, kukira kau akan mengingatnya dan meminta lagi padaku," satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Chanyeol.

"Mesum sekali kau," timpal Youngjae.

Dari sini Zelo bisa tau bagaimana kehidupan 'Natasha' sebelum melarikan diri di London. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri Natasha. Daehyun berdiri, mengajak semuanya untuk turun ke lantai dansa, sedangkan ia akan memimpin musik malam ini. Zelo menggandeng tangan Natasha dengan erat, tidak mau kekasihnya disentuh orang lain. Namun Natasha seakan ingin Zelo melepaskan tangannya.

"Biarkan ia bebas malam ini," bisik Himchan pada Zelo.

Zelo tidak mengerti apa yang Himchan maksud dengan 'bebas', tetapi melihat kekasihnya bergabung dengan teman-teman Himchan, membuat Zelo merasa kesal sekaligus cemburu. Ia tidak suka jika banyak orang yang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya, apalagi Zelo tidak begitu mengenal masing-masing dari mereka. Zelo menghampiri Natasha dan merangkulnya, membuat sentuhan yang intim seperti menaruh lengannya di bahu Natasha dan sesekali mengusap bagian atas payudaranya, agar orang lain sadar untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Natasha. Tetapi Natasha lebih fokus pada Himchan, atau teman-teman Himchan lalu tertawa lepas. Dan Zelo malu pada dirinya sendiri, pikirannya terbuka akan sesuatu.

Natasha tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu saat bersamanya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reply Review**

Halo, anoncikiciw.

Author jurusan animasi (bukan DKV loh ya). Setahun lagi lulus (amin)


End file.
